The Pleasure Is All Mine Miss Granger
by stephalopolis09
Summary: COMPLETE- Hermione always imagined that life would be much different than how it turned out. She wasn't sure why but deep down she thought life would always be a struggle. But it turned out she was wrong. She found happiness in him. Alex. A muggle. HG/OC
1. Chapter 1

She always imagined that life would be much different than how it turned out. She wasn't sure why but deep down she thought life would always be a struggle. But it turned out she was wrong. Who would have thought that she would meet her other half at some silly party she had tried to avoid for days.

After the war, Hermione went back to Australia to find her parents. They were very upset with her for having them live a lie for over a year, but after the initial shock, they knew she meant well and were proud she thought to take care of them. Hermione told her parents of the war, holding back small details as to not let them know just in how much danger she had been in. Once they were all back in England, Mr. and Mrs. Granger thought long and hard about their daughter. She had grown so much. She was still smart, beautiful, and charismatic, but she looked older, was more guarded, and harder.

"So we're in agreement then? This is what we want?" said Mr. Granger

"Yes. She needs a break. After all she's been through, a new environment might help her relax." responded Mrs. Granger

"It's settled then. Hermione! Can you join us in the kitchen?"

"Coming!" they heard her shuffle around in her room and descend the stairs. "What's going on?"

"Why don't you sit down sweety?" Mrs. Granger pulled out the chair next to her.

Hermione glanced at her parents who were looking at her in peculiarly and took her seat. "Is everything alright?"

Mr. Granger spoke first. "Your mother and I have been talking a lot recently and we have come to an agreement about what we would like from you. We know that times have been rather complicated since we found out you were a witch. It's nothing bad of course. You mother and I love you with all our heart. However it seems that since you've gone from us, you're always getting hurt and are putting yourself in dangerous situations. Your years at Hogwarts have faced you with great tasks. You've dealt with things a child at your age shouldn't have to. We're proud of you none the less. But we would like you to consider something for us."

He paused and looked at his wife, letting her take over. "Hermione, we would like you to attend a university here. You can still visit the wizarding world and do as you please, but your father and I would like you to embrace the…muggle? That's the word right?" Her husband nodded. "Right, the muggle world as well. We'd like you to study anything you'd like. We'll take care of all expenses but we want you to have a title. We don't care if you don't even use it. Just as long as you get the best of both worlds. You don't have to decide right now, but we'd like you to consider it."

Hermione sat quietly, fraying the edges of a napkin. She ripped and pulled it slowly all around the edges thinking of her parent's request. _University? I never considered it. I don't really want to though. I have a position at the Ministry waiting for me. I owe them this though…don't I? _

She sat up straight and balled up the napkin. Looking at her mom then at her dad, she sighed. "Ok. I'll do it."

**At Grimmauld Place**

"So you're going to do it then? You're just going to leave us without even asking our permission?!" Ron was red in the face after hearing the request the Grangers made.

"PERMISSION!? You're not my father Ronald! I came to let you guys know I wouldn't be starting at the Ministry just yet! It's a small thing they're asking! I can finish at the university quite quickly if I take loads of classes. But now maybe I'll think taking on a full muggle career. Those take YEARS!" Hermione crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat watching Ron's face.

"Years?! Are you bloody mad!? You'll never use a muggle career! You belong here with me and Harry."

Harry was sitting quietly watching his best friends argue back and forth whether Hermione was making the right choice. He smiled to himself and stuck his hand out trying to get their attention.

"Harry, please tell her she's lost her marbles."

"I think it's a great idea."

"WHAT!?" bellowed Ron.

Harry smiled at Hermione. "Your parents are worried about you. They want you to have a normal life without having to chase after dark wizards and death eaters. What better way to convince you to relax than by having you continue your education. Of all people, you studying or reading is the only way to do that." He chuckled.

"Thank you Harry. I figured that much as well. They want me to do what muggle kids do at our age. After all the hurt I've put them through, this is small thing to ask."

Ron got up and started to walk away. "You're both mental."

They heard him muttering to himself as he went to the kitchen.

"He's just upset you won't spend time with him anymore. You guys won't be able to snog all over the Ministry." He was met with a pillow hitting his face.

"We wouldn't snog all over the Ministry! I'm not a slag! Honestly Harry! Besides…" She lowered her voice and looked towards the kitchen, still hearing Ron talking to himself, "I'm not sure I want a relationship right now. Our kiss after the horcrux was more about our emotions running high. Not being sure if we would live or not. Then our relationship only lasted a few months. Honestly it felt like I was kissing a family member. Or Neville. Weird and not good."

"You should see the complete look of horror on your face."

They both laughed.

Ron came back and sat down. "Why are you guys laughing?"

"Just laughing at the thought of kissing Neville." said Harry between laughs.

"Ew."

"Well let's get down to business. Hermione, let's make you a university scholar! What shall you study?"

They talked for hours laughing at all of the choices Hermione could be. Going between an astronaut, which Ron did not get, to being a professional clown, which caused all of them to burst into hysterics.

Hermione hugged her sides from the slight pain of laughing so much. _This is what I missed._


	2. Chapter 2

1 Year Later

Hermione was fidgeting in the bathroom stall trying to adjust her dress. _I should've worn dress slacks._ The dress was a bit too short in her opinion but her mother insisted on her buying it. Every time she pulled it down, too much of her cleavage showed. And vice versa. With a sigh she gave up.

She hated these parties. The Grangers were hosting a party for investors. After their return from Australia they set out to get their dentistry practice set up again. Doing that was more difficult than they had anticipated. They lost half their clients and needed to help advertise that they were back in business. What better way than to invite people for drinks to mingle and network. The downside was that the conversations were quite boring, at least to the people who were forced to be there. Hermione included.

Everyone kept commenting on how she'd grown up and how she no longer was that bushy haired girl with buckteeth. Or she'd have to listen to stories of root canals and children that bit. Occasionally she'd get asked about her studies and how they were going. She'd start talking animatedly about how she was studying English literature and Archaeology (not quite Ancient Runes, but close enough). Three minutes into the conversation and they'd find someone else to talk to or just leave her talking by herself.

At her parents request she was there. They wanted her to mingle with the younger crowd. Make more friends. Since starting at UNI she made friends but not close. They'd study and compare notes together but not enough to hang out afterwards. Thank goodness for the waiters walking around with wine. She finished what was in her glass and got a refill.

Getting tired of the stuffiness inside, she walked out towards the back balcony of the banquet hall. It was quite small but it had a bench to sit on. The night was quiet, except for the muffled sound of conversation from inside. Just another hour and she would tell her parents she was tired and leave. She sat down and enjoyed the stars.

Lost deep in thought she didn't hear the doors open and close. She smelled something burning. Looking over, she saw a young man leaning against the building taking a drag from a cigarette. She coughed lightly not used to the smell. He looked over at her and threw the cigarette on the floor and put it with his shoe.

"Sorry about that."

"It's ok. I didn't hear you come out. Startled me a bit."

He took a few steps toward her. "Mind if I sit?"

Hermione didn't reply. She just scooted over.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. She kept glancing at him through her peripherals. He was tall and lean. He appeared to be in his mid to late 20s'. With a full beard. He kept pulling on his tie trying to loosen it.

Hermione finally spoke. "Why don't you just take it off?"

He looked at her for a moment before finally pulling it apart and letting it dangle around his neck.

"I hate these events." He sighed.

"Me too. Just a bunch of people boasting about their money and leading people on under false pretenses of investing in their business." Hermione said.

He grunted in agreement.

"I'm Hermione Granger. And you?" She stuck out her hand.

"Alexander Bartell." He shook her hand. "I take it your family is hosting?"

"Yes. They've restarted their practice and need a little help getting some clients. Bartell? Your family owns the investing firm in Manchester right?"

"Yeah."

"Are you part of the firm?"

Alex scoffed. "I wouldn't be caught dead in that mess." He played with the lighter, starting the flame and putting it out.

"Why not?"

"I don't want a boring desk job where all I do is count my money and act like a greedy swine."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and his crude remark. "What do you do then?"

"I work in small family run business of carpentry."

"Really? Do you actually make everything?"

"Yeah. Chairs, tables, desks, china cabinets. You name it."

"You must be really skilled. I can barely put together a do-it-yourself bookshelf." She laughed at the memory of her, Harry, and Ron putting together some shelving units and having spare parts afterwards. She hugged her arms getting goose bumps from the slight breeze passing through.

He smiled at her comment and noticed her skin standing. He stood up and took off his blazer, draping it over her shoulders.

"Thank you Alexander." She noticed his eyes were hazel color, soft, and understanding.

"It's Alex. The only one who calls me Alexander is my mother. And it's mostly to yell at me."

Hermione laughed.

The back door opened and Mrs. Granger poked her head out. "Hermione come here. I want you to meet the Gallagher's!" Her head disappeared quickly and she retreated back inside.

She stood and took Alex's blazer off and handed it back to him. "Thank you for a few minutes of sanity."

"My pleasure."

She was about to walk through the door when she heard him call out. "Hermione?"

She looked back. "Yes?"

"Can I take you out for a cup of coffee sometime? Maybe discuss horror stories of these dreadful parties?"

_Oh my god! Did he just ask me out? What should I say? He is handsome and sounds smart. _"I'd love to."

"Great!"

She gave him her number and walked to where her parents were talking enthusiastically to an older couple. _Maybe today wasn't so bad after all._


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone around Alex felt uneasy. When he had come into work he was chipper. He greeted everyone and even walked with a bit of pep in his step. He was working diligently and efficiently while whistling a little tune. No one said anything to him but they all looked at each with curious glances. Who was this guy and what did he do with Alex?

Alex wasn't a rude or mean person. He was just very quiet and reserved. Normally he would come to work. And that's it. He wouldn't make small talk with anyone, just gave small nods in acknowledgment. Those who did converse with him usually got short, quick responses. He was never one to go into details. To those who knew him, Alex was indeed a mysterious person.

Alex smiled to himself as he sanded a table top. Hermione. He couldn't get her out of his head. He thought about their coffee date a few days ago.

Sitting the metropolitan coffee shop, he waited for her to arrive. He was getting anxious that she hadn't arrived. They were supposed to meet at 3pm. Looking down at his watch. 3:17pm. Had she stood him up?

He glanced around one more time. There she was. Walking through the door looking around before spotting him and smiling.

"I'm sorry I'm late! Class ran a bit long and our professor was handing out assignments. He was going on and on about Shakespeare being a twat and needing to grow some balls…" She babbled on, obviously nervous.

"Hermione?" He interrupted while placing his hand on arm.

"Yes?" She looked down at him.

"You can sit down. It's alright. I got here a few minutes late too." He lied. He got there 10 minutes early. He didn't want to make her feel bad.

"Oh thank goodness. I think I knocked over some old lady trying to rush over here." She smiled. Damn she had a nice smile.

"Would you like some coffee? Tea?"

"Tea please."

He got up to place their order. Walking back with some muffins, "They'll bring them once it's ready."

"Thank you."

"So you're in school? What are you studying?" He placed the sweets down on the counter. "They say the muffins here are quite good."

School was a good subject. He liked listening to her talk. He learned she was studying English Literature, had gone to a boarding school, was the top of her class, and was a fierce lover of animals. She moved her hands animatedly when she talked, covered her mouth slightly when she laughed, bit her lips when she thought hard about an answer. This young woman was quite extraordinary. And beautiful to top it off. She closed her eyes and savored the muffin commentating that they were fact, little pieces of heaven. His face hurt from smiling so much at her. She caught him looking at her getting embarrassed. She asked him a question.

"Alex?"

"I'm sorry I was thinking about the muffin. What was that?"

She had rolled her eyes at him. "How did you get into carpentry?"

"My parents wanted me to study accounting and learn the family business. I found it really mundane and boring. I told them I didn't want to. They said either I learned it or I was to get kicked out. So I left. A buddy of mine had just started working at Lansing Furnishing and helped get me a job there. Started off as a mover/delivery guy. The owner, Vince, over time started showing me more about the actual process of building. I loved it. Being able to use my hands and being precise on measurements. He signed me up as a full time builder. I've been doing it for 7 years now. Best decision I ever made."

"Why were you at my parents function if you construct then?" Curious little thing she was.

"LF is a small mom and pop store. They need clients. Seeing as the Bartell name is recognized, I go to the functions once and a while to help Vince promote. I bloody hate it though. Makes me feel like a monkey in a suit."

"You looked quite handsome in your suit though." She blushed furiously.

"Well thank you. Once and a while I get lucky and score a big client and we're busy all year. Nice little bonus for me and plenty of work for everyone else. Plus for every few greedy twats I encounter, I get the pleasure of meeting lovely people like you. Maybe not quite as beautiful, but pleasant none the less." If she had been blushing before, the heat rose all the way to her ears now.

"That's awfully nice of you. And thank you."

They talked for a while longer before her phone rang.

"Hello. Hey mum. They are? Shoot. Ok I'll head back soon. Ok. Tell Ginny to relax I'll be there in a bit. Thanks mum." Hanging up she looked up disappointed at him. "I'm sorry. I have to get going. A few of my friends stopped by the house.

Dammit. He wanted to keep talking with her. Well…listen to her talk mostly. "That's alright. It's getting late. It started to drizzle out there."

"Crap I didn't bring my umbrella." Hermione was digging through her bag.

"No worries. I drove here. I can give you a lift."

"I don't want to put you out. I'll just take a cab."

"Nonsense. My mother would ring my neck if she found out I let you take a cab by yourself while it's dark. Come. I'll take you." He picked up her bag and started walking towards the car without looking at her. He really hoped she'd follow him. He wanted more time with her.

Once he reached the car he opened the passenger door for her. Sure enough, she was right behind him muttering about it being completely unnecessary. He placed her bag in the back seat and got it.

"Just tell me where to head towards."

After a 10 minute ride he was parked in front of her house. A modest family sized home. Appeared to have two floors and spacious yard.

"This is me." She was playing with the zipper on her sweater. "Thank you for the coffee and muffin. I had a lovely time Alex."

"Sure. I had a great time too." He gripped the steering wheel wanting to say more but couldn't think of anything. Plucking up the courage he finally said, "Are you free Friday evening? Perhaps we can go out for dinner and a show?"

She smiled at him. "I'd love to."

"Good. Say 7pm? I'll pick you up."

"Perfect. Thank you. I should go, Ginny's probably inside waiting for me. Again thank you for the coffee."

Alex nodded then quickly got out of the car to open the door for her.

"The pleasure was all mine, Miss Granger."

Before Alex had to opportunity to say anything else, she kissed him on the cheek quickly. He was surprised but smiled at her as she walked away. She turned around, continuing to walk but backwards, "Good night Mr. Bartell." She climbed the few steps to the door. Looked back at him one more time, gave a small wave, and shut the door.

He got in the car and grinned at himself through the rearview mirror. I'm a lucky bastard. He was waiting at a stoplight when he caught sight of something in the backseat. Hermione forgot to grab her bag. He decided to drive back to her house and give it to her. It might have her school things, she'll need those.

He parked where he was earlier and made his way to the front door with the bag over his shoulder. He rang the doorbell and heard someone shout. "I got it!" Expecting to see Hermione he was a little disappointed when a petite redhead opened the door.

"Can I help you?" she looked him up and down.

"Um…yes. I'm looking for Hermione."

Raising her eyebrow at him she let him into the foyer. "Follow me she's in the kitchen."

The inside of the house was just like the outside. Very modest and homey with family pictures along the walls. Her heard Hermione call out, "Who is it Gin?"

They walked into the kitchen where he was met with all eyes on him. Mr. Granger was at the table reading the paper and looking over it to see who it was and Mrs. Granger and Hermione were making dinner. Hermione had frozen in her spot turning red and speaking.

"Alex what are you doing here?"

The redhead, Ginny, was smiling as she sat down at the table with Mr. Granger waiting for his reply. Before he could answer Mr. Granger stood and went to shake his hand.

"Mr. Bartell what a lovely surprise! How are you? How's your father? Great man he is!"

Manners kicking in he shook his hand back and nodded. "We're all doing quite well. Thank you for asking. Thank you for a lovely evening at your party the other night."

"Anything for your family! What bring you here Mr. Bartell?"

"You can call me Alex sir." He looked at Hermione. "You left this in my car, I thought your school things would be in here and you might need them." He walked towards her and handed her the bag.

"Thank you. I completely forgot about it." She took the bag and set it on the chair. There was a bit of an awkward silence and Ginny wouldn't stop smirking at him.

"I just wanted to drop that off. Sorry for the interruption. I should really get going."

"Let me walk you out." Hermione quickly put down the kitchen utensils and walked with him to the door. "Thank you for bringing my bag back. I would have freaked out later tonight if I couldn't find it."

"It was no problem." He opened the door and walked out. He smiled at her and got an idea. He walked up to her and kissed her softly on the cheek before whispering, "I'll see you Friday, Hermione."

He heard suck in a breath. "Good night Alex."

Seeing as today was Friday, he would be able to see her again. He continued working merrily throughout the day. His friend Justin came over towards the end of the day when he asked what was on everyone's mind. "You're awfully cheery mate. Hot date tonight?"

Alex smiled. "You bet."


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione was nervous and excited. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt like this. Alex was to pick her up in a few minutes. She was pacing back and forth and kept changing her shoes. She finally sat down at her vanity with a frustrated sigh. _Relax Granger!_

She hadn't been able to get him off her mind since he had left her house. When she had gone back to the kitchen Mrs. Granger and Ginny were sitting waiting for her to spill the details. She looked at her dad as he glanced at his wife and Ginny.

"Hermione dear, if you don't tell your mother and Ginny about this boy, I'm afraid they'll both die of anticipation."

Ginny wasn't able to control herself. "Oh Merlin! He's gorgeous. Not like supermodel gorgeous but in that rugged manly way. Like he could carry you over his shoulder and shag your brains out!" She clapped a hand over her mouth.

"GINNY!" Mrs. Granger and Hermione shouted.

Mr. Granger stood up with his plate and paper saying he was eating in the living room, no longer wanting to be part of the conversation.

She sat down and told them all about the encounter on the balcony and the coffee date. "He's really sweet. He doesn't say a lot but what he does, it carries a lot of weight and meaning. He paid for everything and insisted on driving me home. He even opened the doors for me. No offense Gin, but Ron's a complete prat next to Alex."

"Ron's head is so far up his own arse, he can't see what a catch you are. So when are you seeing Alex again?"

"Friday night. He said he'd like to take me out to dinner and a show."

"How exciting! I'm so excited for you! Ugh. Why can't Harry be more romantic?" Ginny frowned and rested her chin on her hand. She suddenly sat up and with a high squeak yelled, "WE CAN DOUBLE DATE!"

Mrs. Granger shook her head as the girls talked about an outfit for Friday.

Hermione was startled from her thoughts as the doorbell rang. He's here! Looking in the mirror she gave herself a nod of approval. A nice violet dress that almost reached her knees and black flats. She got her bag, and made her way towards the stairs. She heard Alex conversing with her father about football and who'd win the cup this year. Alex noticed her coming down the stairs and made his way over to her. He smiled at her shyly.

"You look wonderful." Kissing her cheek.

"Thank you. You look very handsome." Noticing he had trimmed his beard and smelled like Irish Spring. She mentally made a note at what it would feel like to kiss him with facial hair.

"Thank you. These are for you." He handed her a small bouquet of carnations.

"Wow. They smell amazing. Let me put these in a vase real quick." She turned around and almost ran into her mother.

"I've got these sweety. You two have a lovely evening."

"Thanks mum." She turned to Alex. "Ready when you are."

They said goodbye to her parents and walked out. Alex placed his hand on the small of her back and lead her towards the car. He opened the door, let her in, closed it, and made his way to the driver side. As they pulled away Mr. and Mrs. Granger were watching discretely from the window. Mrs. Granger rested her head on his shoulder before speaking softly, "They look like us when we first started dating." Her husband looked down at her and kissed her softly. "Best thing I ever did."


	5. Chapter 5

They were seated in the restaurant waiting for their order. It was a nice little place with live jazz music. It was soft and mellow creating a warm atmosphere. The waiter arrived with their drinks. Wine for Hermione and beer for Alex. They clinked their glasses and took small sips. Alex's eyes never leaving Hermione's lips.

She caught him staring. "Is there something on my face?" quickly dabbing it with her napkin.

"Not at all. How's the wine?"

"Fantastic. Would you like to try some?" She handed him the glass. Taking a small taste he made a face. "What's with the face? It's a good wine!" she pouted.

He smiled and forced himself not to look her pouty lips. "It's too sweet. I've never really liked wine. I prefer a nice cold beer or a stiff whiskey. Here, try this." He handed her the glass of beer.

She smelled it first. "It doesn't even smell appetizing let alone the taste." She tasted it anyway. "It's too malty. Almost like a wood taste." She ripped off a small piece of bread to try and get rid of the after taste.

"To each their own I suppose. How's school coming along?"

He watched her talk about a possible trip to Ireland for her archaeology class. Their food arrived and they kept the conversation going. Alex asking questions and Hermione talking.

She paused after her rant about which civilization came first. "I don't think I've ever asked you, but how old are you?"

"27. Why?"

"For some reason I thought you to be, no offense, but older."

"You think I'm old? Way to gut a man Hermione." He feigned being stabbed. "How old are you?

"Oh stop it. I'm 20. You just seem to carry yourself well. More mature. The people your age usually have other prospects in mind. Like partying and hooking up with floozy's." she regretted the last bit but said it before she thought about it.

"People my age?" He looked at her in mock hurt.

"No! No! I'm sorry that came out wrong." She was turning red.

"I'm kidding love. I know what you meant. I went through my phases when I first moved out of my parent's house. After a year or so of being belligerently drunk, I got arrested for being in a bar fight. Vince had to bail me out and set me straight. I was embarrassed I had acted so childish so I decided that I was better than that. Occasionally I drink a little more, but I know my limit."

"I never would have taken you for a bar fighter." She teased.

"A girl I was dating at the time was being bothered by some drunk shithead. He put his hands on her so I knocked him on his arse. I'm usually not one for violence but he deserved it."

"I see. What happened to this girl?" she inquired trying to sound nonchalantly.

"We broke up. Never heard from her again. What about you? Ever get into a fight?"

"It wasn't really a fight. But in my third year at boarding school, this boy, Draco Malfoy, was always teasing me. He was speaking ill-ly of a close friend. I had had enough, so I punched him in the face."

"You did not!" He smiled broadly.

"I did. Went crying about telling his father." She thought fondly of that moment.

"You never cease to impress me Miss Granger." He lifted his glass to her and toasted.

After dinner, they walked to a small pub. The entire way there he held her hand. His were rough, big, strong and warm while hers were small, slight, and slim. At the pub there were high tables with a stage in the front. He got them a table then went to the bar. Another glass of wine and beer for them. More people filled in the room while they waited for the show. It was getting kind of loud so he leaned into her ear.

"It's a new comedian. I heard he's just starting to come up. I thought it'd be nice to see him before he sold out big stages." Alex noticed the goose bumps on her arms. Thinking she was cold he put his arm around her and rubbed her side. Little did he know it was from the chills of having to talk so closely to her. She felt his breath on her neck and she felt hot. She leaned into his embrace. Loving how he was firm but soft. His body was radiating warmth and she smelled his cologne and just a hint of the beer on his breath.

When he looked down at her his beard brushed her temple sending another set of chills. He noticed and spoke into her ear. "Are you cold love?"

Not trusting her speech she nodded. He removed the sweater he was wearing and put it over her shoulders. Then his arm around her once more. She snuggled in closer. She looked up and kissed his cheek. "Much better." Alex beamed at her. He kissed her temple. "Good."

The show was hilarious. The entire room was in a roar, howling with laughter. Hermione loved how it felt when Alex laughed. His whole body vibrated and he'd pull her in close and tighten his grip. After the show they walked back to Alex's car. Wearing his sweater and his arm still around her. They talked about the show and the group of drunk friends at the front making fools of themselves. While driving, Alex never let go of Hermione's hand. He'd rub circles with his thumb on her wrist or on the inside of her palm. She felt light headed from his touches. That and the wine was in full force.

They had arrived at their destination. He got out and opened the door. Held her hand and lead her to the door. Hermione spoke first all of a sudden feeling extremely shy.

"Thank you for such a lovely night Alex. I haven't had such a good time in ages." She gazed at his eyes and traveled to his lips.

"You're absolutely welcome. Thank you for allowing this old man to take out such a beautiful woman." He moved a stray hair behind her ear. His hands were warm, feeling wonderful on her face. She closed her eyes and embraced the warmth.

"Hermione?" She opened her eyes and looked at his. He was really close. She could smell his breath. He lifter her chin slightly. His eyes searching hers. "Can I kiss you?"

She gave a slight nod. His lips pressed to hers slowly and gently. Her arms found their way around his neck while his free hand puller her closer to him. His other arm still between them lifting her chin. She kissed him back just as slowly. Their lips moved over one another like if they'd kissed for years. His facial hair tickled her face. She liked how it felt.

Alex finally pulled away and felt proud at the look of her swollen lips. Her hands brushed over his beard lightly. He moved his face into her hand and kissed her palm. "I like this. It feels nice. Don't take it off. Ever."

"Even if it gets grey because I'm old?" he teased her.

She leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Yes."

"Whatever you say Hermione."

She turned to unlock the door and walked inside. He felt like walking in with her but fought the urge. He pulled her out once more to kiss her. Letting her go she started to close the door. "Good night Mr. Bartell. Thank you for a lovely evening."

It was now a little joke of theirs. "The pleasure was all mine, Miss Granger."

She closed the door and leaned against it. _Alexander Bartell what have you done to me?_


	6. Chapter 6

2 Months Later

Hermione sat at Grimmauld Place watching Ron and Harry play a match of wizard chess. She wasn't really paying attention though. Her mind was on Alex. It had been two months since their first date and she was on cloud nine.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Ginny came through the door. She greeted Ron with a shove, Harry with a kiss, and Hermione with a squeal.

"How have your dates gone?!"

Both Ron and Harry looked at the girls. This was the first time all four could get together due to busy schedules.

"They've amazing. We talk and laugh the entire time. We discuss school, books, history, alcohol. He always takes me to new places. We've seen comedians, a play, gone bowling. It's been magical."

"How's the snogging?"

"Fantastic! For such a burly man, he's very gentle." Both girls swooned.

Ron was pissed. Who the bloody hell had she gone on dates with? He knew there was nothing between them, so why did it bother him.

Harry chimed in. "Who's the lucky bloke Hermione?"

"This guy I met at a function my parents hosted."

"When do we get to meet him?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah when do I get to act like the tough brother and threaten to hex him if he hurts you?"

"If you're going to hex him then never!" Everyone laughed except for Ron.

Ginny asked when they were going out again.

"I think next week. We might catch lunch before that though. He mentioned coming to pick me up from school after he got off work."

Hermione's phone buzzed. Her insides melted see it was a text from Alex. She replied back quickly before looking at Ginny. "We're having dinner Saturday. He just asked."

Ron put two and two together from the conversation. Her parents only knew muggles and he was communicating with her on a weird device. "Wait a second. He's a muggle?"

Hermione frowned. "Yes. Is that a problem Ronald?"

"Why on Earth would you date a muggle when there's plenty of wizards?"

"Maybe because he actually treats me with respect and doesn't put down my ideas. He encourages them and even adds helpful advice!"

"What's he gunna do when he finds out you're a witch? Do you honestly think he'll stick around after that? You'll scare him off and then we're gunna be left to pick up the pieces."

"Ron what the hell is the matter with you?" Harry was mad at him for ruining this for Hermione.

She sat quietly thinking about what he said. "I hadn't thought about that. What if he hates it or gets scared? Oh my god. What am I going to do?!"

Harry patted her back trying to comfort her. "Honesty is the best policy. If he really likes you, he'll accept you no matter what. And he doesn't I'll hex him."

"Thank you Harry."


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday was upon her. Hermione was wearing a light sweater, jeans, and tennis shoes. Alex told her to wear something comfortable since they'd be active. He always had something new and different planned. She was nervous though. Tonight she planned on telling him she was a witch. Making sure her wand was in her purse; she made her way to the living room and waited.

Alex was excited. He had planned a nice event for today. Making his way up the Granger residence he rang the doorbell. No less than 10 seconds later he was greeted by Hermione.

"Hey love." He gave her a soft kiss. "Ready?"

The drove to their destination was a quiet one. Alex glanced at Hermione who seemed lost in thought, fidgeting with her hands. He took her hand, keeping his eyes on the road, and placed a kiss on her palm. He felt her staring at him so did the mature thing, he looked at her quickly and stuck his tongue out at her. She laughed silently only having her shoulders shake.

Hermione looked outside and saw that they weren't in the city anymore. The homes were further apart. They were surrounded by trees and small farms. "Where are we going?" Alex told her they were almost there. He made a right turn onto one the properties. It was a small home with a large yard. There was a large shed with woodblocks aligned against it. It all seemed very quiet and serene.

Standing behind her, he slipped his hands around her waist and kissed her hair. "Welcome to my home Hermione. Would you like a tour?"

"I'd love one."

To say she liked the small home would be an understatement. She loved it! As Alex gave her the tour her pointed out certain pieces of furniture and gave a little background about it. Hermione was impressed. Almost everything inside, he had built with his own hands. The kitchen table along with four chairs, two couches, the center table, the bookshelf's in his study, the TV stand, the dressers, even the large four poster bed.

He watched her run her hands over all the surfaces as she admired his craftsmanship. After the tour they made their way to the backyard. He added some firewood to the grill and allowed it to heat up. Hermione was sitting on the picnic bench just a few feet away.

"Let me guess, you built this picnic table too?" she teased.

"Hah! Not quite. This was a gift from Vince. Five years ago for Christmas, he allowed all of us to have a selection of extra inventory in the shop. When the weathers nice I like to grill so I figured a picnic table in the yard would suffice nicely."

She watched him place some meat on the grill. He worked with such ease. He hand rolled the sleeves on this plaid shirt giving her a nice view of toned muscular forearms. She was also enjoying the view of his rear-end. Until now she had never appreciated the bum on a man. He walked over to a cooler and took out a wine cooler and a beer, twisting the tops off both.

He turned around and eyed her. "Quit checking out my ass." He winked.

"Well you left it for an open view. What was I to stare at?" she took a sip of the cooler he handed her.

He sat down across from her and pointed towards the trees in the back. "I was thinking after we ate, you'd like to take a hike. There's a trail that makes it way to a small pond. There's fish and ducks. I've got bread crumbs, we can feed them if you'd like."

"That sounds lovely. This is a beautiful area. I could definitely see myself living in a place like this someday."

He served steaks, corn on the cob, rice and beans. They conversed about Hermione's finals approaching, the new rocking chair Alex was restoring, and everything they could think of. The weight of the confession was making Hermione feel anxious. Alex to a long drink from his beer. She took the opportunity to start.

"Alex. There's something I need to tell you." She fidgeted with her hands again.

"What is it love?" He looked concerned.

"I haven't been completely honest with you. There's something about me that's different from other people. I know it's going to sound farfetched, but please keep an open-mind." She took a deep breath and waited for a sign. His eyebrows were furrowed looking at her intently. He nodded signaling to continue.

"I'm a witch, Alex. When I was 11, I received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It told me that I had magical powers. Professor McGonagall, a teacher from Hogwarts, came to our home and explained everything to my parents and I. She even showed us some magic. She had turned our lamp into a blaze and then into a bird. She asked me if I had ever done something that was unexplainable. I mentioned that I could think of wanting something and then it appearing right away. And how once I was being teased at school and I had wished the mean girl would get boils all over her body and a few minutes later she did. Professor McGonagall helped me get acclimated in the new school where I learned all about the history and origins. As well as all the prejudices amongst wizards for their bloodlines…"

Hermione continued talking for 30 minutes telling Alex about Fluffy the three-headed dog, the troll in the dungeons, about Harry and Ron, Lupin being a werewolf, the TriWizard tournament, Voldemort, Dumbledore's army, Horcrux's, erasing her parents memory, the escape from Malfoy Manor, and the victorious war with the casualties that came with it. She avoided his face, fearing she'll lose momentum if his face was one of horror or disgust.

"…then I went to Australia to bring my parents back, knowing they were safe. They were worried the war had damaged me so they asked if I could attend a regular university. To see if I could live a normal life. That's lead me to this point. Being here with you." She finally looked at him. Her heart felt like it was going to come out of her ears from pounding so fast and loudly.

Alex was silent. The wheels in his head were turning. A witch. Wizards. Werewolves. He was looking at her hands and started to notice the small white scars she had on them. He leaned over and took her left hand and rolled her sleeve up. Mudblood. It had started to fade but it was there. He ran his fingers over it lightly.

Who was this girl? How the hell did he come across her? He was captivated by her. Smart, kind, beautiful. Now he could add fearless, brave, and loyal. Without thinking he stood and moved to the other side of the table. Lifting her hand he kissed the little scars on it. Her palm. The word on her arm. He finally looked up at her and saw she was crying silently. Tears rolled down her face. Beautiful. He wiped her tears with the pads of his thumbs. Hermione closed her eyes. He kissed her forehead, each cheek, and her nose before finally placing a small light kiss on her lips. She opened her eyes to look at him.

He gave her a small smile and pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her. He rubbed comforting circles on her back until she stopped crying. She relaxed in his arms feeling safer than she ever had. Loosening the grip of his shirt she pulled back to look at him.

He was smiling. "Okay." He stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Hermione's thoughts were killing her. Okay? That's all he was going to say? She just told him her entire life and it was all Okay?

He walked back out with a tray. He placed a fruit tart on the table and cut two slices out. He handed her one and sat while he started to eat the other piece. Halfway through the slice he noticed she hadn't touched hers. He smiled again knowing she was pissed he hadn't said anything else.

"Eat the tart and I'll ask you questions afterwards."


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione opened her mouth to retaliate, but decided against it. Picking up her fork she ate the tart quickly. When she finished he started clearing the table. She figured he needed a little time to process everything. She hadn't planned on telling him everything but once it started she couldn't stop. She helped him take the dishes inside. She started washing them while he finished emptying the grill and putting everything back in order.

Hermione finished first and watched him set up a hammock. Deciding to help she went to her purse and pulled out her wand. "Alex?" She got his attention. "May I?"

He saw the stick in her hand and nodded. From where she was standing she flicked her wrist twice and the hammock was all set up. He shook his head in amazement.

"Wow." He stretched he hand out to her. Grasping it she was pulled towards him. He sat on the hammock first then pulled her towards him again. His feet were flat on the floor while she sat hallway on top of him, her legs hanging over his. He put his arm around her. She rested her head on his chest listening to his heart. It was strong and calm. Obviously he was relaxed. He smelled of laundry detergent and the smoke from the fire. Definitely a comforting scent. They enjoyed their embrace and the quietness of the yard while it got dark, giving them a view of the stars over the small forest.

"I didn't get a chance to take you to the hike or pond." He said breaking the silence. "It's alright, we can always go next time."

Next time. She sighed happily, the weight of worry being removed from her shoulders. He still wanted to see her then. He wasn't breaking up with her. She relaxed even more. "I'd like that."

A few more minutes of silence passed. "Do you like being a witch?" He asked.

"I suppose I do. I was given these gifts. They've made me who I am. I don't regret any of the choices I've mad while I've been involved in the wizarding world."

"Is it like in movies where witches are over caldrons making potions and spells? And do they wear pointy hats? Sorry, that was a stupid question."

She chuckled softly. "It's alright. You don't have anything else to compare it to besides movies. To be honest, I was expecting the same thing. The caldrons are more of a trait. They use them to make elixirs. There are kinds to heal, mend bones, to sleep without dreams, even to change ones appearance, or to tell the truth. The pointy hats are more traditional. Mostly the older or prestigious witches and wizards wear them. But they do wear robes and cloaks."

"Do you have robes?"

"Yes. Very few ordinary ones. I mostly have the ones for the school uniform."

"A uniform? Really? Were they white shirts and plaid skirts?" He imagined her in a school girl outfit.

"Not quite so strict but yes." She looked at him to see the silly grin on his face. "Get your mind out of the gutter Mr. Bartell."

"Make me." He winked at her.

Before she had the chance to reply, he leaned her back onto the hammock making them lay on it. Hovering over her he said it again. "Make me."

She pulled his head down to her. Their lips attacking one another. She tasted the fruit on his lips. One of his hands worked its way behind her head playing with her hair. The other was at her waist resting tentatively. She felt his tongue on her lips and she parted them for him. She moaned lowly at his expert maneuvering with hers. His hand had worked its way under her blouse caressing the skin on her stomach. He pulled back and started leaving a hot trail of kisses down her jaw to her neck. His facial hair tickling the skin as it followed.

Alex found a spot on her neck that made her moan. He wanted to continue to the other side of her neck but the restriction of the hammock was making it difficult to move. He moved back and stood up gazing at her looking flustered with swollen lips. He reached her hands and pulled her up leading her towards the house. She had barely closed the door before he attacked her once more. Pushing her against the wall resuming the spot on her neck. She breathed heavily moaning his name, "Alex." One of his hands traveled behind her and took a grip on her bum. He kneaded it softly. This elicited another moan from her.

Hermione's hands were everywhere. Running through his hair or grasping the back and running her nails through the material. There was far too much material for her though. She moved her hands to the front of his shirt and started unbuttoning them. Alex put both of his hands on her bum and hoisted her up. She wrapped her legs around them as he started to walk towards the bedroom.

Once in the room, he laid her on the bed. He threw off the shirt she had unbuttoned and pulled off the white one he had under it. Hermione noticed the toned chest of hard labor, the patch of chest hair in the middle, the tattoo decorating his ribs, and the wisps of dark hair on his happy trail. She had seen Harry and Ron shirtless before but they paled on comparison. They were lean but lanky. Pale and smooth. Alex was dark and handsome. Built and manly.

He loved the look of lust she was giving him. He decided to use her words. "Get your mind out of the gutter Miss Granger."

She licked her lips. "Make me."

He smirked and crawled over her. He leaned into her ear, "Miss Granger I'm afraid you've been a naughty girl. We in this household do not accept rule breakers."

He hadn't even touched her and she was panting. She played along. "What rules have I broken Mr. Bartell?" she ran her hand down his chest.

"You see my dear, you've broken the number one rule." He licked her neck. "Upon entering this room…" he licked the other side "…one must not…" he sat her up straddling her legs "…be wearing…" he lifted the hem of her shirt making her raise her arms and discarding it on the floor "any clothing." He looked down at her flushed cheeks and her panting chest. The pink bra she was wearing matched the blush on her face. He leaned her back against the pillows kissing her slowly. Just as she was going to pull him to her, he slid down her body. "Let us see how severe your punishment will be for breaking these rules."

He leaned down to kiss the middle of her chest. "One strike for the shirt." He pulled the straps of her bra down. She sat up a little so he could unclasp it. He kissed her for the help throwing it over his shoulder.

He worked his way to her breasts. His mouth found the right one while the other was caressed by his hand. Suckling on it slowly and torturing it with his tongue. Switching to the other breast doing the same ministration while his fingers rolled her nipple.

Hermione was on fire. His weight on top of her restricted her ability to squirm. The only thing she could do was arch her back into his mouth giving him more reign. She gripped his hair making sure not to pull hard on it.

"Strike two for the bra." He breathed as his kissed his way down her stomach. He licked around her belly button dipping in slightly. His beard was torture on her skin. His mouth was causing hot vibrations while the hair followed with more sensations.

"Oh Miss Granger. What have we here? Pants? Tisk tisk. This will not do." He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them to her thighs. He was greeted with matching pink laced underwear. He scratched her thighs. "If I didn't know any better I would say you liked getting in trouble Miss Granger." Alex got off the bed and undid the laces on her shoes. Taking them off along with her socks. He pulled the rest of her jeans off leaving her in nothing but her underwear.

"How many strikes is that Miss Granger?"

"Five strikes Mr. Bartell." She barely recognized her own voice. It was raspy and lustful.

Alex got on his knees at the end of the bed, pulling Hermione towards him by her legs. "Recap them." He demanded while he kissed the inside of her ankle.

She was so turned on she could hardly think. Her breath hitched as he licked her calf.

"I'm waiting Miss Granger."

"One for the shirt." He licked the other leg. "Two for the bra." He scratched her thighs again. "Three for the jeans. F-four for the socks and shoes." He was getting dangerously close to her middle.

"And the fifth?" He hand his fingers ready to discard the underwear material.

She swallowed hard. "The underwear."

He smiled at her from his kneeling position. "Very good Miss Granger." He threw the underwear on the floor. She was a sight. Naked on his bed with a look of curiosity and lust. He was hard enough as it was but this was worthy of the wait. She yelped in surprised and he pulled her until her bum was the edge of the bed.

Alex's hands caressed her stomach now that she was closer. "Do you want to know the significance of those 5 strikes Miss Granger?"

"Yes." She moaned as he played with her breasts.

"Well Miss Granger, for your punishment for breaking the rules, each strike will correlate to the amount of orgasms I am going to give you."

Just as her brain processed what he said, she bucked and moaned when she felt his tongue stroking her center. "Alex!" She moaned as he inserted a finger.

"You're so wet." He murmured never stopping. He felt her walls start to move against his one finger. He added another and she moaned again. With two fingers alone he could feel how tight she was. Wanting her to have her first orgasm he sucked on her nub and flicked it with tongue. He had to hold her down with his free hand. She was so responsive and fast. Her head was thrown back against the pillows and her hands were gripping the comforter. He added and third finger and within seconds she had come again. He kissed the inside of her thighs while removing his fingers. They were glistening with her juices. He put them in his mouth and tasted.

Hermione was watching the whole thing. She moved back on the bed giving him room to join her. She was still panting trying to catch her breath. She had never felt like that before. The one time she let Ron finger her he had no idea what he was doing and ended up scratching her.

He took off his jeans and left his boxers on. They left little to the imagination. Hermione licked her lips when she saw he was ready. She had caused that. She had never felt sexy until right then. She was feeling bold. She kneeled on the bed and wrapped her arms around him. Kissing fully. She tasted herself on him and it was glorious. Her breasts felt the tickle of his chest hair. She kissed down his face and neck making sure to leave a mark. This was her man. She wanted to show him off.

She pulled him on the bed but switched so she was on top. Swirling her tongue on his chest and biting his nipple. His hissed in pleasure. "Hermione." She straddled his waist feeling his hardness against her bum. She ran her nails down his chest, his stomach, his ribs, feeling every muscle he had. She ran her hands over his tattoo finally able to read what it said. It was black and written in calligraphy. She read it outloud. "Veni, vidi, vici." She had heard it before but forgot what it meant. She bent over to lick it regardless.

Alex couldn't stand it anymore. He sat up and flipped them over. "I do believe we have three more strike Miss Granger." He growled when her hand went inside his boxers gripping him.

She bit his earlobe, "Let's do something about that." She pulled his boxers down as he kicked them off with his feet.

Now that they were both nude she felt nervous. She hadn't done this before. What if she was bad at it? She read about it before but it wasn't the same as doing it. He leaned over off the bed and opened the top drawer. Hermione watched him curiously as he pulled out a little foiled packet. Carefully he opened it and brought down between them. A condom. Of course. She could have just used her wand.

Alex saw her thinking. There was a worried look on her face. He knew she was a virgin. He felt it while he was pleasuring her. "We don't have to. We can stop." Her eyes locked on his.

"No I want to…I just…Don't want to disappoint you." She looked away from him.

He pulled her chin to him and kissed her. "You could never disappoint me. Being a virgin is nothing to be ashamed of. It shows the amount of respect you have for yourself and not just letting anyone take advantage of you." He kissed her again. "I will not be disappointed if you change your mind."

She thought about his words. He respected her, he cared for her, he was gentle. He hadn't gotten angry when she cried and he hadn't run after her confession. She couldn't imagine it with anyone else. "I trust you."

He smiled and kissed her. She opened her legs wider and he settled between them. He positioned himself at her entrance. "Look at me." She looked and held his gaze. He kissed her again as he slowly moved in. She didn't want to grimace so she pulled his lips to her in a hungry kiss.

He was in. She was so tight he didn't even want to move. He waited for her signal still kissing her. She pulled apart. "Okay." He kissed her and moved. Slowly and gently he moved in and out of her. He knew she was getting into it by the change in her breathing. He kissed her neck and everywhere he could reach with his mouth. His hands never neglecting her skin. He wanted to make her happy.

With his arms on the side of her head he looked down at her. Her eyes were half closed enjoying the sensations of each thrust. She looked up at him and pushed his hair back. Her other hand caressed his face. He loved her. Not just because the moment they were in but from before. He thought about the things she told him and how she was hurt. It pained him. He wanted to protect her, care for her, love her. He smiled at her. He wouldn't tell her now though. Her logical mind will think he said it because of the throws of passion. He leaned down on his elbows and kissed her. Tongues dueling. Bodies meshing.

He felt her tighten against him again. She was close. He picked up the pace. Her moans filled the room and she chanted his name. He licked his finger and put it between them rubbing her nub. A few seconds later she was coming. Her nails scratched his arms and back. It hurt but it was a good pain. He wasn't done though. He owed her 2 more orgasms. Never removing his hand he get rubbing and thrusting. A minute later she came again. He couldn't take it anymore. Every time she clenched around him he had to think of something else. But not anymore.

His pace was faster and harder, Hermione matched his. "Hermione!" He came with her this time. His arms gave out and he buried his face in her neck trying to catch his breath. Hermione placed soft kisses on his shoulder. He moved his head towards her and kissed her softly.

"And that Miss Granger, is what happens when you break the rules."

She laughed and kissed him. "I should break the rules more often."


	9. Chapter 9

They stayed in bed basking in the afterglow. Hermione laid with her head on his chest playing with the hair there. "What does your tattoo mean? I've seen it before but I can't remember."

"It's Latin for 'I came, I saw, I conquered.'"

"What exactly did you conquer?"

"You." He said playfully. Earning him a slap on the chest. "It's true. I came. Went to your parents party. I saw. I saw you. I conquered. You're in my bed right?" he pulled her to him causing her to laugh.

"You're a jerk." She kissed him. "Do you plan on getting more?"

"I'm getting one next week actually. It's old but I recently read The Raven by Edgar Allen Poe and I decided I want a raven."

"That would look really nice. Maybe here on your arm." She placed a kiss on the spot she was referring to.

"Mmmhmm." Alex's eyes closed as sleep took over, Hermione following shortly.

1 Month Later

"If at any point someone offers you candy say no. Or if they bombard you with questions about muggles just look for me." Hermione was prepping Alex for his first dinner at the Burrow. Besides Ginny and the Grangers, no one had met him yet. Everyone was curious to meet the man that had seemed to have captured her attention.

"Relax love. It's just dinner." He leaned over her and knocked on the door. It sounded like a party was in full swing from the house. He wanted to make a good impression. These were her friends. Her second family. People she wouldn't have hesitated to die for. A lot was riding on tonight. Just as the door was opening, Alex snuck a kiss on her lips.

They were greeted by the happy face of Ginny. "Hermione! Alex! Welcome. Come in. Everyone's waiting for you guys."

She ushered them in. Hermione asked who was here and why they were waiting for them.

"Harry, Ron, George, Bill, Fleur, Mum, and Dad. Well not really for you Hermione. Everyone's waiting for him." She pointed at Alex walking away leaving them in the living room.

He took her hand, kissing her knuckles. "Let's get this show started." He followed Hermione into the kitchen where she was hugged and kissed by everyone then making her introduction.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley this is my boyfriend, Alex."

"Pleasure to meet you." He extended his hand to them. "I brought a small dessert. I hope everyone likes apple pie."

Mrs. Weasley beamed at him. "That was so thoughtful you shouldn't have dear. Thank you."

Hermione lead him to a side room where two redheaded males and one brown haired boy were talking about Quidditch. Alex remembered that was the sport wizard's play.

The taller redhead noticed Hermione first. "Hermione! Please tell Ronni-kins that there is no way in hell you'd ever…oy…who's the body guard?" He glanced at Alex.

"George, Harry, Ron, this is Alex. Alex this is the guys."

"Pleasure to meet you guys. Hermione's said wonderful things about all of you." He shook all of their hands, but was squeezed exceptionally hard from Ron. She had mentioned their very brief romantic relationship and how it hadn't worked out but he still pinned over her. From the stories she had told, he wasn't fond of Ron. He took the opportunity to intertwine his fingers with her, earning a glare from Ron.

Their attention was called away with the announcement dinner was ready. The three boys ran past the couple hoping for the best seat away from Mr. Weasley. Hermione was about to follow but was held back.

"What's wrong? Do you want to leave?" she bit her lip in worry.

"Nothing. I wanted to get a little dessert before dinner." He pulled her completely to his body and kissed her hard. She smiled into the kiss, pulling back and seeing the lust in his eyes. Kissing him one more time she took his hand and lead them to their seats.

Everyone was seated digging in. They were motioned by Ginny to the middle seats, obviously the area where everyone could see and talk to the couple, eyeing them curiously. Alex pulled out Hermione's chair and pushed it in once she sat. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley beamed at the chivalrous manners. They served themselves and ate making light conversation before the questionnaire started.

"What do you do, Alex?" inquired Mr. Weasley

"I work in a furniture making shop."

"What does that entail?"

"Mostly we do work for other businesses who want new furnishings that aren't mass marketed. We make our own one-of-a-kind styles."

"Fascinating."

"Alex does beautiful work. Everything is extremely detailed. Actually, all of the furniture in his home was built with his own two hands. He has this amazing rocking chair that truly lulls you to sleep." Hermione chimed in proudly.

He smiled at her taking her hand in his under the table. The gesture was not lost on Harry and Ron. Harry looked on feeling happy for his best friend. She deserved to be dotted on and loved. Going by the looks the couple gave each other, he knew they were in love. Ron on the other hand was scowling into his food. Shoveling it into his mouth, glaring at Alex. What was so bloody special about him? He was muggle!

"How zid you two meet?" a blonde sitting next to one of the Weasley's asked. Flower was her name? No Fleur.

"My parents were hosting a business party to acquire new investors and clients for their practice. I was getting bored so I stepped out for some fresh air. A few minutes later I was joined by a very handsome man who was not enjoying the party either. We talked for a few minutes before my mother came looking for me. Just as I was about to leave he asked if I'd like to have a cup of coffee sometime." Hermione smiled at their simple encounter. "That handsome man was Alex."

Fleur, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley swooned.

Harry chimed in, "I never had any siblings and I consider Hermione like my sister." He threw her a smile. "So as brotherly duties call, I must ask, what are your intentions with our Hermione?"

Everyone looked on waiting for the answer.

He cleared his throat lightly. "I love her. And I'd like to continue loving her and making her happy until she gets sick of me." Alex wrapped an arm around her, squeezing her shoulder affectionately.

Harry seemed pleased by the short yet honest answer. "If you hurt her, I'll hex you." He couldn't say it with a serious face causing everyone to laugh except Ron.

"Noted." Alex tipped his glass to Harry.

A few more questions were directed towards him but soon they began their side conversations. The adults talking about some new law. The boys about attending the upcoming Quidditch game, and the girls about Fleur and Bill's pregnancy. Hermione had gone to the refrigerator to retrieve the desserts.

Alex understood why this was like her second family. They were all a friendly bunch who laughed, teased, and bickered like siblings. During the war, this was her support system, and for that he was grateful she had them.

Hermione placed all the desserts on the table while everyone attacked them. She also placed a beer in front of him and kissed his cheek. "I believe you earned that."

After dessert Mrs. Weasley dismissed everyone to the backyard while she cleaned up. They were about to set up a game of Quidditch. Alex was curious as to how it was played. Hermione had explained it but it was hard for him to picture it. Ginny, Bill and Harry were one team while Ron, George, and Mr. Weasley were another. He walked towards the end of the house and lit a cigarette. He looked on as they played, mesmerized by it. Sometimes it was hard to comprehend that there was magic in the world.

"I really wish you'd quit smoking." Hermione took the cigarette from his mouth and threw it on the ground.

"I'm trying love. After so many years of doing it you'll have to let me wean off it slowly."

"I know." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm ready to go home." She kissed his neck slowly sending shivers up his spine. Glancing around making sure no one was watching them, he pulled her around the corner of the house. He pinned her to the wall and attacked her lips.

They were both so involved that neither heard the ending of the game and the inquiries of their whereabouts. Ron and George went to look inside; perhaps Hermione was giving Alex a tour. Harry, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley were in the yard when they heard a noise.

"It's coming from the side of the house." Harry said. All three of them pulled out their wands and tiptoed around the side.

None of them were expecting the sight in front of them. Hermione was pinned against the house with her legs wrapped around Alex. Their mouths were locked together showing the battle of tongues. One of his hands held hers against the wall while his other hand seemed to be lost up her blouse. Hermione's free hand was pulling his hair.

Harry, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley seemed to be frozen in their spot. Ron came out of the house and walked over to them. "What are you guys staring at?" What he saw made him turn so red he almost looked purple. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!"

Ron's shouting snapped everyone out of it. Mrs. Weasley almost ran back into the house while Harry and Ginny were trying to look anywhere but at the couple. Hermione and Alex were trying to compose themselves.

Ron had his wand pointed at Alex. "Hermione was he forcing himself on you?"

"What?!"

"You heard me! Was he forcing himself on you? Tell me and I'll kill him."

"Ronald, are you insane? Lower your wand. He wasn't doing anything." She took out her wand since Ron hadn't lowered his.

"He had his hands all over you. You wouldn't have been able to scream or fight back." He glowered at Alex who was just smirking.

"Are you daft? We were…snogging." She blushed. "We got a bit carried away."

"I don't believe you. You wouldn't let yourself get handled like that."

Alex couldn't help but laugh. This boy was an idiot. He obviously had no idea that Hermione wasn't a teenager anymore. She was a woman with a sexual appetite. One that he was more than willing to fulfill.

Ron took a step closer to Alex lifting his wand higher. Hermione took a step in front of him. Alex put his hand on her shoulder to lower her wand. "It's not worth it love. Let's go in and apologize to Mrs. Weasley."

Realization was starting to hit Ron. Lowering his wand, "Are…are you guys shagging?"

Hermione blushed. "That's none of your business Ronald."

"I can't bloody believe it. You're a whore." Hermione, Harry, and Ginny never got the opportunity to yell at Ron.

He was being pinned to the wall by Alex. His feet inches off the ground. Alex's forearm was pressing against Ron's windpipe making him gasp for air.

"Don't you ever disrespect her like that again. If I so much as see you throw her a dirty look, muggle or not, I will beat you to a bloody pulp. Do you understand me?" Ron choked out a yes. He let him go abruptly causing him to slide down the wall and choke for air.

Alex walked next to Hermione before lighting another cigarette. He blew out the smoke before smiling at her frowning face. "You've got to let me have this one since I didn't break his face."

She muttered, "I'll deal with you later."

Harry cleared his throat making his and Ginny's presence known again. "We originally came to let you know the match was done and we were all headed to the living room for tea." He pulled Ron towards the door. "We'll see you guys inside." He lead Ron into the house.

Ginny lingered behind. "I'm sorry about him Alex. He really is daft. And Hermione…"

"It's ok Gin. I know he didn't mean it. I don't think we'll stay for tea though. Can you apologize to your mum for me?"

"No problem." She hugged Hermione and nodded to Alex. "Besides I wouldn't want to have tea either when I could be shagging."

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled as her friend walked away.

Alex laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Once the git left, the only word I heard was shagging." He pressed against her back still having his arousal from their snog session. Kissing her neck he mumbled, "I'll believe you said you'd deal with me later. It's later now."

She apparated them to the living room in his house. With a wave of her hand the fireplace turned on giving the room a warm glowing ambiance. She pushed him onto the couch and straddled him. Placing her hands on the sides of his face, she pulled him for a soft kiss.

Alex broke the kiss and looked up at her. "You're absolutely beautiful. I have no idea how I got so lucky." He tucked back a loose curl. "I love you."

"I love you too." Hermione unbuttoned his shirt. With his help they discarded his shirt and the one under it. She ran her fingertips down his chest and arms always admiring the warmth he emitted. She traced the raven tattoo he had recently added to his arm. She placed a kiss on it, then made her way to his shoulder, neck, then made a trail down his chest. She slid off his lap and kneeled on the floor continuing her kissing assault on his body. Her hands undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants.

Alex lifted himself slightly so she could pull his pants and boxers down. He watched her curiously. There was a look of determination on her face. Since the first time they made love they'd been at it like rabbits. However she was still learning and took things slower. Up until now she had never performed oral on him. She'd used her hands before but never her mouth.

Hermione reached for him, lightly using her hand to start a slow rhythm. His eyes were closed enjoying the sensations she provoked. She inched her way towards the tip licking the head lightly. She looked up to see him staring at her with wild eyes. Never breaking the gaze she took him in. Alex opened his mouth to breathe in heavily. Her head bobbed slowly up and down taking his breaths as indication if she was doing something right. She pulled back and swirled her tongue around the top again but with more confidence. Involuntarily Alex's hips bucked upwards. He took her hair in his hand so he could look at her face. She reached up with her other hand and began massaging his sack.

"Babe…" he hissed as he felt the back of her throat. He couldn't take much more of it. "I'm gunna cum."

She quickened her pace and held his sack firmer. The grip on her hair tighten as he came into her mouth.

"Hermione." He gasped.

She swallowed the warm liquid. It didn't taste as bad as she had imagined.

Alex leaned forward on the couch and kissed her. "You are incredible." He lifted the shirt over her head and quickly removed the pants and underwear she was wearing. He was about to pull her onto the couch when she moved back.

"No. Let me." Pushing him back onto the couch, she grabbed her wand from the table and said the contraceptive charm. So far they had always used condoms but there was no way she was going to walk all the way to the bedroom and back. She straddled him again. He positioned himself at her entrance as she lowered herself onto it. They both gasped at the sensation overload of it being raw. He placed his hands on her bum and began to move her. Following his lead she moved up and down kissing him and pulling his hair.

Hermione was close. She gripped his shoulders and started moving harder and faster. She threw her head back moaning. Alex's mouth found her breasts, suckling, and biting. Not being able to contain himself, he slapped her ass. Her head whipped towards him and he barely saw the caramel in her irises. She had liked it. He slapped it again. He got an idea.

Alex lifted them off the couch. He quickly pulled out of her, much to her protest, but just as quickly turned her around and bent her over the coffee table. Her feet on the ground and her hands on the table, he slammed into her roughly. She moaned his name. Again he pulled all the way out and slammed into her, this time she moved back meeting his thrust, getting deeper than she had ever felt. They continued three more times; this time added a slap to her ass again. She tightened around him. He thrust fast and hard.

"Touch yourself." He ordered. Hermione didn't. He slapped her bum again. "I said touch yourself." She finally did. She came instantly. Her body locked as she rode her orgasm, Alex still thrusting. Her hands gripped the table unable to move. He reached over and resumed her position of rubbing her nub. She hadn't even finished her first orgasm and the second had just started. She pushed herself off the table and leaned into Alex. Her hand found the back of his neck and pulled his head to her for a kiss. Her other went between her legs where his hand was still causing her intense pleasures.

She yelled as he provoked a third orgasm. "My fucking god! I can't anymore!" she pleaded with him. Knowing she was done, Alex thrust a few more times before he came inside her. His legs gave out and they landed on the couch with heavy breathing and sweaty bodies.

They adjusted themselves so she lay on against his side. Her head on his chest, arm over his body as well as leg. One of his arms was behind his head while the other caressed the skin on her thigh. Their breathing finally evened out.

"Can you hand me my wand?" she asked.

He reached across to the coffee table and handed it to her. She pointed it at him, "Tergeo." His body was no longer sweaty. She pointed it at herself earning the same results. Then she pointed it at her crotch. "Scourgify" cleaning herself of his ejaculation. She conjured a blanket and laid it over them.

"Hermione?"

"Mmm?" Her eyes were closing in slumber.

"Don't ever leave me." He whispered.

Opening her eyes she looked at him. "Never." She closed the gap between them with a soft kiss.

"I love you Hermione Granger."

"And I love you Alexander Bartell." She kissed him once more before settling into his neck and falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

2 Weeks Later

Mrs. Granger had been doing laundry. She was emptying the pockets of her daughter's clothes. She found a couple of cents, a tissue, and a candy wrapper. Only upon closer inspection, it wasn't a candy wrapper. It was a condom. Her baby with a condom. Hermione wasn't a child anymore. She was 20. She was a young lady. Deep down she knew something was different about her after she came home a month or so ago.

Hermione had glowed and walked with an air of sophistication. She had hid the love bite on her neck but Mrs. Granger, being young once, spotted it. Not long after Hermione had sent her a text saying she was spending the night at Alex's. Having faith in her daughter she agreed. But as she focused on the condom in her hand she had to intervene.

Hermione had come home from spending the day with Ginny. "Mum I'm home!"

"In the kitchen sweety."

She went into the kitchen and found her mother working on a crossword puzzle. "Where's dad?" she asked kissing her mother on the cheek.

"He went to play cricket with some old colleagues."

"Nice. I'm just going to shower and go to Alex's." she bit into an apple about to walk away.

"Hermione sit down. I think we need to talk about Alex."

She took a seat and looked at her mother curiously. "What about him?"

"How are things going with you two? I hardly ever see you anymore."

Hermione smiled. Her mother just wanted some gossip. "Things are going really well. I'm meeting his family next week."

Mrs. Granger looked at her daughter be overjoyed at the prospect of being closer to the young man. She hated to change the mood but it needed to be done. She pulled the foil packet out of her sweater and placed it on the table. She watched her daughters face pale. "I found this in your laundry. I'm not mad sweetheart. I wish you would have waited but that's a silly thing nowadays."

"I'm so sorry mum." Hermione covered her face in embarrassment.

"I'm just glad you're being safe." It was her turn to blush. "Out of curiosity, is Alex your first?"

"Oh my god, mum!"

"Hermione Jean Granger, don't give me that tone. Now answer me. Is he your first?"

"Yes." Hermione knew where this was going. "He was really gentle mom. I promise you. Um…before we did it…he offered to stop and that he could wait if I wasn't ready. Gosh this is so weird telling you. I was ready though. We had already been dating a few months and he never pushed me. We snogged heavily a few times but he never tried anything."

Mrs. Granger listened to her daughter as she thought of her boyfriend.

"I knew I loved him before it happened. And they say you should do it when you're in love, and they trust, and respect you. It was actually quite perfect mum."

"And of course you were safe…" Her mother raised an eyebrow at the condom.

"Yes. I had actually forgotten about it until he brought it out."

"Smart boy. Thank you for being honest with me Hermione. Just be careful with your things. I'm not sure how your father would have reacted if he had found it."

They both shuddered at the thought.

"If you ever have any questions you can ask me. I know it seems weird asking me, but I would never lie to you. I'd rather you have the truth than farfetched lies from your friends. Do you want to get on the pill?"

"Should I? We use condoms and then I can also do contraceptive charms."

"I'd rest better knowing you're on it. But continue to use all of them. The last thing we need is for someone to call me Grandma!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed making a face. "At least not for a few years."

"Thank you mum." Hermione got up and hugged her mother. "I love you."

"I love you too baby. Call Alex and invite him over for dinner tonight. We can make shepard's pie."

Hermione called Alex who sounded ecstatic about dinner. Later in the evening the Grangers and Alex enjoyed a wonderful meal cooked by the ladies. They enjoyed each other's company, and told stories, Hermione being the subject of it all. After the dinner the ladies cleared the table while the men went to the living room. Mr. Granger poured them two whiskeys.

"How are your new clients coming along Mr. Granger?" He asked accepting the whiskey.

"They're coming along nicely. And please, we're passed the formalities, call me John. You were actually a big help. Your family's firm has invested with us and started promoting right away thanks to your flying recommendation."

"It was no problem Mr. Gra… John."

They ladies joined the men in the living room each in tow with a glass of wine.

"I see John beat us to the punch for drinks." Mrs. Granger said sitting next to her husband. Hermione took the seat next to Alex kissing his cheek.

"Thank you for dinner Mrs. Granger. Everything was amazing." Alex lifted his glass to them. "Thank you for making me feel extremely welcome in your home."

"Call me Jean sweetheart. And you're welcome."

"Actually I was hoping to return the favor. I invited Hermione to my parents' home next week. It would mean a lot to me if you joined us. My father will be excited at having your family attend."

Mr. Granger spoke, "That sounds lovely. I can personally thank your family for their help. What's the occasion?"

"It's his birthday Saturday!" Hermione said cheerfully.

"Well then we'll be sure to attend."

Saturday at Bartell Manor

"I don't want to go." Alex whined. He and Hermione were in his childhood bedroom avoiding the guests downstairs.

"Quit being such a baby. Let's just go down and make the best of it." Hermione wasn't happy either but she didn't want to show it. Alex didn't want a party to begin with but his mother insisted. She promised there would only be close friends and family but more and more guests had arrived. Instead of a birthday party it was turning into a business event as clients of the firm continued to show up.

They had arrived an hour earlier. Alex introduced Hermione to his parents. Mr. Dayton Bartell and Mrs. Emily Bartell. Right away she got an uncomfortable vibe from them. They had eyed her from head to toe taking her in and judging her clothes, hair, and presence.

Mr. Bartell had barely said hello to his son before he started to make his quip comments on his attire and facial hair. "A business man doesn't have a beard. You look like an animal. Run upstairs and remove it before the guests arrive."

Mrs. Bartell wasn't any better. "Darling your tux is upstairs. Why don't you go and change to be more…presentable."

Alex grabbed Hermione's hand and led her away from the vultures. He gave her a quick tour before they settled in his room where they had been hiding for 5 minutes.

"We're going to have to go down eventually." Hermione ran her fingers through his beard. "I can't imagine you without this."

The bedroom door burst open startling both of them. Alex composed himself quickly getting up and hugging the woman who had entered.

"Happy birthday big brother!"

"Thanks Cissy. Come here I want you to meet someone." He motioned to Hermione to come. She obliged. "Hermione this is my little sister Cecilia, or Cissy. Cissy this is Hermione, my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend ay. She's a pretty little thing." She hugged Hermione. Unlike her parents, she was the friendliest one. "It's about time he brought someone home. I was starting to think he was gay."

Hermione laughed while Alex huffed and crossed his arms. "Where's that husband of yours?"

"Somewhere downstairs with little Eddie. They probably found the food."

"Uncle Alex!" A small toddler ran towards them.

Alex swooped him up, throwing him in the air. "You little booger. You're getting so big. I can barely lift you!" The child laughed. "Eddie this pretty girl here is my girlfriend, Hermione. Can you say hi?"

The little boy looked at her curiously. "Hi Eddie. Wow you're so handsome. Just like your uncle."

Eddie smiled shyly and hugged Alex.

Hermione looked at Cissy. "He's adorable. How old is he?"

"Two and a half. He's adorable now. Wait until he's cranky." Both girls laughed.

"Is this where the parties at?" a young man walked in.

He was introduced to Hermione. His name was Jacob, Cissy's husband. After some small talk they made their way towards the party of 100 guests. The Grangers had arrived as well. They were talking with Mr. and Mrs. Bartell. John shook Alex's hand congratulating him. Jean gave him a hug and handed him his gift.

"Thank you Jean. This is my sister Cissy, her husband Jacob, and my nephew Eddie." They all introduced themselves enjoying cocktails.

Hermione noticed the disdain Alex and his father had towards each other. Every time Alex commented on something, Mr. Bartell put it down. Or when Mr. Bartell was speaking Alex rolled his eyes and sighed. She learned Jacob and Cissy met at the firm and married shortly after. Considering all the animosity between father and son, she wondered how they had learned of her parent's practice. Alex spoke to Jacob about and sent in the recommendation. She hadn't known about that. She placed her hand on the small of his back.

Alex looked at Hermione and smiled before kissing her temple. If she hadn't been there he would have left the party hours ago faking a headache or fever. He kept introducing her to some of his friends and few family members that had attended. She took it all in stride being polite and making conversation. They ended up with her parents most of the night. He remained silent mostly. Only speaking when spoken to or when Hermione asked him a question on who people were. He kept pulling on his tie. Finally Hermione took it off completely and put it in her purse. He thanked her by kissing her quickly.

Moments later, Mr. Bartell came over. "Where is your tie? You look like a slob."

"I think he looks handsome." Hermione quipped back, growing tired of his remarks.

Mr. Bartell gave her a disgruntled look before leaving.

"Let's leave. There are so many people no one will know we left. Let's just tell your parents." Alex whispered into her ear.

She agreed. They let her parents know who said they would stay a while longer. Alex also told his sister who was sad to see him go but let them leave knowing it wasn't his scene.

They went to his bedroom where Hermione disapparated them to his home.

They landed softly in the living room. Alex pulled them both to the couch, Hermione landing in his lap.

"Thank you for coming with me. I know it wasn't very pleasant but it was nice having you with me." He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He felt exhausted. He hated those things but he wanted Hermione to make up her mind for herself on why he wasn't close to his family.

Hermione stood up and reached for his hands. "Come on birthday boy. Let's get you to bed."

He picked her up before entering the room and lay her on the bed. "I love you." He said before kissing her softly.

"I love you too. Hold on though. Let me give you your gift." She hopped off the bed and grabbed her purse. She pulled out a small box decorated in a forest green with a gold bow.

"Babe you didn't have to get me anything." He really hadn't expected her to get him anything. He pulled the bow and ripped the paper. He lifted the lid of a small box. Inside were three vials of oil. He lifted one and uncapped it. He took a whiff. It smelled like cinnamon spice. He smelled the next one, a hit of woody maple. The last one smelled like an expensive cologne.

"Do you like them?" She looked anxious.

"Thank you they smell great. Where did you get them?" he put them back in the box and placed it on the dresser next to the bed.

"I made them. I wasn't sure what to get you. So I thought of something a little selfish. You had mentioned your sister got you oils for your beard so I wanted to get some for you. I wasn't sure what you liked so I decided to make my own and what I'd like to smell on you."

"Hermione. Wow. Thank you. I absolutely love them. Come here." He reached for her but she moved back.

"Wait. I have one more present for you. Give me a minute. In the meantime put your pajamas on." She walked into the bathroom.

He did as she said and discarded his attire. He threw on some shorts and hopped on the bed. He grabbed the box on the dresser and dabbed the woody maple onto his fingers before running it through his beard. It smelled even nice once it aired out.

The bathroom door opened. Alex's heart stopped. Hermione came out in a skimpy black babydoll and lacey thong underwear. She walked over to him got on the bed and straddled him.

"Happy birthday Mr. Bartell." She leaned down to kiss him but stopped. "Did you put some oil on?"

"Yes." He couldn't take his eyes off the goddess on top of him.

"I'm pleased you liked them." She said before attacking his lips.

They made love all night.

Once they were both spent he whispered into her ear. "The pleasure is all mine Miss Granger."

_**Authors Note:**_

_I imagined Alex looking like a british male model but with a lumberjack twist._

_The models name is Chris John Millington. His picture is the avatar to the story. You__ can Google his images._

_-steph_


	11. Chapter 11

4 Months Later

It had been a pleasant seven months since Alex and Hermione had begun dating. They learned new things about each other every day. Alex learned she studied meticulously and would get extremely cranky when she had a paper due. Hermione learned that when something was bothering him that he wouldn't talk about it right away but wait and bring it up when he was ready. Hermione preferred green tea while Alex preferred black coffee. They both enjoyed history books and weren't very fond of sci-fi. They hardly ever argued and when they did, the make-up sex would be so amazing they'd forget what provoked the argument.

To everyone's surprise, Alex took Hermione to the annual function his employment held. No one knew he was dating someone so seriously. Instantly everyone loved her. The boss, Vince, promised her a bookshelf for Christmas, even though she tried to talk him out of it. She talked politics with Justin and a few other people, getting into a heated but friendly debate and even got the office grump to laugh. Alex hardly spoke; he mostly watched her interact and enjoy herself. They'd had a lovely time and by the time the event was over, she had promised the ladies she'd join them for a bowling night sometime soon.

Alex and Vince had been working on the promised bookshelf when Alex's phone buzzed. It was Mrs. Granger calling. He ignored the call and was going to continue working before it began to buzz again.

"Go ahead and answer it. We're just about done here." Vince nodded in approval.

"Thanks." Alex answered the call. "Hello. How are you Jean? What's wrong? Is she alright? On my way." He turned to Vince. "Vince?"

"What's wrong boy? You're as white as a ghost." Vince places a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"I-I need to leave. Hermione's been in an accident."

"Is she ok? Of course. Leave. Don't worry about any of this."

"I don't know." He said running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Call me and keep me updated. Get outta here."

Alex thanked him before hurrying to his car and driving erratically to the Granger residence. He made it in a record 11 minutes before he ran up the stairs and bolted through the doors. Mrs. Granger and her husband were in the living room with Molly and Arthur.

"Where is she?" He asked out of breath.

Molly replied. "She's at St. Mungo's. Arthur and I came to get you."

Without waiting for further instruction he held her arm knowing she was going to apparate them there. Mr. Weasley took hold of the Grangers as they all disappeared with a loud pop.

The arrived in a waiting area where the Weasley clan was sitting. Ron had a bloody shirt while Harry was being attended to by a nurse. She was smearing a salve on his arm looking like a burn. Mrs. Granger asked what happened to them.

"We were in Diagon Alley having lunch when a group of Death Eaters arrived and began attacking the people. There were about ten of them and we managed to capture them all. But we all got hurt. I was about to get hexed when Hermione pushed me out of the way and got hit instead. I don't know what kind of curse it was but she was screaming in agony. As soon as the first auror got there we brought her in. The healers have been treating her. I'm so sorry. I should've protected her better." Harry talked with tears in his eyes.

"I thought they had said all the Death Eaters had been captured already?!" Mr. Granger asked angrily.

Ron answered faster than Harry. "These were low life ones. One's that never made it on the wanted list. They tried to use a scare tactic but it was just a rogue bunch of losers. The leader was in the attack. He was being interrogated by the Ministry. Dad just came from there." Mr. Weasley confirmed Ron's explanation.

They were in the waiting area for almost an hour before the head healer came to them.

"Miss Granger is stable as of now. She was hit with a dark curse that makes the blood coursing through the veins feel like it's on fire. It's been known to drive witches and wizards to insanity. Mr. Potter, you brought her with just enough time. She's unconscious right now but you may see her. As a thank you for the Golden Trio, we set her up in a private room. It's the fourth room on the right."

Being thanked along the way, she brought them to the room.

Hermione lay on the hospital bed looking very pale and uncomfortable. Ron transfigured a hospital chair into a more comfortable loveseat where the Grangers sat next to their daughter.

"Hermione is in good hands. Let's have her rest. Come along boys." Mrs. Weasley ushered everyone out leaving only Alex and Hermione's parents.

Alex pulled up a chair next to her bed and held her hand. No one spoke. They just listened to Hermione's shallow breathing.

Hermione has been unconscious for five days now. Her friends and the Order arrived in shifts to watch over her. Mrs. Weasley even convinced the Grangers to go home and rest on the second night, insisting she'd stay there. However no one could convince Alex to leave. Everyone tried. Even John and Jean but he refused. The only time he got up was to use the washroom but even then he made it quick. By the third day, the group gave up trying to get him to leave. Harry and George tried to make conversation with him, but he ignored them. Even Ron made and effort but it was futile. He wouldn't speak to anyone.

Ginny would bring him some food but he barely touched it. Alex hardly slept either. He couldn't focus on anything but the girl in bed. Around the clock, healers would come in and run their wands over her body and forced potions into her mouth, but never gave an update on her condition.

On the sixth morning, Harry and Ron had decided to make an early trip to check on Hermione. Ron was about to enter the room when Harry pulled him by the collar. He turned to yell at his friend when Harry placed his finger on his lips telling him to "Shhh" and pointed to Alex. Alex was talking to Hermione's unconscious body quietly.

"Everyone's been in here to see you. Even your friends Neville and that crazy bint Luna. You have to wake up love. Your parents are going crazy. So are Harry and Ron." Alex sighed and held her hand. "I'm going crazy too love. I promise we'll do anything you want. We can see all the museums in Europe. I'll buy you every book you want. I'll even read them too. I'll stop smoking. I promise. Please just wake up Hermione." He pleaded and promised her the moon and stars. He'd reached his breaking point. He crossed his arms on the bed and cried softly.

Ron and Harry had heard everything. Ron reached for the door and closed it giving the couple inside a private moment. At that instant, both boys knew that Alex was going to stick around.

"I didn't think a big man like that could cry." Ron said. "I guess him being a muggle isn't the worse thing she could have gone for."

"She could have gone for Malfoy." Harry said.

"Nahhh." The boys said in unison.

They waited outside for a few more minutes before knocking on the door giving Alex time to compose himself. He told them to come in. The boys took a seat and spoke to Hermione about the past few days, neither commentating on her boyfriend's swollen eyes.

A few hours later two healers came in. "We're going to give Miss Granger a potion we've been working on. This should wake her up momentarily." The two healers administered the potion to Hermione's mouth helping her swallow. Once she had downed the entire potion, all five of them waited.

Within moments her eyes began to shift underneath her eyelids. Slowly she opened them seeing hazy. After blinking a few times she was able to see Harry, Ron, and Alex staring at her intently.

"What happened?" She croaked out. Her mouth felt like sand. Alex rushed to the sink to pour her a glass of water. Once at her side, she leaned up slightly while he helped her with the glass. After drinking the entire thing they healers got into action. Alex held her hand for dear life.

The first healer began jotting notes. "Miss Granger, do you know where you are?"

Hermione looked around. "St. Mungo's."

"What's the last thing you recall?"

"I was having lunch with Harry and Ron when we were ambushed by Death Eaters. We began dueling them. Harry was about to be cursed so I pushed him out of the way…I don't remember anything after that."

"How do you feel?"

"Exhausted. Sore. Thirsty."

Ron cut off the healer. "Exhausted?! You've been asleep for six bloody days!"

"I have?" She looked at Alex and noticed the disheveled state he was in. He looked tired. There were bags under his eyes, his hair looked greasy, and his beard was unkempt. "Have you been here the whole time?"

He nodded.

"He hasn't left the room once. We couldn't convince him to leave even for five minutes." Said Harry.

The healers finished their questions saying they'd return to give her the clearance to leave.

The boys filled her in on the captured Death Eaters and the media frenzy they had started. The headlines were either very correct or very wrong. "Golden Trio Reunites to Fight Death Eaters. Harry Potter Escapes Death. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Lives. Potter a Liar. The Life and Death of Hermione Granger. They're all nutters." Ron recapped some titles.

After a few more minutes Hermione asked the boys to leave claiming she was tired and wanted to nap. Really she just wanted some time with Alex before her parents arrived.

"How come you haven't left?" She asked as he kissed her knuckles.

"I couldn't leave you."

"You could've run yourself ragged. What about work?"

"I have a ton of vacation saved. I never use any of it."

She scooted over making room for him on the bed. He kicked off his shoes before joining her. She quickly nestled into his arms feeling safe.

"You could have at least changed your clothes. You kind of smell." She joked.

Alex didn't feel like joking though. He just held her for fear of having her disappear again.

She held her hand against his, comparing sizes and texture before asking, "How bad was it?"

He sighed onto her head before placing a kiss on it. "You almost died love."

She tried to lighten the mood. "They can't get rid of me that easily."

She felt his body go rigid. He grabbed her chin to face him. "That's not funny Hermione. I almost lost you. Do you have any idea the amount of torture I've been in? Every time I closed my eyes I thought I was dreaming, picturing you dead. I was so lost. I can't…" His voice broke.

Hermione took his face in her hands placing a kiss on his lips. "Stop that. I'm right here. I'm ok." Her eyes filled with tears when she saw the pained expression on his face. She spoke softly. "Remember? I promised I'd never leave you."

He buried his face in hair never letting her go.

A while later the Grangers rushed into the room only to see the young couple fast asleep in a spooning position. They sat down and watched them sleep being glad their daughter had him to rely on.

They knew they'd be forever grateful to this young man.


	12. Chapter 12

2 Months Later

Alex had been outside in the yard for over almost half an hour. What had started off as a pleasant gathering had turned rather dreadful. Hermione had invited her friends to his house. Nothing special to it, just a gathering amongst friends. In attendance were Harry, Ron, Ginny, George, Luna, Neville, and to everyone's surprise Hannah Abbott. Ron had asked if it was alright for her to come. They'd been on a few dates and things were going well. Hermione was all too happy to have her come along.

Hermione had spent the entire day in the kitchen cooking a meal for their guests while Alex cleaned up around the house, making it presentable. At 5pm they had begun to arrive. Hermione gave them the tour of the small modest home, explaining about pieces of furniture while they admired Alex's craftsmanship. After the tour, they had all gathered in the dining room feasting on the elaborate meal and talked about their days at Hogwarts, poking fun at one another.

They told tales of Neville fainting, Luna losing her shoes, Hermione turning into a cat, Ron puking slugs, and George and Fred's prank on Umbridge. Every once and a while they would have to explain certain details to Alex who didn't understand. Luna tried to explain nargles to him but ended up confusing him more. Eventually the conversation steered towards work. Harry and Ron had just finished training as Aurors. Neville accepted the Herbology position at Hogwarts. Hannah was training to be a Healer. Luna took a spot at The Quibbler as assistant editor while Ginny decided to help George run the store for a while.

"You'll be finished with university next semester right? What's your plan then? Are you going to take Kingsley up on the offer to work for the Ministry?" inquired Hannah.

Alex looked up in surprise. She hadn't told him that.

"I have. I'm going for Magical Law. It's a lot of work but it's exciting. Kingsley says they've already got a space set up for me. They have the newest and rarest books possible. I can't wait to read them all." Hermione replied.

"Only you would find research exciting." George teased her. "When do you start?"

"A week after graduating from uni."

Alex was pissed. Not only had she not even mentioned it but she had already accepted. He stood and exited the room quietly. He walked outside and lit a cigarette. It wasn't enough to occupy his mind so he began to chop wood. One can never have too much firewood.

Back inside, no one had noticed the older boy's absence.

Harry said, "What's that sound?"

Everyone got quiet and heard the sound of an axe hitting wood.

Neville walked to the back window to investigate. "Alex is outside chopping wood." He turned to the group. "Why?"

"I'll be right back." Hermione excused herself and made her way towards her boyfriend.

"What are you doing? Let's go back inside. Everyone's wondered where you've gone." She placed a hand on his arm halting him from swinging the axe again.

"I'm fine out here." He shrugged her hand away and resumed his actions.

"Alex what's wrong?" she pressed. He ignored her. "Alex?!" Still nothing. She noticed the accumulation of cigarette buds on the ground. Something was wrong. She took out her wand and waved it at Alex.

Mid-swing the axe disappeared from his hands. He stumbled forward from the momentum. Refusing to acknowledge her, he lit another cig. She pointed at it and it burst into flames. She did the same to the carton sitting on top of one of the logs.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're being inconsiderate to our guests." she snarled.

"You should talk." He replied condescendingly. She opened her mouth to retaliate but cut her off. "When were you planning on telling me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Don't play dumb sweetheart, it doesn't suit you." He said harshly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"About the position Hermione. The position you took." He was getting angrier. "You never mentioned you had been offered anything. Let alone that you had accepted."

Realization dawned on her face. She was so excited she forgot to tell him. It was her dream job. She couldn't refuse even if she wanted to. "I forgot." She said quietly.

"You forgot? I don't believe you. You remember every detail from an encyclopedia but you can't remember an important moment that changes your career or your life?" He counted backwards in his head trying to calm his temper.

"Why are you so upset? Because I took the position? It's not that…"

He cut her off again.

"I don't care that you took the position. I'm glad you did. It's what you wanted. I'm upset because you don't tell me things! You never tell me anything and I always have to compromise. You didn't tell me you had lunch with my sister. So when she brought it up I had to pretend I knew. You didn't tell me about the pains you were having after leaving St. Mungo's. Your mother had to tell me and I had to lie to her telling her I was taking care of it. You didn't ask me if I wanted to help your dad paint the house, you just volunteered me. I had plans that day with Eddie and I had to reschedule. And now you didn't tell me about this! How do you know I didn't have something planned after your graduation? What if I wanted to take you on holiday? Now we can't go!" he kicked a log in frustration.

She listened silently. He was right. She was always so eager to please everyone; she overlooked others in the process. "I'm sorry." Alex's back was to her. He didn't want to look at her right now. He felt her arms go around his waist to hug him. Her face pressed against his back. "I'm sorry Alex."

His anger subsided when he felt her shake. He knew that motion. She was crying. He removed her arms from his body, turned around and wrapped his arms around her. "You're infuriating. You drive me crazy, and I mean literally mental. You're the reason I'm getting gray hairs." He kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry I blew up at you. I didn't mean to get to angry."

"It's ok. You're right. If our positions were reversed I would have blown up at me much sooner." They embraced for a few moments before she pulled back. "Did you really have something planned for after graduation?" she asked unable to hide the anticipation and curiosity from her face.

He chuckled before pulling her into a quick kiss. "Obviously. Unless you don't want to go to France anymore. I could always ask Ron to spend a romantic week with me."

Hermione scrunched up her nose, "Ew no. You're mine. I'll write to Kingsley to postpone my arrival." She took his hand. "Let's go back inside. Everyone probably thinks we're shagging in the shed."

"We could fit in a quickie…" He pulled her towards the shed.

She let go of his hands and started walking towards the door. "No it's dirty in there. Besides I have a special treat for you later."

"Oh really? And what is that? Making me wash dishes?" he joked.

"You're doing that regardless." He pouted. "I'll give you a clue though."

He was finally standing next to her. She leaned into him and bit his earlobe before whispering, "I'm not wearing any knickers." Quickly kissing his cheek, she opened the door and went in.

"Tease!" he called after her.

When Hermione entered the living room, everyone had a guilty look on their face. "What? Did you guys break something?"

Alex walked up behind her being discreet about running his hand up her backside, giving her ass a nice squeeze. She wasn't kidding. No panties.

Unable to hold back, George pulled out an extendable ear from his pocket while smirking like a madman. "We originally wanted to hear the argument but we hit the jackpot. No knickers Hermione? I always knew you'd be wild in the sac."

She turned to Alex. "I take it back, you don't have to wash dishes. George just volunteered his services."

The group laughed while George tried to bribe his way out of it.

After apologizing to Hermione's friends they resumed the gathering. Alex brought out a few bottles of whiskey and they all began to drink. It was strong stuff but it had a good taste. Even Hermione joined in on it.

After three bottles of the whiskey they decided to call it a night. Luna was fast asleep on Neville. Ginny was drunkenly singing a terrible rendition of a Weird Sister's song. They bid Hermione and Alex goodnight. Hermione was drunk. She knew it. She didn't drink a lot of the whiskey, but it was strong enough to make her feel like she'd had more. She was in the kitchen placing dishes in the sink when Alex moved her hair to the side and began kissing her neck.

"We can do those tomorrow." He breathed into her ear. "I want dessert." He sent shivers up her spine.

Alex walked to the table a picked up a few sliced strawberries, popping some into his mouth. He motioned for Hermione to join him. Once in front of him he fed her some. He took one of the strawberries and squeezed the juice on her neck. Quickly he licked it off her. He did it again but this time at the base of her throat. Some juice made its way into her cleavage. He was more than willing to clean it up with his mouth.

He advanced on her until she sat on the table. "Take your blouse off." She obeyed. He ran the strawberries across her chest then proceeded to clean lap it up with his tongue. He unclasped her bra. She took a one of the fruits and made circles around her nipples. The coldness of it making them erect. His mouth quickly attached itself to her breast, prompting a moan from her. He attacked the other one.

He unlatched himself from her chest and kissed her hard. "You're so fucking sexy." He growled in her ear. Hermione was rubbing his arousal through his jeans. He moaned at the movements her hands were doing. He removed her hands and made her stand to take her pants off. She took his hand and placed it at her entrance. He quickly thrust a finger inside of her. "You're already wet for me." He pumped his hand fast into her.

She tried to unbutton his shirt but couldn't focus on the small buttons in her drunken state. She pulled it open harshly, ripping the buttons off. She ran her hands down his body tweaking his nipples making him moan. The pace of his hand quickened, adding another finger. She pulled his face to her. Kissing greedily and biting his bottom lip.

Her anxiety was building. She needed more. Now. Quickly she grabbed her wand flicking it at Alex, making his clothes disappear. He was surprised at his sudden nakedness but never stopped.

Hermione pulled down on his beard, knowing he liked it, and said, "Enough. I want you to fuck me."

Alex pushed her on top of the table again, knocking over the majority of the plates, many of them breaking. Neither of them cared though. They had other things to worry about. He put one of her legs over his shoulder and thrust roughly into her. The both moaned and gasped. No matter how many times they did it, he marveled at how tight she was.

His pace was brutal but Hermione met each of his thrusts. He lifted her other leg, hugging her thighs, getting a deeper angle. Her cries of pleasure, the yells of his name, edged him on. With legs constricted, he had free reign of her ass. He slapped it several times, leaving a pink mark on her pale rear.

"Do you like that?" He grunted. She didn't respond just moaned. He slapped it again. "Answer me."

"God yes." She choked out. He smacked it again.

"Fuck!" He breathed out. He wasn't going to last much longer. He let go of her legs and spread them around him. He put his finger in her mouth. She sucked on it. Dammit she was gorgeous. With his newly wet finger, he reached between her legs and rapidly rubbed her clit. She tightened around him. With a few more thrusts they both came.

Alex leaned on the table to kiss her. Too caught up in their kiss neither heard a creak. In seconds they were falling. More glass shattered. Alex fell on top of Hermione. He quickly got off asking if she was ok. She said she was fine. Then they both started to laugh hysterically. They laughed until it hurt. They had shagged so roughly they had broken the table. He helped her up, making sure she didn't step on any glass. Both tired and drunk, they left the mess and went to bed. They'd clean it up in the morning.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry and Ginny woke up early to join Hermione and Alex for breakfast. They apparated to Alex's house and knocked on the door. No answer.

"Maybe they're still sleeping?" said Ginny. "Hermione was pretty drunk last night. She might be hangover."

"Maybe." Replied Harry. He looked through the window and was instantly on alert, his Auror training kicking in. He drew his wand and motioned for Ginny to be quiet. Taking lead of his stance, she drew her own wand.

"What's wrong?"

"There's broken glass everywhere."

Ginny swallowed hard. This was not how their morning was supposed to start.

Harry pointed at the door. "Alohamora." The door unlocked. They walked quietly inside observing the scenery. It looked like there had been a fight. The chairs were toppled over and the table was broken. He heard his girlfriend gasp while kneeling on the floor. She picked up the object and showed it to him. It was Hermione's wand. Along next to it were reddish pink drops on the floor.

Ginny looked at Harry. "I think its blood."

They continued around the house. The living room was as they had left it. Down the hallway they noticed a lamp knocked over. Tiptoeing towards the lamp they heard noises coming from one of the rooms. A groan came through the door. Then a muffled voice, "Had enough?" followed by what sounded like a smack. Harry and Ginny looked at each other thinking the worst.

Harry signaled that on his count they would open the door. Three. Another smack. Two. Someone saying no. One. Waving his wand at the door he silenced it from making any noise and swung open.

What they saw would forever be branded into their brains. Ginny yelled, covered her face, and ran out the room. Harry was frozen. He couldn't move. The only thing that snapped him out of his trance was Alex yelling at him to "get the fuck out." He quickly closed the door and joined his girlfriend in the living room. The image kept popping up in his head.

Hermione had been on all fours on the bed. Alex was behind her thrusting. He had one of his hands wrapped in her hair pulling it while his other hand had been the culprit of the smacking. Hermione's rear end had an unnatural pink hue to it, obviously from the spanking she had been receiving.

Ginny and Harry sat silently for a few minutes until Hermione and Alex joined them. Hermione looked embarrassed/amused while Alex looked pissed.

Harry made eye contact with his best friend. He couldn't hold her gaze and looked at the floor in embarrassment. Not wanting to be part of the incredibly awkward silence, Alex huffed and began clearing up the coffee table. The other three followed his lead and everyone started to clean up the previous nights festivities.

As they made progress into the kitchen, Hermione smirked at the mess left behind. They normally weren't so rough, but sometimes a carnal instinct kicked in and she didn't care. She heard a cough beside her. Ginny handed her the wand they had found.

"We found it on the floor. We thought something had happened." She scurried away not wanting to know any details. Well…she did but not right then.

With her newly found wand in hand, Hermione waved it at the mess. The glass cleared up and the dishes fixed themselves. Before she had the opportunity to fix the table Alex stopped her.

"Don't. I'll do that. We can eat at the island."

Harry looked on as the couple moved in sync with each other. Their moves were effortless. Hermione tried to reach a glass. Without being asked, Alex got it for her. He looked for a container to pour the leftovers in and she handed one to him predicting his search. Harry noticed the caresses they shared indirectly, fingers sliding as the handed objects to another, and then the direct ones like her smacking his bum with a wooden spoon. If you had asked Harry two years ago how he imagined his friend's life, it definitely would not be this. He was happy they were happy.

"Harry Potter, will you please stop making this awkward for everyone and eat. You guys walked in on us. It happened. Get over it. Eat!" Hermione said throwing a towel at his face.

After she addressed the elephant in the room the tension cleared and they enjoyed breakfast.

1 Month Later

"Happy birthday to you!" Hermione's friends and family finished singing to her. She blew the candles out as everyone cheered. They were all gathered in the Grangers home, eating, drinking, and having a good time. Her heart was filled with joy to be surrounded by the people she loved.

After cutting the cake it was time for presents.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. It's a lovely color." She thanked at the knit sweater.

"Honestly Ron. You're giving me loads of candy in front of my parents! They're dentists remember!" she joked as she popped some candy in her mouth.

She went through all the gifts and was about thank everyone when Alex placed two more in front of her. "You missed two. Open the big one first."

Hermione smiled and quickly tore the paper to the bigger box. She marveled at the item in her hands. It was the newest version of Hogwarts: A History. She flipped through the pages and took in a breath before looking at him.

"This hasn't been released yet. Where did you get it?"

"I called in a favor." He nodded towards Harry. "You're in there too. From the war. You're in the history."

She cradled the book to her chest. "Thank you. It's perfect." She put it down and opened the smaller gift. It was a small wooden box with her name engraved on it. Tentatively she opened it. Her heart stopped. She looked at Alex. He kneeled down, took the box from her hands and took out the object inside. Carefully he grabbed her left hand and placed a diamond ring at her fingertips.

"Since I've met you, you have made me the happiest man in the world. I…I had this really great speech ready but I can't remember a bloody thing I was going to say." Hermione laughed. "I love you Hermione Granger. I want to love you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes of course."

Alex placed the diamond ring on finger. He looked at the beautiful face of the woman in front of him. Her eyes were glazed with tears. He swooped up, kissing her long and passionately. The smile on their faces never leaving. Hermione reached up for him once more kissing him loudly.

"I love you Alexander Bartell."

"I love you Hermione Granger."

George shouted in the background, "And I love a good fire whiskey. To the happy couple!"

Everyone cheered. Her parents came over hugging the both of them.

"Well done Alex. Welcome to the family." John patted him on the back while Jean hugged her daughter, admiring the ring.

Jean then hugged Alex while John embraced his little girl. "When Alex came to us last month asking for your hand, I knew you had chosen a good man to be with. Many of you kids just elope these days. He's a fine young man sweetheart. I'm so happy for you."

Everyone made their rounds congratulating the couple. After a few more hours, the guests started to depart. Once the last person left Hermione and Alex bid her parents goodnight and went up to her childhood bedroom.

Alex was a little unhappy at having to spend the night at the Granger's home, but they absolutely insisted. Hermione locked the door. She walked to Alex and put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I think we should celebrate Mr. Bartell." She sucked on his bottom lip.

"As much as I want to make love to you all night, we can't in your parents' home. They'll hear us."

"Ahh but you forget love. I'm a witch." She stepped back and cast a silencing charm on the room. "Now they won't hear a thing."

Alex had already taken off his shirt when she turned around. "Shall we then Miss Granger?"

"Let's." She dimmed the lights and walked to her fiancé. They had a long night ahead of them.


	14. Chapter 14

3 Weeks Later

"Mrs. Weasley I really don't think it's necessary to go robe shopping. We haven't even picked a date yet so I won't know what kind to get."

"Nonsense dear! Do you have any idea how long it takes to plan a wedding? Months! Years even. We must start now!"

Hermione was being dragged down Diagon Alley with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. She had tried explaining to her that it was too soon for robe shopping, but her efforts were futile. By the time she had finished her argument she was standing in front of a seamstress having her measurements taken.

"Quit frowning Hermione. You'll get wrinkles." Scolded the younger Weasley.

"I'd watch myself Ginny. You're next. You're the only daughter amongst boys. She'll take over all of your plans." The older girl chided her while Mrs. Weasley was distracted.

"Like hell she will. Harry and I will elope before she gets her hands on me."

"Hah! And then you'll be a widow."

Ginny scowled.

"Hermione what do you think about these three?" Mrs. Weasley held the robes up. Hermione made a face. They looked matronly.

"Mum that looks like something McGonagall would wear. They're ghastly."

Mrs. Weasley went through more rows of clothing, leaving the girls with the seamstress who said nothing as she left.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Weasley and Granger."

Both girls turned around to meet the voice that called them.

"Parkinson." Hermione acknowledged her. Ginny glared.

After the war, on several occasions they had encountered each other at events promoting unity amongst purebloods, halfbloods, and muggleborns. The girls weren't friends by any means. The closest they could be considered was civil, and even that was a stretch. The rivalry they had in school was still very strong.

"How about these dear? This one has all these ruffles!" the eldest Weasley came into view with the white wedding robe. "Ahh Pansy dear. Lovely to see you."

"Afternoon Mrs. Weasley. Those are some…unique wedding robes. Who's getting married?"

"Our own little Hermione! Isn't this exciting?! Hermione, go try these on."

"But…" Hermione interjected.

"No buts. Run along." She shoved her into a changing room with the six different robes. "Ginny go in and help her."

Pansy's curiosity was peaking. "Who's the lucky bloke capturing Granger's heart?"

"Oh a nice young man. Alex. Bit of a brooder but easy on the eyes. Do you girls need help in there?" she called towards the changing room.

A unison of "No!" was heard.

"Alex? Doesn't sound familiar. Did he go to Hogwarts?"

"Not at all dear. He's a muggle."

"A muggle? Really? Nope…not that surprising. It is Granger afterall."

Pansy kept asking questions about Hermione's fiancé trying to get as much detail as she could. Mrs. Weasley was only too happy to tell them their love story.

Hermione finally came out in the robe. "No. I don't like it. I look like a cupcake." She pouted.

Ginny and Pansy burst into laughter. She really did look like a cupcake.

"I think we should stop Mrs. Weasley. I don't think a robe will be my choice of wardrobe. Besides, I'd like my mother here when we do go shopping for dresses." She went back into the changing room and removed the dress. Coming back out, Pansy was leaving.

"Congratulations Granger. I'm sure we'll be hearing more about your upcoming nuptials." Pansy said with a smirk. She bid them goodbye.

"Let's head back to the Burrow. I need to get home and finish some work for school."

After much fight, Ginny and Hermione were able to convince Mrs. Weasley to head back home.


	15. Chapter 15

**A Few Days Later**

Hermione was at home with her parents and Alex having breakfast. Mr. Granger insisted on spending more time with Alex getting to know him but really he just wanted someone to talk football with him. Both men were making plans to attend the next game when a knock came from the window. Mrs. Granger stood up and found an owl on the other side. Opening the window, it flew in and dropped a newspaper on Hermione's lap, stealing her toast at the same time. It flew right back out.

"Hey! That was mine! Stupid bird." She picked up the Witches Weekly and scanned the titles. Before one of them caught her attention. Her breath caught in her throat.

Mrs. Granger noticed her daughter nose deep into the article, crumpling the paper with a death grip. Before she got a chance to ask her what was wrong, Hermione slammed the paper down, spilling everyone's drinks and capturing their attention.

"THAT BITCH! WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS!?"

"Hermione Jean Granger! Watch your mouth." Mr. Granger scolded his daughter.

She ignored him. Pulling out her wand, she made a parchment appear and enchanted it.

Alex tried to soothe her. "Hermione what's going on?" He tried to reach for her but the look she shot made him retract his hands.

Screaming into the paper she began.

_PANSY ELIZABETH PARKINSON. HOW DARE YOU WRITE COMPLETE FILTH ABOUT ME IN THAT RETCHED EXCUSE OF A NEWSPAPER! YOU HAVE NO IDEA CLUE AS TO WHAT I AM CAPABLE OF AND I WILL NOT HAVE YOU DISRESPECT ME OR MY FIANCE IN ANY MANNER. YOU WILL CERTAINLY NOT DEGRADE OUR RELATIONSHIP. IF THERE IS NOT AN APOLOGY OR RETRACTION IN TOMORROW'S PAPER, YOU WILL DAMN BLOODY WISH I HAD KILLED YOU DURING THE WAR. MARK MY WORDS PARKINSON, I WILL END YOU!_

Hermione waved her wand at the parchment, sealing it and sending it out the window. She paced back and forth muttering to herself. She finally turned back to the table finding the three of them squeezed together reading the article.

Once they finished, Alex stood and hugged Hermione. She tried to break away but he tightened his grip. "Don't let this get to you. You and I both know it's not true. You certainly didn't cast a spell on me to fall for you and you most definitely aren't set out to destroy the wizarding world by diluting magic bloodlines."

"Alex, I love you, but let go of me. I need to blow some steam off." She said sternly.

He had never seen her so furious. Another knock on the window made all of them whip their heads around. Alex let the next bird in who dropped another letter in front of his future wife.

Hermione quickly grabbed the letter and read it. Another bird flew in dropping a newspaper in front of her. A few more followed with letters. After 3 minutes there were four newspapers and about 22 letters waiting for her.

Alex would open the letters and hand them to Hermione while she read them. A few were from fans of hers, congratulating her on the engagement. Two were from old pureblood families that called her a disgrace to the wizarding world. One was from Mrs. Weasley apologizing profusely saying she didn't know Pansy would write that article. Another was from Ginny, asking her when they were going to kick Pansy's ass. Two were from McGonagall, one to show her support, and the other bidding to have a meeting soon.

One of the last in the pile was from Viktor Krum. When Alex opened it, he skimmed the letter and noticed the name. He read the letter completely before handing it over. His blood boiled. Viktor was happy she had found someone but saddened it was not him. He missed her and still couldn't find anyone who even came close to half the witch she was. He had also extended another invitation for her to visit Bulgaria and stay in his house.

He watched Hermione read it waiting to get a reaction from her. "Bulgaria sounds good right about now." She mumbled.

Alex cracked his fingers. Viktor Krum. If he ever met him, he'd be sure to have a few words with him. That bastard.

"This one isn't bad sweetheart. It's written by your friend Luna." Mrs. Granger tried to cheer her up.

Hermione slumped into the chair ungracefully. "I was hoping no one would find out until after we got married." She sounded defeated. "Now everyone's going to talk about you being a muggle."

"Why after?" Alex asked. "Are you embarrassed I'm not a wizard?"

"What? Of course not. Why would you…"

"Are you sure? Because one letter from your ex-boyfriend and you're ready to go to Bulgaria." He didn't want to fight, especially not in front of her parents, but it had come out before he realized it.

"Viktor was never my boyfriend. We went to ONE event together." She shot back.

"You said it yourself right now. Bulgaria sounds really great right now. Is it because he's a wizard and I'm not?!"

"I'm not doing this with you right now. You're acting like a prat." She stood to clear the dishes.

"You're a real pain sometimes you know that. I'm leaving. I need to get to work." He picked up his jacket before turning to the Grangers. "I'm sorry about that. I seem to be inadequate for your daughter at the moment."

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Hermione shot him a dirty look.

Without another word he left.

The Grangers looked at one another, this was going to be quite a row.


	16. Chapter 16

Two Days Later

It had been two days from that morning breakfast before Alex realized he was in fact being a prat. He knew Hermione didn't care about bloodlines. He knew she loved him. But after the threat she had made to the Pansy girl and after reading the letter from Viktor Krum he couldn't help but feel insecure. She didn't divulge much about what happened in the war. She only gave him snippets. When she had said she should've killed her, it struck a nerve with him.

Hermione had killed. Probably more than once. And she had someone who was a wizard that wanted her, that could easily get rid of him if he wanted to. Alex shuddered at the thought. He had gotten piss drunk the day before, coming to the conclusion that he didn't care. He would fight tooth and nail for her. Maybe she had cast a spell on him. He didn't care. He was being an ass. But he was an ass that wanted her.

He was about to put his shoes on when he heard the crack of apparition.

"Alex?" he heard.

He walked out and saw her in the living room. Hermione looked nervous.

Without a word he strode to her and planted a long hard kiss on her lips. She was taken aback for a moment before returning it just as passionately. When the need for air was overwhelming, they broke apart.

"I'm so sorry Alex. I should have come after you. I didn't mean any of it. I never should have sent her that howler. I didn…." he silenced her with another kiss.

"It was my fault. I got jealous of that bloody Viktor. I overreacted. I shouldn't have stormed out. You were upset and I should have let you vent. I'm sorry. I'm a prat who doesn't deserve you, but I'll be damned if I let anyone try to take you from me."

Hermione hugged him, breathing in his scent, and taking in his warm embrace. Two days being without him drove her crazy. She had missed everything about him. His laugh, his hugs, his smell, the feel of his beard on her skin, his lips.

Breaking the embrace he sat down and pulled her onto his lap. He intertwined their fingers and looked at her face. She was everything to him. "I don't care what anybody writes about me. They can call me a muggle or anything they like. The only thing that matters is that at the end of the day, it's just you and me." He kissed her knuckles.

"I'm sorry I blew up at you. I just got the overwhelming need to protect our relationship. Because of her, people are going to judge you and they don't even know you. They won't see you're a kind and honest man that makes me happy."

"It doesn't matter." He paused. "I need to apologize to your parents. We shouldn't have fought in front of them." he said after a few moments of silence.

"Don't worry about it. They actually had a row after you left."

"Really? Why?"

"My dad said I shouldn't have called you a prat and my mum said you were being overdramatic. I'm starting to get worried. I think my dad fancies you more than I do." She laughed.

"Your dad is not nearly as gorgeous as you are. But feel free to ask me that again after a bottle of whiskey. Throw some lipstick on him and some boobs, we might be able to work something out." He joked.

"So you're only into me for the boobs?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nah. I'm mostly into you for the butt." He gave it a squeeze.

"Mr. Bartell, are you trying to get in my pants?"

"Depends. Is it working Miss Granger?" he started kissing her neck.

"Mmm…It is. We're supposed to be talking this out." She tilted her head giving him more access.

"Enough talk." He said huskily. He picked her up bridal style and walked towards the bedroom.

She assaulted his neck, kissing, licking, and biting. She inhaled the scent from his beard. She sucked on his earlobe earning a growl from him.

Alex placed her on the bed and crawled on top of her. He looked down at the woman in his arms. He had gotten really lucky and he had no idea why.

Hermione pulled him to her kissing his lips softly. She pulled back and stared at him before whispering, "Make love to me."

He nodded and began his slow torture on her. He kissed her mouth slowly. Taking his time caressing the top lip then the bottom. He pulled on her bottom lip and grinded his body into her. He felt the heat between her legs just like she felt his arousal. He slid his tongue across her lips gaining access. Her tongue met his as they moved along one another fighting for dominance.

One of Alex's hands was resting on her hip while the other was making its way up her shirt. He guided it over her bra and slid his thumb over the fabric. Her nipple became erect and he teased it over the material. He broke their kiss. He placed hot wet kisses on her neck. Finding her pulse point, he sucked lightly on it. She didn't like it when he left marks but at the moment he didn't care.

Hermione's body was squirming in reaction. Her hands were in his hair, pushing his head closer to her neck. She moaned as his hands teased her and his facial hair tickled her. She pushed her hips up to him making him pant at the pressure she put on his length. His breath was hot on her skin and she loved how he made her feel.

She pushed him up and flipped them over. Reaching for the hem of her shirt, she pulled it off. Alex's hands went behind her back to unclasp the bra. She moved her arms out of the straps throwing it to the side. Alex got up so they were both seated, her being more elevated. His mouth found her breasts. She arched into his touch, his tongue swirled around her nipple. Alternating between sucking and biting it lightly. He switched to the other, not leaving any part of her neglected.

Alex was pushed back as she leaned over to kiss him. His hands took over where his mouth had been, kneading her breasts. Hermione slipped her tongue inside his mouth and rubbed her heat against his. They were both wearing too many clothes. He seemed to think the same thing. He reached for his shirt and with her help they got rid of it. She ran her nails down his chest giving him goosebumps. She continued to roll her hips against his making it impossible for him to think straight.

Hermione continued to run her nails down his torso. She bent over and took one of his nipples in her mouth licking and biting them. He hissed. Her hands came to the top of his jeans. Sliding down his legs a little, she rubbed over the denim feeling his length.

Quickly he flipped them over so she was on the bottom again. He kissed down her body and undid the button of her pants. He slid a hand inside, just over her underwear and cupped her. He felt the dampness of the panties. Moving them over to the side, he slid one of his fingers along the slit. She moaned.

"Alex. Touch me." She pleaded.

He kissed her as his thumb made contact with her clit. She moaned into the kiss and spread her legs wider, giving him more access. He rubbed his thumb in circles, teasing her, never putting enough pressure on it. Her nails scratched his back. Finally he slipped a finger inside of her wet folds.

She broke the kiss. "Oh god."

He moved his finger slowly, keeping a slow pace, torturing her as she moved up towards him, begging for more. He slid another finger into her. Her breathing was becoming ragged, but he wasn't ready to let her come undone just yet. He removed his hand and pulled on her pants to take them off.

Hermione's eyes were dark with lust and want. She lifter her hips as he pulled down the material, leaving her naked. She scanned his body as he removed the remainder of his clothing. Alex got back on the bed but shimmied down her body until his mouth was on her center. His mouth resumed where his hand had left off. While his mouth pleasured her, one of his hands was pumping fingers into her. His other hand was for pleasuring himself. He was rock hard but he wanted to make sure she was satisfied. All of the anticipation was going to waver on his ability to last.

Her hands were gripping the back of his hair, pushing him closer to her. The sensations of his tongue, his fingers, his facial hair against her sensitive skin were driving her wild. Her mews were getting louder and faster. Her thighs trembled as she felt her orgasm nearing. He quickened the pace and it was her unraveling. Her body contorted as her orgasm swept through her. She hadn't even registered that Alex had moved up and had positioned himself at her entrance.

He watched her come down from her high before kissing her. Hermione reached down between them and stroked his length. Alex leaned his forehead on hers while she stroked him. After a few strokes she stopped and guided him into her. He entered her slowly, enjoying the tightness she provided. Her eyes closed as he made it all the way inside her. He made her feel like a woman. Sexy, strong, and beautiful.

She opened her eyes as he began to move out of her. His pace was slow and steady. Neither wanting it to end quickly. Alex captured her mouth with his. His anticipation from the foreplay had worn him down but he was determined to last. He leaned his head next to hers, panting in her ear. She placed kisses on his neck and shoulder as he quickened his pace.

"I love you." He panted.

He felt her tightening around him. Alex closed his eyes trying not to release yet. Her moaning was getting louder. "Alex. Oh god. Yes. Alex. I'm close."

He started thursting harder and faster knowing she was almost done. Hermione moved her hands to his buttocks, giving him a slap. He would have laughed if he wasn't so focused.

"Oh god! Oh god! Alex!" A few more thrusts and she fell into her bliss. She clenched around him bringing him to orgasm. His body spasmed over hers.

She ran her hand through his sweaty hair as he lay on top of her trying to catch his breath. She felt him go soft before he pulled out of her. Alex rolled over and pulled her to him. She rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat go back to normal.

Alex put his hand under her chin and pulled her up to him, placing a kiss on her lips. She smiled and kissed him back.

"Thank you for loving me Mr. Bartell." She snuggled into him pulling the blankets over them.

Hermione's eyes were closed as sleep was overtaking her. He kissed the top of her head.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Granger."

She sighed contentedly, having heard him just before she slipped into her slumber.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the lack of update. I was out of town. Hopefully this makes up for it. Read and review!

It had been a rough few weeks since the article from Pansy had been released. It was a trying time for Alex and Hermione. Alex more specifically. The wizarding world was so enamored with the Golden Trio that everything they did was speculated on. Now that everyone knew one of the three was engaged, that was all that could be talked about. A few reporters managed to track down where Alex worked and would stalk him trying to get an interview. One of the reporters even managed to go into the store and risked himself being exposed to the muggle community.

Alex had snuck away to call his fiancé and let her know that someone was trying to score an interview. Hermione managed to arrive a few minutes later, pretending to have lunch for him. Right away she spotted the reporter. Threatening to report him to the Ministry for exposing their world to muggles, he quickly left, but not before she ruined his camera and his notes.

Things for Hermione weren't much better. She couldn't step foot into Diagon Alley without being asked what kind of dress she was wearing, if she was pregnant, or if she couldn't seal the deal with a wizard so she settled for a muggle instead.

She had been on the verge of breakdown when Luna approached her. "You know, they might leave you alone if you do an exclusive interview with the press. They want to know more about you. You're a celebrity."

Hermione responded in frustration. "But I don't want to be! I just want to continue life normally. Can't they just accept that?!"

"Sometimes you're so smart you're kind of dumb." The blonde giggled at the brunette.

"What?"

Still giggling, "Why do you think they don't pester Harry or Ron like they do you?"

"Because I'm a girl?" The question really stumped her. She had never thought about it.

"Partially. But it's because you've never given anyone an interview. Think about it. After the war, everyone wanted to talk to Harry, against his will. Ron has always wanted to be in the limelight so of course he talked. But you always wanted your privacy. The few answers they ever got out of you were short, matter-of-fact responses. You're an enigma. It reminds of a story my dad used to tell me. There was once a…"

Hermione mentally tuned her out. Luna was right. She never gave anyone an interview. She hadn't wanted that. The way the boys handled the media was fine by her.

"So what do you think?" Luna asked bringing her out of her head.

"I'm sorry. Can you repeat that?" She felt bad for not listening.

"Give The Quibbler and exclusive interview. We can even write the questions together. You can choose what topics we go over. It'll be in a public place. Almost like a talk show, like those muggle ones you showed me. We can have a small audience, so that it feels intimate, and there will be witnesses that the interview was conducted in a proper manner and not something we cooked up. We can even have a short Q&A if you'd be up for it."

It wasn't a bad idea. It would be a first for her to be so open, and to an audience no less. It might just be enough to have the vultures back down from her and Alex.

"Let me run it by Alex and the boys. I'll owl you and give you my answer tonight. Thank you Luna." She hugged the blonde girl.

As she was walking away Luna called out to her. "Perhaps you can convince Alex to be part of the interview. Show him Diagon Alley. Have the reporters snap a few pictures and let it die down. They'll get what they want."

Hermione nodded before apparating to Alex's.

"Alex, I'm home." Home. She smiled to herself. Yes this would be her home soon. She couldn't wait to start adding her own touch to the house to make it "theirs".

She wandered around the house looking for the rugged man. "Alex?"

No response. Odd. Taking out the mobile from her pocket she dialed his number. Went to voicemail. She noticed the time and saw he was probably on his way home from work.

"I guess I'll make some dinner."

She went about the kitchen pulling out ingredients and charming the knife to dice vegetables. It was starting to get colder outside so she decided on some soup. Using magic to thaw some chicken from the freezer she prepared the meal. Flicking her wand at the small radio, some light jazz filled the room while she made the cooked.

Hermione hadn't heard the car engine pull up to the driveway, nor when the door opened. She did feel though when there was a presence behind her though. Well…more smelled than felt. He always smelled like wood and lemon varnish. She was about to turn around when his hands roamed her body frantically, catching her by surprise.

Her hair was pushed to the side while he attacked her neck roughly. There would definitely be a mark there later. His hands were on her breasts not even bothering to remove the clothing. She leaned back into him. Alex was hard. As much as she wanted to continue, the flame on the stove was on and she didn't want the vegetables to overcook.

"Alex love, give me a moment to…" she moaned before her sentence was complete. She hadn't felt him pull down her slacks to her thighs. All she felt were his fingers at her center, entering her roughly. She felt his other behind her as he pulled the zipper on his pants. Her hands were gripping the cabinet handles above her. Something was wrong with Alex. He was never this rough, not that it didn't feel good.

"Alex…" she had to pause to hold back her moan as his fingers curled inside her, "what's wrong?"

He ignored her, pulling her head back to kiss her. As soon as he broke the kiss, he finished pulling his pants just past his bum. In a matter of seconds he thrust fully inside of her. Hermione moaned at the suddenness but winced. He had started to move before her body fully accepted him. His head was right next to hers, panting harshly into her ear. One of his hands was on her hip while the other covered her hand on the cabinet handle.

It had been a quick two minutes before she felt his body begin to move faster and his thrusting rougher. Her orgasm was just starting to build when she felt him release.

Alex pulled out of her and pulled his trouser back up. Stumbling backwards. Hermione grabbed a clean napkin from the counter and cleaned the ejaculation from between her legs. She turned to look at him after pulling her own clothes back on. His eyes were red and he looked off balance, staring at her with a smirk.

"You're drunk." It wasn't a question. She tasted the liquor when he kissed her.

"I'm Alex, not drunk. Who's name is drunk? Not mine!" He collapsed into a chair laughing.

"Alex what happened? It's barely 5pm. How are you already smashed?" She was angry. Who the hell did he think he was coming home drunk and having his way with her? And then not letting her finish, adding to her frustration. She wasn't some cheap fuck.

"That food smells gooood." He slurred. "Let's eat 'Ermynee."

This wasn't like him. He'd never gotten drunk like this. When he did drink he just sat and nodded to everything. Hermione thought back to the reporters.

"Alex did someone buy you a drink? Have you spoken to any strangers?"

He made a face. He stood quickly, knocking over the chair. He walked towards the liquor cabinet and pulled out a new bottle of cognac. He stared at it for a moment before smashing it on the floor.

Hermione jumped back, startled by his reaction. Something was definitely wrong. She watched him stomp on a large piece of glass then leave to the living room. She turned the stove off, and followed him, wand at the ready.

"What happened to you?" she tried again.

"I hate him." He finally said after a few moments. His fists shook with fury.

"Who do you hate?" She was getting irritated.

Alex shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it." He leaned his head back on the couch, quickly falling asleep.

Her instincts were kicking in. This v wasn't normal behavior. Either someone slipped him some drug or potion, or he was in fact drunk on his own volition.

"I don't have time for this." She pointed her wand at him. "Legilimens!"

_Hermione was shifting through his memories trying to find the most recent before arriving. Luckily it was the last thing Alex thought about, making it easy to find._

_Alex was at work looking at some blueprints. The mobile in his pocket began ringing. Looking at the screen, he made a face then pressed ignore._

"_That's rude Alexander." A voice called behind him._

_He turned around, surprised to find the man before him. "Father."_

"_I was having a lovely meal with Cissy and Jacob when I was informed you are to be betrothed to that little number you brought for your party."_

"_Her name is Hermione. And yes." He rolled the blueprints, and stored them away. _

_Vince walked over and greeted the elder Bartell. "Dayton! What a lovely surprise. What brings you here?"_

"_I have come to whisk my son away on a congratulatory drink for his ability to commit to one woman."_

_The sarcasm wasn't lost on Hermione viewing the memory. It faded soon they were in Bartell Manor, sitting in what appeared to be her future-father-in-laws study. She watched Alex be handed a drink, a large one, by his father. _

_He took the seat across from his son and lifted his glass. "To women. May they always have sexy little bodies and orifices to fill." Dayton tossed his drink back. "Not a good enough toast for you, boy?"_

_Alex stared hard at his father and sighed. "Why are we here?"_

"_Humor me and drink and we'll get started." He took out a folder and began organizing its contents._

_With another sigh, Alex drank the harsh brandy, grimacing. _

"_It appears son, that the girl you're smitten with, is worth quite a bit. A witch, isn't she? And a war hero. My you sure know how to pick them."_

_Alex sat up straighter looking at his father. Hermione was staring intently. How did he know!?_

"_Don't look so shocked boy. We're a very rich family. Even the wizarding community does business with us. It was bound to happen that we would be in business with them. The ministry and politicians always need money. Fetch us some more drinks before we continue."_

_Hermione watched Alex grab the bottle of brandy and return to the desk, pouring them each a shot. The pit in her stomach was gnawing at her. _

_Alex drank the contents quickly. "What do you want?"_

"_You've always been impatient. But let's continue. As you now know, many of our clients are magical. They have a certain…political backing that would be frowned upon, much like us. Your little hot box, swings for the opposite political party than those of our clients. Another drink?"_

_Another was had for each._

"_Since your engagement, you too have appeared in their newspapers. Any time we're in the paper is great for business. However recently we've had the opposite effect. Can you guess why?"_

_Hermione already knew the answer. _

_Before giving a response, Alex poured himself another. "You deal with the crooks and malevolent of the wizarding world. They don't appreciate that I'm with Hermione. I take it because of this, business has been less than stellar."_

"_Excellent. You always were smart. However, you've always been a disappointment."_

_That bastard. Hermione was pacing. He's up to something. He's getting Alex drunk. Ugh!_

"_If you're going to insult me, I'm leaving." Alex began to stand._

"_Sit your ass down boy. We have business to do."_

"_I don't have any business with you."_

"_That's where you're wrong. Listen and you'll learn. Another drink." Hermione lost count at the drinks they had._

_Mr. Bartell looked at his son sternly. "Did you know I have control over your savings and retirement funds?"_

_Alex furrowed his eyebrows together. "No you don't."_

"_Ahh but I do. You see, after you left us, I kept tabs on you. You were still my offspring, I had remorse of cutting you off. When you began working at the shithole, I looked into their finances. They did enough, but again, I was worried about your future. No son of mine was going to work a blue collar job like an animal without reaping benefits. Under a different business name, I invested in your company. I gave benefits, health care, retirement funds, clients, stocks. Everything that makes it what it is today. In other words, I own your beloved shop."_

_Hermione and Alex both swallowed air._

_The elder Bartell resumed, "My powerful clients from the other side are threatening to leave because of your relationship. I did try to sway them by letting them know you really don't mean anything to me anymore. That it's mostly for your mother you're still apart of this family. They would not have it though."_

_Drink._

_"So I've brought you here to discuss your future."_

_Hermione saw Alex's fist clenching at his sides. His face red in anger and perspiration forming on his temples._

_"Which is what? Get to the point." He snapped._

_"You have two options. One. Break up with the girl and I will make you successor of my entire estate. You'll have more money than you can wipe your ass with and bed any whore you'd like. Honestly I couldn't care less. We will retain our family's good name and business will be well as usual. Your mother won't ever have to worry about going poor. And your sister will have financial stability for her family. _

_"Or two. Marry the witch and I will take away everything you have. I could make some 'bad' investments. Lansing FFurnishing will go bankrupt. Everyone who works there will lose jobs, their life savings, and if I play my cards right, they could even go homeless. It'd be a tragedy really. Some of those people have families. Tisk tisk. Pity. And your witch will have nothing to do with you for being a complete loser. Penniless. Homeless. No college degree."_

_Hermione was staring daggers into the man. What a cruel bastard. He reminded her of Lucious Malfoy, but worse._

_"What will it be Alexander? Save your family and be rich or marry the girl and destroy your friends? I have a contract here. Sign it and everything will be peachy. The only thing you lose is a girl. There's always more places to bury your cock. Remember that."_

_Alex reached for the pen his father was holding out to him._

_Hermione's heart was beating out of her chest. No! No! She was being pulled out of the memory. Alex was waking up. She looked back at him reading the contract. "Stop Alex! Don't!"_

She was thrown back to reality landed on the floor. Alex was staring at her with...anger...hate... She couldn't tell.

"You promised you would never use magic on me, Hermione."

"Alex. Let me explain!" She picked herself off the floor. "I thought someone..."

"You said you would always trust me and would never read my thoughts."

"I needed to be sure you were OK!"

"Get out." He whispered.

"Alex no please..." Tears were springing into her eyes.

"Hermione get out of my house. You broke the only thing I ever asked you not to do. Not to use magic on me."

She was crying now. Unable to say anything. She moved towards him but he recoiled from her.

"If you won't leave then I will." He turned ttowards the door picking up his keys and jacket. Without looking back he slammed the door behind him.

Hermione heard the engine of the car roar to life. The sound snapped her out of her trance. She bolted towards the door but she was too late. The car had already screeched it's way onto the road. She collapsed to her knees sobbing uncontrollably. What had she done.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for all your input guys! Please read and review!

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Alex left Hermione. She hadn't heard from him. Not a call. Not a text. Nothing. She'd been at her parent's house all week staying in her room. They tried to coax her to come out, but were unsuccessful. Whatever their fight had been about it must have been serious. She decided not to let the details of their fight be known. She didn't want them to pity her. She simply said they were taking a break.<p>

The memory of Alex and his father kept swirling in her head. Had Alex signed the contract? He must have. If he hadn't, where was he?

Hermione groaned in frustration. She hated being left out of the loop. She hated not knowing. And she missed him. This was the longest they'd been away from each other and it was taking its toll on her.

Unable to sleep, she started reading the newest edition of Hogwarts: A History.

Towards the end of the book, she paused. She stared at the picture of Harry, Ron, and herself standing in front of Hogwarts after the battle. They were tired, battered, and dirty, but the smiles on their faces were those of victory. The longer she stared at the picture the bigger her smile got.

Hermione Granger had an idea.

She jumped out of bed, changed quickly, and with a pop, landed in front of Harry's house. Letting herself in she quickly looked for her friend.

"Harry?!" "Harry where are you!?" she shouted.

A figured appeared at the top of the staircase.

"Hermione? What are you doing here? It's almost 2am. What's going on?" Harry descended from the stairs wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Everything ok?"

"Yes…well no…but it will be. Can you change and come with me to George's? I promise I'll explain everything when we're there. It can't wait until morning."

"Harry who are you talking to?" Another figure came down. It was Ron rubbing drool from his face. "Hermione? The bloody hell is going on?"

"Hermione wants me to go with her to George's."

"Why? Is he ok?"

"Will you both just shut up and change! For once just do as I say without asking questions! I don't want to repeat myself a million times. I'll give you two minutes to dress and come right back down!" She crossed her arms.

The boys just looked at each other.

"NOW!" she yelled causing them to run up the stairs and crash into each other.

"Dammit Ron watch where you're going!"

"Me!? You're the one that got in my way!"

Hermione waited until they were back down and ready to go.

"Will we be getting breakfast? I'm kinda hungry." Ron rubbed his stomach.

"Honestly Ronald, it's a miracle you haven't gotten fat. I have no idea how you can consume so much food." She grabbed both of their hands and disapparated to George's.

George looked up at the sound of bickering in his living room. He smiled at the three. Hermione looked irritated as the boys argued.

"Oy! What brings you lot to my humble abode?"

"Ask Hermione. She dragged us out of bed at this hour." Ron plopped onto the couch.

"No. I dragged Harry up. You woke up and came along."

"So really you just wanted a bit of shag with Harry and me, but now you get all three of us. I'm flattered love. I really am. I always knew you were a minx." George winked at her.

"Eww no. But I brought you guys for a reason. Harry can you please sit?"

He sat as well and turned to face her. All three boys had her undivided attention.

From her bag she pulled out a small basin. Pointing at it with her wand it enlarged.

"Is that a pensieve?" George asked.

She nodded as she pulled out a little thread from her temple. The boys watched as she removed a memory and placed it in the bowl.

"Before you guys view it I have to let you know, that it's a bit modified. A few days ago, when Alex came home he was acting strange. He was…umm…a little…rough…not like his usual self." Ron was about to interrupt but she put her hand up. "No he didn't hit me. I know exactly where your mind went Ronald. Let me finish."

She sighed. "I thought because of all the wedding frenzy the media is causing, someone had slipped him a potion or something. To be sure I used occlumency on him. Luckily it wasn't that, but I'm afraid what it was, is worse. Before I continue, I want you to see what I saw when I entered his mind." She motioned for them to view it.

She watched as they disappeared into the memory. She sat on the sofa waiting for them to emerge. She went over the details in her head. This had to work.

They emerged from the memory a few minutes later. She gave them a few moments to collect their thoughts.

Ron spoke first. "So he left you? He took the money? That bastard I'll kill him."

"No Ronni-kins. We don't know that. Hermione was pulled out of the memory before she saw what happened. Honestly do you even pay attention?" George scolded his younger sibling.

Harry looked at Hermione. "His father reminds me of Malfoys. Only muggle."

"He's awful. The first night I met him he was nothing but unpleasant."

He nodded in understanding. "How do we play into this?"

"So I have this plan. I'm hoping it'll work in one of two ways. If he signed the papers, I need to find a way for them to be voided. Muggle law is a bit different. But I've been reading into it. His father put him under duress. He manipulated him into drinking."

"Only the first glass. After that it was all him." Ron countered.

"Right. I'll get to that. But he was pressuring him. Threatening the welfare of his family. Alex doesn't say it, but he loves his mum, though she's just as unpleasant as her husband, and adores his sister. He would do anything for them. Since his father knows about our world, I was hoping you," she looked at Harry, "could help me convince Kingsley to void the contract. It's illegal to pressure someone into a contract, and worse if he was inebriated. Kingsley would know how to get out of it, even from a muggle standpoint. Kingsley will do almost anything you ask him Harry. I can ask him but with your support I know we can do it."

"Of course. I'm the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice. I have a lot of leeway. That and I know how much Alex means to you." Harry gave her a half hug.

"Hey! No hugging women in my home unless I get first dibs!" George threw a pillow at the other boy and sat between them. "How do I play in this love? Come on! Give me something good. Want me to booby trap the old gits office? Maybe turn him into a girl? Ooooh I've been working on a charm that gives males tits. Need me to slap some on him?"

"That's not what I wanted but I won't stop you if you did…" She threw him a smile. "But in the event he didn't sign the contract, we're in a bit of a situation. The company will lose everything. All those people will lose their livelihood. They'll need stability and help. This part makes me a little embarrassed to ask."

She looked at George and Harry. "I was hoping, if you were able to, and if you didn't want to, or couldn't I would completely understand…"

"On with it woman!" Ron stopped her rambling, earning him a glare.

"Until the company found new investors or financial council, would you guys invest into the company? You'd have to buy 51% of the shares so that the Bartell's wouldn't be the controlling hand. Alex's father might know someone's trying to buy them out and raise the price of the stock. I'll give you whatever money I have saved. It's not much but I can't afford all that stock. I can only contribute about a fifth of what it's worth. I know the shop is doing really well and you're a business man yourself George. You'd be perfect in helping run the company and Harry well…let's face it. You're loaded. Again it'd only be…"

"I'm in. I'll give you whatever you need Hermione. I have no need for all the money. Honestly it's just sitting there. These people will need it more than I do."

"Thank you Harry."

"Count me in as well. After…after Fred…I haven't touched his share of the company. We can use his part. He'd want that. It's yours Hermione." He gave her a lopsided smile.

"Thank you George. I-I don't know how to thank you all. I know you're all not crazy about Alex but he means the world to me."

"So how do we find out if Alex signed the contract?" Ron asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. After he drove off I haven't been able to get in contact with him. I know his mobile is on but he ignores my calls." She sighed in frustration.

George bolted from the couch and into his bedroom leaving the three friends in wonder.

"Aha!" They heard him shout as he rejoined them. He handed Hermione a small device. "Use my mobile to call him. He doesn't have my number. He might answer."

"George you're a genius!"

"I've only been telling you this for year's woman!"

"Don't inflate his ego Hermione."

"Piss off Ronni-kins." George shot his younger brother a rude gesture.

Hermione dialed Alex's number and put it on speaker.

George took the device and waited.

Finally the other line picked up.

"Hello?"

"Is this Alex?"

"Who's calling?"

"This is George Weasley. That you mate?"

"George? How did you get my number? Why are you calling me so late? Did something happen to Hermione?!"

"To be honest I stole the number from Hermione's mobile. She's been a mess since your lovers quarrel. She's fine now but this is the only chance I've been able to get away to call. Sorry for the lateness."

Hermione hit him on the arm. George pulled away from the phone and covered the mic. "I'm on the phone woman!"

"Is she ok?"

"It's not good man. She's been a bloody mess. She's moody as all hell. It's gotten to the point where we can't say words with the letter 'A' because it's too close to your name."

He dodged the smack Hermione was about to land.

"Look after her for me, please George. I don't know what she's told you but I'm having a bit of a family emergency and I need to get this sorted out. I don't know how long it will take but I'm doing this for her."

Hermione noticed the flat and tiredness in his voice.

"Will do mate but you should at least contact her. I think she'll be in a better mood if she hears from you."

They heard Alex sigh into the receiver. "I will. I promise I will."

"Hey Alex? She didn't say what the fight was about but she keeps muttering about signing some kind of contract. Did you ask her for a pre-nup or something?"

"No not at all."

"Then what is she talking about?"

There was a long pause. "Hermione's there right now isn't she? She's listening right?"

All four of them froze. They'd been caught.

"What? Hermione here? No. Never. What makes you say that?" George faltered. He gave the group a panicked look.

"Hermione are you there? Say something….please."

George handed her the mobile. Her heart was beating so fast. Her palms were so sweaty she almost dropped the phone. "Hey." She said softly.

"Hi." There was a long pause. "I shouldn't have left you like that Hermione. But I was very upset. I'm still angry but not at you. I shouldn't have taken advan.." She took him off speaker much to the protests of the three boys. "-tage of you. That was selfish. I know I fucked up. But I'm working on it. Just give me a little time."

"No. I won't. Alex you can't always push me away when something happens. We need to be able to help each other. This, what you're doing is creating a rift between us. I hate this. I can help you."

"I'm doing this for your own good Hermione."

"I'm not a damn child Alex. I'm not a damsel in distress. I can help you. What part of this don't you get through that thick head of yours?! You either let me help you or I'll take matters into my own hands."

She waited for his response. She pictured him running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"You're infuriating you know that right?"

"Tell me something I don't know." She huffed.

"Fine."

"Fine what? You'll accept my help?"

"Fine I'll tell you something you don't know."

"And what's that?" her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"I didn't sign it."

The boy's watched Hermione freeze. She had been pacing back and forth making them dizzy. She said a few more words to the phone before she hung up. She sat on the couch and handed the mobile to George. They waited for her to say something.

"Hermione?" Harry called.

"Dammit woman! What did the bloody git say?!" Ron shouted.

She slowly looked up at them. They were on the edge of their seats ready to pounce. She gave them a smile.

"He didn't sign the contract."


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for the delay! But alas a semi lengthy chapter. We'll be arriving to the wedding in a few chapters. I'm not sure to end it there or keep it going. Let me know what you guys think. Read and review!

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since the phone call and affirmation that no contract had been signed. After much discussion, everyone was to meet at Alex's home and make a plan. His brother-in-law, Jacob, and Vance were already there conversing over the documents. Alex tried to pay attention but the anxiety was killing him.<p>

He hadn't seen her in ten days. She was probably going to hit him. With a sigh of resignation, he knew he deserved it if and when it happened.

He was startled from his thoughts when the doorbell rang. He stood to get the door but it opened a few moments later.

"Why did you ring the doorbell? I told you I had keys."

Hermione scolded one of the Weasley boys. She stopped when she spotted Alex.

Alex ignored the greetings of the newly arrived guests and walked straight to her. He lifted her off the ground in a tight bear hug. He had missed her. He set her back down and his lips sought hers. Hermione returned the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. She finally pulled back taking a deep breath. She frowned when she finally took in his appearance.

"What happened to your face?" She touched the side of his temple.

"Would you believe me if I said I ran into a door?" He gave her a half smile.

Hermione shook her head. "No. What really happened?"

Alex let her go and held onto her hands. He played with the engagement finger on her finger. A relief swept over him knowing she still had it on.

"After I drove off from you, I went to a bar. I drank a lot more than I should have. I convinced myself I was fine so I drove. I ended up at Vince's, crashing into his garbage cans. He came out to see what all the noise was about. When he found out I was drunk he punched me in the face."

Hermione glared at him for a long time. As she pulled back from him Alex thought the close was clear. Without notice, he saw a blur flash before his eyes, and his right cheek stung.

"You're lucky Vince had already hit you, if not I would have done much worse than slap you. Don't you ever, I mean ever, do that again. You're not a child or an adolescent. Do you understand?"

He gave a nod and pulled her into his arms. She nuzzled into his chest savoring the embrace.

"Pay up you two." George stuck his hand out towards Harry and Ron while they each pulled out some galleons from their pockets.

"Merlin Hermione. Did you really have to slap him?" Ron muttered handing his brother the prize money.

"I should have trusted my gut." Harry scuffed the floor with his shoe.

"And you call yourselves her best friends." George laughed pocketing his winnings.

Alex gave the boys a nod in acknowledgement. Still embracing the girl in his arms, he lead them to the living room where Jacob and Vince were waiting. Hermione reluctantly moved away greeting the two other men.

"Hermione love. Good to see you." Vince gave her a hug. Jacob too gave her a welcoming hug.

"Vince, Jacob, this is George Weasley, successful business owner. This is Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. They're both in law enforcement." She introduced them all.

After all the handshakes and how-do-you-do's, they all sat and got down to business.

"What's the plan then?" Harry started.

Jacob took initiative. "Well Hermione and I had almost the same plan. If you and George agree to buy into the company, then we can secure the futures of everyone. However, it can't be immediate or grand investments. It must be done gradually. Dayton is very thorough when it comes to his book keeping. Thus his grand success. He doesn't pay attention to small fish though. Blinded by his own greediness, he overlooks independent investors. I've gone over the numbers, and within a period of seven months, I can guarantee you'll own the majority of Lansing Furnishings. I've drawn up four contracts here. One for Harry, George, Vince, and then a joint one for all of you. The first two are acknowledgments of automatic bank transfers where automatically stock is bought at different prices and intervals in time. The third is consent that Vince is aware third parties are dipping into the company's finances. And lastly, it's an agreement that when 51% or more of the stock is owned by you three, then throughout a five year agreement, Vince will pay you back the money you have invested in recovering the business."

"There's no need for you to pay me back sir. I'm have no need for the money. This is for a good cause and I'm doing it for Hermione here." Harry said.

"Absolutely not. I must repay you. It's too much money." Vince argued.

"Either you accept my terms sir, or I won't sign."

"Harry…" Hermione chided.

"Those are my terms. I will not be swayed." He crossed his arms defiantly.

"All you boys are pigheaded, I swear." She huffed.

"I'm in agreement with Harry. Although I don't want to be compensated, I would like to stay on as co-owner. I've been meaning to expand my entrepreneurial skills, and this is a good opportunity. What do you say Vince? Partners?" George extended his hand out to the older man.

With a defeated sigh Vince shook hands with the boys. "Alright boys. But for as long as the company stands, you will never have to purchase any furniture. Anything you need, it's yours."

"Wicked! Oy! Alex, bring out the brandy. This calls for a toast!" George cheered as he signed the contracts.

"Um… that won't be necessary." Hermione looked sheepish.

"Why the bloody hell not?" the eldest Weasley looked appalled.

"You see…"

"She threw it all out." Alex replied sternly.

"All of it?" Harry, Ron, and Jacob said in unison.

"Don't give me that look. I was upset!"

"Even I admit that it's shocking." Vince tried to laugh it off. "That was quite a collection you had acquired."

Alex was pouting. "I know. Imagine my surprise when I came home and it was all gone."

Hermione held his hand. "It's all your fault."

He grunted still upset over the loss of his collection.

Vince and Harry finished signing the contracts as the final details were worked out. Jacob gathered all the documents bidding farewell, letting them know he'd contact them when the first withdrawal and purchases would be made. Vince left shortly after exchanging contact info with the boys.

Ron kicked his feet up on the coffee table. "Let's order some food. I'm starving."

Alex shot him an annoyed look.

"Let's go out instead." Harry tried to pull Ron up.

"Oh come on. I just got comfortable. Let's order that muggle stuff. What's it called again? Pizza?"

"Sure but let's go to a restaurant." Harry tried again.

"I'm not moving." He reached for the remote to turn on the telly.

"Ronnikins, as much as you're comfortable, I really don't want to be in this house when those two start shagging." George made a motion towards Hermione and Alex.

They were standing by the hallway. Hermione was healing the bruise on his face with her wand. Alex's hands were on her hips caressing the small amount of skin exposed while her arms were raised. Her other hand was busy playing with his beard, running her fingers through it.

"Definitely don't want to be here." Ron bolted up. Harry gave him a saying duh.

The boys tried to get their attention but the attempts were futile. The couple was lost in their own world. Harry and Ron apparated first. George lingered for a moment, watching them. He'd always harbored a crush on Hermione but never acted upon it. As he watched them inch towards each other, he smiled. Fred had been right; she would grow up to be a lovely woman, but just not the woman for him. With a final glance, he apparated out of the home.

Alex registered the sounds of the boys leaving. He would have said goodbye but there were more pressing matters.

He stared into the brown eyes of the woman in front of him. There was a mixture of annoyance, concern, and love in her stare. Her hands were on his face, cupping his cheek, and toying with his facial hair. Without saying a word he reached behind and hoisted her up. She wrapped her legs around his hips. Securing his arm under her bum and the other at her waist, he walked them towards the bedroom.

Hermione didn't notice the change of scenery until he placed her on the bed. She reached for the hem of his shirt discarding it on the floor. She reached for her own and lifted t over her head. She felt Alex remove her shoes and socks. He had already kicked off his own. As he stood she unbuttoned his jeans while he worked the clasp to her bra. He pushed her back to pull her arms from the straps. Tossing it to the side, he went for the button on her jeans. Making sure he grabbed the underwear too, he pulled them both off.

Alex finished pulling down his own pants and boxers. Hermione moved back on the bed until she felt the pillows behind her. He worked his way to her, never breaking eye contact. They had yet to kiss. She opened her legs, allowing room for him to position himself. Her breathing was heavy. The desire she had was uncanny. He hadn't officially touched her and her body craved anything at this point.

Placing his arms besides her face, he pivoted his hips towards her entrance. There was no resistance as her body was wet with desire and in one torturously slow movement, he buried himself inside her. They both moaned loudly at being reconnected. Alex caved in, finally attacking her lips in want and hunger. Hermione reciprocated, pulling his head down for closer contact. Neither dared break apart as their bodies moved in sync, flesh hitting flesh. Their moans muffled into each other mouths.

Alex felt the familiar and glorious sensation of her walls starting to clench around him. Breaking the duel of lips and tongues, he looked down at her. Her lips were swollen, her eyes dark in lust, her face a light shade of pink, and her hair fanned out around her.

"Touch me." She pleaded breaking their silence.

Happy to comply, he attacked her neck leaving kissed and love bites everywhere. Readjusting his position, he leaned on one arm, while the other massaged her breasts. He rolled a nipple in-between his fingers, making it hard and erect. He went to the other nipple, mirroring the action. She moaned in approval.

Her own hands were traveling all over his skin. She left scratches on his shoulders and back. Crescent shaped indents on his arms where her nails dug in. She pulled on his facial hair to bring his lips back up to hers. She breathed in the scent of the oils she had created for him in his beard.

Hermione arched into him the moment he grazed the sensitive essence between her legs. He worked it slowly, hardly putting any pressure on it, knowing it drove her crazy. Her mews got louder and faster as a rush of heat surrounded her. She clenched around him, losing her breath. Alex's own orgasm surfaced as he rode her out. With a final thrust, he released inside of her.

Alex refused to unsheathe from her. They continued their kissing. Their hands exploring each other, mouths tasting every surface of skin. Hermione felt him get hard while still inside her. Without disconnecting their bodies she rolled them over so she was now on top. Hands on her hips and hands on his chest, they began to move again.

After their vigorous love making they laid in bed, covers drawn across them. Hermione curled into his side, resting her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat return to its normal pace. She traced lazy patterns on his chest, playing with the chest hair. Alex was playing with her hair, occasionally running his fingers on her scalp.

"I'm sorry." He whispered quietly.

"I forgive you."

He shifted slightly to kiss the top of her head. She smiled into his torso.

"I'd like to get married in the fall." Alex said after another few minutes of relaxed silence.

"I thought about the same thing. I was thinking mid-October. I know you're not religious, but how do you feel about getting married in a church?"

He thought about for a few moments. "As long as it's not a long ceremony. I don't guarantee I won't burst into flames though."

"Ha. Ha." She rolled her eyes. "After everything I've been through, I'm not so sure I believe in God or anything anymore. But I always imagined getting married in a church. I know my parents would be disappointed if we didn't."

"As long as both don't burst into flames then." He chuckled.

Hermione slapped his chest. "Keep up that blasphemy and we just might." She tried to hide her smile but failed miserably.

"Love we can get married at a train station and I'd be happy. As long as you're the bride."

"Do you know who you're going to invite?"

"Not really. I don't really care who shows up. As long as Vince and my sister are there, no one else is important. You have a lot more people to invite so it doesn't matter. You can take my share of the guests."

"Thank you. I have no idea how to not include some people. It feels rude not to invite them." She blew a raspberry on his chest causing him to chuckle.

"How many kids do you want?" He imagined the house full of kids running around causing all sorts of hell. He grinned at the image of Hermione being pregnant.

"Maybe two or three. Being an only child was terribly lonely. I always wished for siblings."

"I want five."

Hermione pulled back and looked at him. "Like hell we are. Three max."

"Five."

"Three."

"Fine four." She glared at him. "Fine three, but just know I won't be using protection just to knock you up for baby number four."

They shifted around onto their sides staring at one another. Alex grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. His eyes shifted focus to the scarred word on her forearm.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Will our children be magical or muggle?"

"I don't know. There's a 70/30 chance. Magical genes are stronger than muggle ones."

Alex thought about his next words. "I hope that if one of them is, they all are. Who wouldn't want to do magic?"

Hermione traced the tattoo on his ribs. "I'd like to get a tattoo."

"Oh really? Where?"

"Maybe on my shoulder or my ankle. Nothing too big. Perhaps a flower or a butterfly."

"We could get matching tattoos. I'll get whatever you decide."

"That's crazy. What if I decide to get a lion in a tutu?"

"I'll be the sexiest man alive with a fruity lion tattooed on their body." He smirked.

"Smart ass." She laughed.

Alex pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Hold on." She turned around so they were spooning. His arms snaked around her, pulling her in closer.

Hermione stifled a yawn. She was spent from earlier activities. She leaned back into him, melding to his form.

"I love you Hermione." He kissed right below her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"I love you too." She wiggled her bottom at him.

"You're trying to kill me aren't you?" He joked, his hand looking for its destination.

"Me? Never."

Alex lifted her leg, putting it over his. His hand found its goal, happily surprised to find out she was ready again. He teased her with tip, never letting himself enter, even as she pushed back into him.

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh.

"What do we say Miss Granger?" He moved her hair exposing her neck. He licked the hollow space under her ear earning himself a moan. Her rear backed into him trying to find some friction. One hand kneaded her breasts while the other teased the sensitive flesh at the front of her entrance. "Well Miss Granger?"

She moaned again as he added a little pressure. She put her hand over his trying to add more pressure.

"Tsk tsk Miss Granger. You know the magic word." He slid one finger into her quickly before retracting it.

"P-please." She stuttered into her moan.

Alex filled her once more.

After their highs, sleep was mere moments away. Hermione was on his chest trying to keep her eyes open.

"Thank you for a lovely afternoon Mr. Bartell."

Alex's own eyes were heavy with exhaustion.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Granger."


	20. Chapter 20

This is a fun little filler chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I'm finally done! No more school for a whole month!" Hermione shouted as she closed the door.<p>

Mrs. Granger stuck her head out of the kitchen. "How'd it go?"

"I think it went well. I was stumped on the last essay portion but I was able to finish." She joined her mother in the kitchen.

"As long as you tried your best."

They sat at the table, drinking tea and cookies, catching up on gossip and news.

"Mum can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"How did you get along with dad's family? Did they ever make you feel uncomfortable?"

"No never. Why? Does this have to do with Alex's family?"

"Kind of. Well I get along with his sister. His mother seems indifferent towards me and his father is a nightmare."

Mrs. Granger chuckled. "You don't have to get along with your in-laws Hermione. It would be easier if you did but it's not necessary. When I first started dating your father, I didn't get along with your Aunt Emily. She was…a bitch."

"Mum!"

"Oh please. She was awful. She criticized everything I said, did, wore. Ugh she was terrible."

"What did you do?"

"I ignored her. Eventually she gave up. I wasn't going to leave your dad anytime soon and she learned to accept it. Now we're very close. She's truly like a sister to me." She reached over to take her daughters hand. "Don't stress yourself over things you can't control."

"I know. I just…the other day when we were in bed we were talking about the wedding. I asked who he wanted to invite from his side and he only wants Vince and Cissy there. No one else. I know he says he doesn't care but _I want_ his family there. They'll regret not being there and I know he'll be grateful they're there."

"They'll come around. Have a little faith sweetheart."

"Thank you mum."

"Come on. Let's go pick up your future husband and go to Diagon Alley."

* * *

><p>"Now I just tap these bricks here. And…" Hermione stepped back as the bricks on the wall began to move.<p>

Alex stared in awe as a whole new world was brought before his eyes.

Mrs. Granger whispered in his ear. "No matter how many times I've seen it, it still amazes me."

"Ready?" Without waiting for a response, Hermione took his hand and led him through the opening.

To Alex was overwhelmed was an understatement.

They walked through the street, pointing at stores and objects, giving brief but detailed explanations.

"That's Flourish and Blotts. They sell all kinds of books. Around the corner is the Ollivanders. That's where witches and wizards get their wands..."

There was a loud explosion from one of the shops.

"What's that over there?" He asked.

"And that is Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." Hermione said with a frown on her face.

She and Mrs. Granger followed Alex into the store. Opening the door a cloud of smoke escaped the shop.

"I told you not to touch that Seamus. You break it you buy it! Oyyy, if it isn't Bartell and the lovely Mrs. Granger...oh hi Hermione. Move will ya."

George tackled Alex into a bear hug catching him off guard. He jokingly pushed Hermione out of the way and hugged her mother.

"Mrs. Granger you look amazing as ever. Flawless, perfection, dazzling." He dipped her while hugging her.

"Oh George you flatter an old woman." A blush creeping on her face.

"Hands off my mum George. She's happily married!" She crossed her arms and glared at the redhead then at her mother.

"You ruin all the fun. Alex, let's give you a tour. Feel free to take anything you like." He looked at Hermione. "You still have to pay. I like him better than you anyway." He led Alex away from the women but gave the bearded man a pat on the ass before winking at Hermione.

Mrs. Granger laughed at the banter. The girls browsed around the shop waiting for the boys to return. Her mother fell in love with a miniature sized owl that served as a reminder calendar, hooting until the owner paid attention to it.

George approached the pair. "Find anything you like Mrs. Granger?"

"Please sweetheart, call me Jean. But I must say, this is adorable!"

"It's a popular seller. Let me show you some more of our recent inventions." He glanced back at Hermione. "Alex is upstairs in my office. He's waiting for you." Winking he steered the older woman away.

She went up to the hidden office. As soon as she turned the knob on the door a hand grabbed her, pulling her in.

"Alex what are you…"

He silenced her with his mouth on hers pushing her against the door. She mewed into his mouth caught by surprise but very much welcome. Alex pulled away quickly, dropping to his knees and lifting up her skirt.

"George gave me a new potion he's working on. Something arousal or other."

He pulled down her panties, helping her step out of them. Lifting her leg, he put it over his shoulder, and delved into her core. Hermione gripped the back of his hair trying to suppress her moans as he added a few fingers.

In the excitement and building pleasure the couple was too caught up in the pleasure to notice the fireplace start to ignite from the corner.

The wave of pleasure overcame Hermione's senses. She threw her head back, panting her lover's name, one hand still gripping the back of his head, while the other held the doorknob trying to keep her steady. Alex put her leg back down and worked his way up her body, finally reaching her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening their kiss.

She heard a sound but ignored it. Alex worked his way down her neck. Hearing the sound again, but a little louder, she finally opened her eyes. Standing by the floo was a very red looking Ron, a red looking Harry, and a very amused looking Ginny.

"Oh my god! Alex!" she tried getting his attention.

"Mmm round two?" he squeezed her backside.

"AHEM!"

Alex froze. She buried her face into his neck. Embarrassment hitting her full force. He released her and turned around, shielding her from the new intruders.

"Harry, Ginny, Ron."

"Hello to you both." Ginny smirked. "Are we interrupting?"

"Actually, just a little bit. If you can please give us 10 min…"

Hermione interrupted. "Five!"

"Sorry, five minutes, we will join you downstairs."

"Aha."

Ginny grabbed the arms of the two boys and led them through the door.

Hermione turned him around and tugged on his beard, bringing his lips to hers.

"Five minutes love."

* * *

><p>Mrs. Granger, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and George were waiting outside. The couple emerged with smiles on their faces and pep in their step. The eldest and youngest Weasley gave them winks and grins.<p>

Mrs. Granger looked them over once and shook her head.

"If you two insist on being inappropriate everywhere, at least have the decency to look presentable. Hermione your blouse is buttoned incorrectly and Alex your fly is open. Back in my day, you didn't even need to take off your clothes fully if you were doing it right."

"Oh my god Mum!" Her daughter stared.

"Let's go. We'll miss our meeting at the Ministry." She began walking leaving the kids behind.

George turned to Hermione. "If your parents ever get divorced or your dad dies, I don't care if I'm married or not, I'm so making a move on your mom. Jean wait for me!" he chased after her.

Ron shook his head. "This is going to be a long day."


	21. Chapter 21

I tried uploading this yesterday and earlier today but the server was down. Anyway read and review please!

* * *

><p>At the Ministry of Magic, the gang was gathered in Kingsley's office. They went over the pleasantries of catching up on everyone's life. Alex and Mrs. Granger heard them go over stories and gossip, not knowing who was who. Once they had been all caught up, Kingsley addressed the matter at hand.<p>

"I'm sure Hermione has explained to all of you why we're here."

There were nods all around.

"Well then Mr. Bartell, if you can please join me up here."

Alex stood and walked to the minister's desk.

"Mrs. Granger, please join Mr. Bartell on this side. Hermione, Harry, if you can please stand on the opposite side."

Everyone did as instructed.

"Alright Mr. Bartell, I am going to say a few lines. You will give your answers; at the end I will have you sign a contract where Mrs. Granger will be your muggle character witness. Then Hermione and Harry will also vouch for you in the wizarding community. Not that we do not trust you, but after the war, it is imperative that our world remains a secret so that it can heal and begin to grow again."

"I understand Minister." Alex replied.

"Excellent let's begin."

Kingsley pointed his wand at a parchment on his desk. "Invoking the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy for an Alexander Charles Bartell. You have been informed through a member of our community, a one Hermione Jean Granger. Is this correct?"

"Yes Sir."

"Do you agree to swear your loyalty, discretion, and secrecy to the wizarding world?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you agree to never reveal any of secrets to any other muggles?"

"Yes sir."

"And do you agree to always let Hermione be the one to select the music in the car?"

"What? How is that relevant?" Alex looked at the puzzled look on everyone's face.

Kingsley looked at George. "Mr. Weasley this is not a joke." Turning back to Alex. "We'll strike that question from the contract. Mr. Bartell, I just need you to sign here at the bottom, reaffirming your answers."

Alex signed. Followed by Mrs. Granger.

"Hermione and Harry, point your wands to seal your vouch." They both did.

"And we have completed the agreement." The parchment rolled up and disappeared. "Thank you all. I hate to cut it short, but I have another meeting to attend."

"Thank you Kingsley. We really appreciate it." Hermione shook his hand.

"Just be sure to seat me at a good table at your wedding." He gave her a wink.

Everyone exited the building. Mrs. Granger left with Ginny and George while Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Alex went the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

><p>Luna was waiting for them in the backroom. There were ten other people who were part of other media. Hermione had finally gotten around to talking to the boys about the exclusive interview with the Quibbler. They agreed to be present just in case it got out of hand. Considering Luna was going to be the one administering it, there wasn't much to fret over.<p>

Two thirds of the Golden Trio sat in the audience while the other third sat on the makeshift stage with her husband to be and Luna. The blonde took out some parchment and a tape recorder.

"Ready?"

Receiving a nod from the couple, the interview began. They began with easy questions, mostly directed towards Hermione. Their time at school, background of the prejudices of being muggleborn, being a part of the Golden Trio, and the ultimate demise of Tom Riddle.

"What have you been doing now that the war is over?"

"Once I was able to secure the safety of my parents, I brought them back to England. I had to inform them of everything that took place, and they were less than thrilled of all the danger we put ourselves through. Now that everything is settled, for the most part, they wanted me to pursue my education in the muggle community. I never got the opportunity to spend much time with them since my discovery of being a witch, so I decided to accept their request. I'm now at a muggle university following the academic curriculum of an English Literature major."

"That makes complete sense. As far as I can remember you've always had a book in your hands." Luna relished in her memories of their time at Hogwarts. "There are rumors speculating that you have no trust in the Ministry of Magic because you keep turning down job positions. Is there any truth in these rumors?"

"Absolutely not. I have complete faith in Kingsley Shacklebolt. I trust his judgement. I trust who he trusts. He is doing a fine job keeping the morally correct people in the government."

"Then why the turn downs?"

"As I said, I'm finishing my academic career. Once I have finished, I will definitely look into a proper position, but I would like to do it on my terms. Not just because of who I am associated with, but because I have truly earner it. Even if it means being the errand girl for a while. I want the respect of my colleagues because I have earned my spot. Plus, it will be a while before I settle down into a career. We'd like to travel for a bit and enjoy our time as newlyweds."

"Thank you for brining that up. Now we can go onto the pending situation on everyone's mind. Congratulations on your engagement!"

Alex intertwined his fingers with Hermione's as she thanked the blonde.

"How did you and Alex meet?"

"We met at a function my parents held for their dentistry practice. Alex was a representative from his employer there. I had stepped out to the patio for some fresh air as did he. We talked for a few minutes, but I was being called back in to the party, so he asked me out for coffee and since then, well, we've been together."

The audience cooed as the couple smiled lovingly at each other.

"Alex, what was your reaction when Hermione admitted to you she was a witch?"

"I thought she had gone crazy." The audience chuckled with him. "But in all honesty, it took me a while to wrap my head around it. Even know it seems a bit farfetched. Yet here I am with all of you, in a wizard's pub."

Hermione put in her two cents. "Please. He didn't react at all. When I told him he sat like a statue. I kept talking and talking hoping he would have told me to shut up or something, but he just sat there with a blank expression on his face."

"How come when we tell you to shut up, all we get is smacked!?" Ron heckled from the front row causing everyone to laugh.

She shot him a murderous glare. "Because you're annoying Ronald!"

Alex turned to Hermione. "That's not true. I reacted. Just not the way you wanted or expected."

"Saying 'Okay' and then stuffing a fruit tart in my face hardly construe's as a reaction."

Luna giggled. "Obviously it didn't matter seeing as you're to be betrothed now. How did you propose? When can we expect the wedding and how many guests are you inviting?"

"I proposed on Hermione's birthday. We'd been courting for a little over half a year and it just felt right."

"We were thinking in the fall of next year. Something small for just friends and family. I'm an only child, Alex has one sibling, and we both have our parents. Other than that just a few friends. We don't want it out of hand."

"There's a lot of buzz surrounding your wedding. Everyone's curious as to what you'll wear and who those attendees are. Will you allow media coverage on the date?"

"Hermione and I enjoy our privacy and we wish for everyone to respect that. However we have agreed to have one reporter present. We understand the curiosity of celebrity fame…"

"Although I'm not a celebrity! Just a normal woman getting married!"

"Right, we understand the curiosity, that one reporter will attend and be able to write an article and snap photographs, pending our approval of the final edit. Hermione has had some…disagreements with articles being written about her, and she agreed this would be fair."

Luna scribbled notes into her paper as the answered. Shyly she asked, "Have you selected that reporter yet?"

Hermione beamed. "Of course. Luna, would you be our reporter? I know you'll write it with honesty and integrity."

"Oh my. I would love to! It would be an honor." The blonde glowed in delight. "That's all the questions I have. We have a few minutes before our time slot is over. We'll turn to the audience for any questions, if that's alright with you."

"Thank you. Of course."

After answering a few questions, the interview concluded. The audience congratulated the couple and Luna for letting them be a part of the exclusive interview.

"I should get going. I want to start on this right away to be included in our upcoming issue. Thank you so much for doing this Hermione. And thank you Alex."

Hermione hugged Luna. "No need to thank us. We'd have done it for you no matter what."

She left after saying good bye to the boys, leaving the four of them behind.

"Let's go eat shall we. Drinks on Alex!" Harry patted the older boys shoulder.

"Harry, this is why we're best mates. Our stomachs are in sync." Ron laughed.

"I suppose I'll get the first round. Ready love?" Alex reached for Hermione.

"Actually, I have a few errands to run. Why don't you guys go ahead? I'm not even hungry yet. I'll meet you at home afterwards."

"Are you sure? I can come with you."

"Leave her to it Alex. She'll drag you to all the book stores in Diagon Alley. Besides, Ron and I have yet to officially bond with you. Go ahead Hermione. We'll take him off your hands for a while."

"Alright. I'll see you in a few hours." Hermione planted a loud kiss on his lips. "Be careful with those two. Please don't get into too much trouble."

She turned to face Harry and Ron. "If there's even a hair missing from his head, I will hex you both so much, you'll wish Umbridge was still your disciplinarian."

They walked out to a table in the pub, requesting drinks and food. Hermione walked to the apparating point. Looking back to where they were seated, she felt happy. Her two best friends getting along with her future husband. Things were looking brighter. With a boost of confidence she disappeared with a pop. At her new destination, she looked up at the house.

Summoning all the Gryffindor courage she possessed, she walked up the front steps and rang the doorbell. A few moments later the door opened.

"Good evening Mrs. Bartell. Mind if I come in?


	22. Chapter 22

"Miss Granger! What are you doing here?" Mrs. Bartell still trying to recover from the unexpected guest.

"I've come to talk. Can I please come in?"

"Um…yes. Please do come in."

The older lady made room for Hermione to enter the foyer. She led the way to the living room, taking a seat on the single couch while the younger sat across from her.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Miss Granger? Everything is alright with my son, is it not?" she crossed her legs taking a defensive pose.

"Alex is doing wonderfully. But that's part of the reason why I'm here."

"I assume this has to do with that ring on your finger." Mrs. Bartell motioned to her ring finger on her left hand. Hermione had been playing with it absentmindedly.

"I must say I'm a little disappointed we haven't officially been told. I had to hear from Cissy. Have you set a date yet?"

"We wanted to tell you in person but the opportunity hadn't presented itself. We decided for fall sometime next year."

"I see. I presume my son doesn't know you're here."

"No he doesn't."

"Tell me Miss Granger, does my son despise us that much? Does his hate for us run so deep that even in major moments in his life; he refuses to let us be a part of it?"

"He doesn't hate _you_ Mrs. Bartell. Although I can't speak for your husband. Alex is a very stubborn person. He doesn't like being told what to do. Your husband doesn't understand that."

Mrs. Bartell snapped. "You think I don't know that!? Those two are exactly the same. Neither has the audacity to apologize first. They'd rather live without acknowledging each other until they're both probably dead." She stood, walking to a small cabinet and poured herself a drink. "Would you like one?"

"No thank you." Hermione declined politely.

She poured her one regardless. "Humor an old lady. Did you know that when Alex was younger, he was always at my side? Anywhere I went, he had to come along. Even if it was for tea with the other wives. He'd latch onto my leg and refused to let go until he managed to come with me. Dayton would be furious. He'd say I was raising a pansy. A momma's boy if you will. As he got older, Dayton insisted that he stay with him."

Hermione watched her stand again and pace in front of the large window.

"I think Alex began to resent me. We were so close when he was little. He must've felt abandoned by me, leaving him behind. Dayton wanted him to be the perfect son. Pushing him to follow in the family business. To settle down and be well mannered. During his teenage years he began to rebel. Letting his appearance change by growing out his hair, smoking, drinking, getting tattoos. He literally became everything his father hated. I tried to mediate but I somehow made things worse. My marriage began to suffer. I didn't like what Alex was becoming and I made the mistake of siding with my husband. When Dayton gave him the ultimatum of fulfilling his family duties, I honestly thought he would change. And when he left…I couldn't help but blame myself.

"Throughout the years he's become even more distant. Cissy was the only one he'd let in. I had to live vicariously through her. Even when he did come during holidays or business functions, I couldn't bring myself to openly apologize. I felt he was becoming this bitter young man."

She turned to face Hermione.

"Imagine my surprise when Cissy told me that he had met someone. My son. The recluse. Who said he never wanted or needed anyone, settling with a young woman. I must admit. I'm still a bit wary of you. I don't know who you are and how you've managed to work your way into my son's heart. I'm not sure whether to drive you away or throw you a parade."

"Mrs. Bartell, I can't speak for Alex and how he feels. But I do know this. He loves you. Very much. He's a little rough around the edges but he cares for you. I wish there was a way to mend all the hurt and animosity, but I can't. That's between the both of you. I am here however to extend an olive branch. It would mean a lot to us if you were part of the wedding. Alex won't come out and say it but he wants you there. I want you there. He'll regret not inviting you and you'll regret not attending. I'm not asking you to become best friends. I'm asking for you to be there for your son."

Hermione stood and placed the untouched drink on the coffee table. Mrs. Bartell looked at the unfinished drink.

"Miss Granger…"

"Hermione. Please. Call me Hermione."

"Hermione. Are you marrying my son because you're expecting?"

"I'm sorry. Come again?"

"Are you pregnant?"

Hermione was taken aback. "No not at all! What makes you say that?!"

"I'm sorry. I just assumed since you didn't drink…"

"No no. I'm app…driving and I don't drink and drive. I should get going though. Please think about what I said Mrs. Bartell. I'm not asking you to decide now, but it would mean a lot to us."

"I will. And please, let's skip the formalities. Call me Emily." She stepped up to Hermione and pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you sweet girl. I don't know how to thank you enough for the second chance with my son."

Hermione took a moment to collect herself, but returned the embrace. Emily finally released her and walking her to the door. She let her out, but Hermione turned around.

"I'm going shopping two weeks from now with my mother. We're going shopping for my wedding dress. I would love it if you and Cissy could join us. It would be nice to have someone accompany my mother drink champagne and possibly cry with." She laughed.

"I would love to. I'll tell Cissy."

* * *

><p>Hermione apparated home. There was a lot of noise coming from the backyard.<p>

_**BANG!**_

She jumped. "What the hell was that?!" There was a whooping laughter. She looked through the window and saw Harry, Ron, Alex and Alex's coworker Justin. They were laughing, smoking, and…was that a gun?! She hurried outside. Ron grabbed a beer glass and threw it up in the air. Alex pointed the gun and shot it. The boys laughed again.

"What the hell are you guys doing?! And what is that awful smell!?" She put her hands on her hips and waited for answers.

Harry and Ron surrounded her in a sandwiched hug. "Hermione have we told you how much we love you?"

"Uh oh what did you guys do? And what is that smell? It smells like a skunk."

"Now Hermione…I know you're about to get mad but hear us out. I know drugs are bad but Justin brought some weed and Ron was curious and so we smoked a bit."

She looked furiously at Alex who threw his hands up. "I haven't smoked! I promise. I only had the cigarettes."

"Alex hasn't hit that since we were teenagers. I promise Mione it was all me." Justin admitted.

"Mione! Why haven't we ever thought of calling you that. Harry?! How come we didn't come up with that!?" Ron bellowed.

"The moment you two are sober I am going to tell both of your girlfriends to kick your sorry arses to the couch."

Hermione left the boys as they laughed and laughed.

"Hermione come here." Alex called. She walked over to him still fuming. "Don't be mad at them. They were recalling stories from the war. I brought them back here so that they could let off some steam. Here hold this." He tried handing her the gun.

"No no I don't want that."

He grabbed her hand and guided it.

"Follow my lead. Place your hand like this and your index finger over the trigger guard. Don't press it though. See this switch here. This is the safety. It's on. Look through these two sights. Just like that. Now put your hand around the other for support. Hey Justin, put a bottle on the table over there."

"This feels weird." She said.

"The first time always does. Thanks mate. Now through the sights, line it up. We're going to take the safety off, but don't press the trigger yet."

He slid his thumb over the safety.

"Now take a deep breathe, and as you exhale, press the trigger. Ready?"

Hermione did as he said, his hands still over hers guiding her. Taking a deep breath, she released it slowly and pressed the trigger. It jumped back sending vibrations through her arms, the smell of gun powder hit her nose, and the adrenaline fueled her.

"Did you see? You shot the bottle."

"That. Was. Exhilarating."

"Want to try again?" He smiled.

After a few more rounds, she was confident to do it without his help. Ron, Harry, and Justin applauded her.

Justin bid them good night. Ron and Harry were passed out in the living room, snoring away the effects of the alcohol and weed. Hermione and Alex laid in bed talking of their day.

"How were your errands? Finish everything?" He absentmindedly played with her hair.

"I did. Did you have a good time with them? They didn't bother you too much I hope."

"No. Once you get to know them they're not so bad."

Hermione looked up at him and gave him a slow kiss.

"Thank you for putting up with them. They're very important to me."

"I know. I'd do anything for you. Come on. Let's go to sleep. I have a feeling those two are going to hate themselves in the morning."

They snuggled up in bed. Hermione's last thought before going to bed was how she was so lucky the three most important men in her life got along.


	23. Chapter 23

Hermione looked at her watch for the 12th time 15 minutes. Her legs were bouncing in nervousness. Her palms were sweaty. She had already bitten down her nails to the quick. She was besides herself. Smartest witch of her age. The brains behind the Golden Trio. Record setter for O's in NEWT's. First in her class at university (so far). Recipient of a Merlin Award. But for the life of her, she couldn't remember the last time she got her period. Was she one month or two months late?

Groaning in frustration she reread the instructions of the pregnancy test. It should have been done 10 minutes ago but he nerves wouldn't let her look at the results. What if she was pregnant? This would throw all of her plans for a loop. What was Alex going to say? She got up from the toilet seat and walked to the sink, splashing some water on her face.

"Get a grip Granger." She scowled at her reflection.

She thought back to her visit with Mrs. Bartell two weeks ago. She had already suspected something was off. When she had offered her a drink she declined still not knowing. If she was pregnant she didn't want to risk it. And even if she wasn't pregnant, she didn't fully trust the company she was in. She looked at her watch again. She was meeting her mom, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Cissy, and Mrs. Bartell in half an hour to go dress shopping.

A knock on the door interrupted her inner battle.

"Hermione, are you ready?"

"Coming!" She scrambled to throw away the box and wash her hands. She placed the test in her pocket not willing to look at it yet. She opened the door and was surprised to see her mother.

"Mum you're early."

The older lady hugged her daughter. "I know dear but I couldn't stand having to hear your father whimper one more time about his little girl being defiled and married by that hairy man."

Hermione laughed.

"I thought dad liked Alex."

"Oh he does, but he also hates him for taking you away. You are our only child sweetheart. When you have children you'll understand. "

Her heart skipped a beat. It might be sooner than she thought.

"Is that the loo? I need to use it before we go."

Her mother stepped around her and walked in. Hermione sat on the bed and willed herself to relax.

She didn't notice her mother walk back out with something in her hands.

"Hermione?"

She looked up and saw the box in her mother's hands. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. The knot in her stomach turned cold.

"Uh…."

"Are you pregnant?" she asked in almost a whisper.

"I…uh….I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Where's the test?"

She pulled out of her pocket. "I haven't looked at it yet. I can't…"

Mrs. Granger pulled her daughter into a hug. "It's ok sweetheart. Shhh….It's ok."

Hermione didn't realize she had been crying.

"Let's look at it together shall we? We can see if I'll be a grandma."

They sat on the bed, both Hermione's hands clasping on her mother's. Mrs. Granger looked at the stick. Hermione shut her eyes and held her breath.

"Negative."

She let go of the breath. Relief consumed her. Tears prickled the back of her eyes. "Really?"

"Looks like I won't be a grandma yet. That's quite alright. I'm still a bit too young for that don't you think? And so are you. Tell me, have you been careful?"

"Yes."

"What are you using?"

She felt her ears go red at having this discussion with the woman who gave her birth.

"I got on birth control quite a few months ago."

"What made you think you were pregnant?"

"I hadn't gotten my period in a few months. I know that the pill messes with your cycle, but I hadn't gotten it. I started to get worried."

"I see. You should see your doctor. Regardless of it being irregular, a few months without it could mean something else. At least this is a stress off of your chest."

"Thank you mum. I…I don't know what I'd do without you." She hugged the woman tightly.

Regardless of her age, there was nothing like being held in the arms of her mother saying it was going to be alright. There was the sound of a crack from the living room that made them pull apart.

"Hermione we're here!"

"Come. Wipe those tears. We have a dress to shop for."

An hour later they were shopping in London. The Weasley's had met at the house while the Bartell's met them at the boutique. Hermione introduced everyone. Ginny and Cissy seemed to hit it off quickly. Each had a very no-nonsense attitude about the task. Their mother's on the other hand, weren't quite so focused on the task.

The boutique they went to was a very exclusive place. Mrs. Bartell pulled a few strings for the appointment saying if her future daughter-in-law was to marry her son, she was to marry him in something designer. Much to Hermione's chagrin, her mother, Cissy, and Ginny agreed. They were greeted by a young woman who looked like a swimsuit model.

"Good afternoon ladies. Thank you for choosing us to be your one stop bridal shop! My name is Veronica. I'll be your personal assistant for today. You're all in luck. We just received next year's spring line with dresses that have yet to be seen on the market. Who's the bride to be?"

Everyone pointed to Hermione.

"Excellent! Now just a few questions and measurements, and we'll get started on trying on some dresses for everyone. Are we just selecting the wedding dress or are we also doing the mother of the bride and groom, bridesmaids, maid of honor?"

"If we can focus on the bride first, and then the bridal party, that would be lovely dear. Also, where are our refreshments? We will be here for quite some time you know. Mrs. Bartell answered backhandedly.

Veronica had the grace to blush, apologizing furiously. She called over a seamstress to take Hermione's measurements and went to retrieve some champagne for the ladies. Ginny and Cissy began looking through the racks to start the process of fitting. Done with the measurements, she went to the racks and began her own search.

She looked through the first set, admiring the material and texture. A lot of the dresses looked so elegant, she wasn't sure she'd look good in them. The embroidery on some looked handmade and delicate. She risked looking at one of the price tags, her eyes almost came out of her skull.

Cissy noticed her face. "Don't worry about the price. We've got it covered. Here go try these on."

Not being able to protest, she pushed her into the dressing room assigned to the group.

Dress after dress she tried on. Her mother, Mrs. Bartell and Weasley were sitting by the mirrors, all obviously tipsy from the amount of champagne consumed. Every time she came out to model a dress, the commentary started.

"That's ghastly!"

"You look like a peacock."

"Your breasts are too small."

"You look uncomfortable."

"That resembles Morticia Adams."

"You look like a matron."

"I don't like the lace."

"It's too long."

"Ew no."

"I kind of like that one, but there's too many ruffles at the bottom."

Mrs. Granger noticed the frustration her daughter was going through. As much as the other girls wanted to help, they were picking things more of their style. She went through the racks and picked a few out. One caught her attention more than the others.

"Hermione try these on. This one last."

"Mum this is pointless. We're not going to find a dress in the first store. Let's just call it a day. I'm tired and I feel emotionally drained."

"Fine. Just try this one on and I promise we can go."

Hermione went into the dressing room begrudgingly. She wanted to go home. She wanted a hard drink. She wanted to rest. With a sigh she slipped on the dress. She exited the room and waited for the criticism to start. She was met with silence. Looking at the women in her party, she noticed the tears in her mother's eyes. The pleased look on Mrs. Bartell's. The sobbing coming from Mrs. Weasley. The hand covering Ginny's mouth in awe. And Cissy blowing her nose.

She turned to look at herself in the mirror. A double take was in order. She couldn't believe it. The dress gave her an hourglass figure. It had delicate lace straps and a lace bodice, with scrunching on the front which gathered into a beautiful lacey flower.

"This is the one." She turned to her mother again. "This is it."

All the ladies gushed. Veronica heard the excitement. She made comments of how Hermione was a vision. She called the seamstress to lift the hem just a bit so it wouldn't drag and to pinch it along the bust to give it a fuller look.

She changed out of the dress and left her contact info with the sales clerk. They required a deposit for the dress. After the fees had been incorporated, they gave her the total. It was much more than the tag she had previously looked at. Hermione wasn't pressed for money but having a big chunk like this extracted made her question the dress. It was perfect. She loved it. She envisioned herself walking down the aisle to it.

Mrs. Granger handed the sales rep her credit card.

"Pay for it in full."

Hermione whipped her head around so quickly it hurt.

"Mum no. It's too expensive."

"Nonsense. You're my only child. I've never been able to spoil you with shopping and girly things. Let me do this."

"Mum…"

"Hush. Go gather your things and let me finish up here."

She made her way back to the group. Cissy had to go pick up Eddie soon so she bid them farewell. Ginny needed to take a slightly drunk and emotional Mrs. Weasley home before she caused a scene. They too said goodbye. It was just Mrs. Bartell left.

"I should leave as well. Dayton and I have a function later this evening." She hugged Hermione, catching her off guard. "Thank you for letting me be a part of this. You have no idea what this means to me."

Mrs. Granger locked arms with her daughter strolling out onto the busy streets of London.

"Let's have an early dinner. You're paying."

Hermione laughed.

"Whatever you say Mum."

Authors Note:

The dress I'm referring to is from the Stephanie Allin, A Fine Romance Collection – style Jaqueline. You can Google the image. It's the first one that shows up.

-steph

/By the way, quick poll. Do you guys trust Mrs. Bartell? Yay or nay?


	24. Chapter 24

Happy Valentine's Day! I had to do a cutesy chapter. Read and review!

* * *

><p>The house was quiet. Too quiet. Besides the occasional sound of a page turning, nothing was happening. Hermione and Alex were seated in the living room, having just finished an early lunch on a Sunday afternoon. They were glad to have a moment of rest after the running around they did for the last two weeks.<p>

Ever since Hermione had reached out to his mother, the woman was constantly calling or coming over. She had questions about the color of the table linens, what the seating arrangements were going to be, to be sure to invite Uncle Flings but not to seat him next to anyone that might wear too much perfume or cologne because of the allergies, to make sure they hired the proper photographer, to make an appointment for a cake tasting, to call blah blah blah.

His mother even had the galls to call one night at one in the morning. Granted they were awake getting frisky, but that was beside the point. The phone kept vibrating. Even though he told her to ignore it, after the third call, she had pushed him off and answered. He kept trying to take the phone away from her or continue ravishing her while she talked, but she didn't relent. She got fed up, covered the microphone portion of the phone and very sternly said "If you're that insistent on getting off, then take care of it yourself!" Needless to say, she left. By the time she returned the moment was killed and neither was in the mood to finish.

Alex was sure Hermione was going to turn his mother into a toad because honestly, he felt like doing it if he could. To his amazement, she didn't. She never even batted an eye. She was always extremely polite and thanked her for all of her input. He was sure she was a saint. Anyone else would have cursed the woman out in every language possible. The woman sitting on the couch reading had taken everything like a champ. After endless appointments each day, she would return, exhausted and pass out.

This was the first time they were able to spend time with each other longer than three hours. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't even get her in bed. She was on her cycle and as much as he pleaded they could do it in the shower, she turned him down. Now they were sitting, reading, and he was very much bored.

"Are you ever going to finish that newspaper or are you going to keep staring at me?"

Breaking from his thoughts he threw the paper on the table, grabbed the book from her hands and shut it with a loud thud.

"Hey! I was reading that!" she glared at him.

"I don't care. Get up. Go change. We're going out."

"Out? Out where?"

"I don't care. Anywhere, but we are not staying in here any longer. Come on. You have 15 minutes to get ready."

She got up stomping her way into the bedroom grumbling about losing her page. Alex took out his phone and dialed George. Out of all of Hermione's friends, he liked George the best. Then Harry, Ginny, although the feisty redhead secretly scared him, and lastly Ron.

After the third ring, the jokester answered.

"Bartelly! What's good mate?"

"Georgie, Hermione and I are going out. There's a winter festival in London that's being promoted. You up for a couple's night?"

"Wicked. Angelina and I are in. We can't shag anymore anyway, woman's bleeding all over the place." There was a ruckus on the other end. "I'm talking to Bartelly. Owww. Well you are! Owww! Stop hitting me! Oy Bartell, text me the location and time, we'll be there. Also, Ginny's here. Can she and Harry come too?"

"Yeah I was going to call Harry too. I'll send you the info. Later mate."

"Later lover. Angie I swear it was Alex! We're bros…"

Alex laughed at the image of the other couple. They'd just started dating and it was fun to see George trail behind Angelina. Now he couldn't give Alex anymore shit about being whipped by Hermione.

"Who was that?"

Speak of the devil.

"Georgie. He, Angelina, Ginny, and Harry are joining us. We're going to a festival in London. We should leave now."

Getting their coats, they headed out and drove to the destination. Finding parking and purchasing tickets, they were met up with the other couples.

The girls were excited about being out. They dragged the boys from stand to stand. Hermione wanted a painting from one of the galleries. Ginny purchased some handmade jewelry. Angelina bought matching hats for her and George.

"Oh look at that stuffed bear! It's so cute. Harry, can you win it for me?" Ginny pointed to said bear.

George whispered to Alex. "Five notes says he fails the first try."

"Deal."

Harry stepped up to the gentlemen at the game stand. He handed him the money and took the three rings. The object was simple. Get the rings around the wine bottles that were marked with the prize logo. The further the bottle, the bigger the prize.

He took the ready stance and threw the first ring.

Miss.

Second ring.

Miss.

Third ring.

Bottle.

"Sorry lad. You had to get the other bottle. Tell you what though. Since your girl is a pretty one, I'll let you choose one of these in the first row."

Ginny chose the stuffed animal and thanked Harry who was upset at not being able to get the one she wanted.

"Oh don't worry love. This one is just as cute. I'll name him Mr. Snuggles."

Alex saw Hermione eyeing an oversized panda with googly-eyes. He stepped up the announcer and handed him some money.

"Double or nothing Georgie!" He looked back at the male redhead.

"You're on Bartelly!"

Alex threw the first ring.

Miss.

Second ring.

None prize bottle.

Third ring.

Prize bottle!

"Winner winner! Step up young man. Which of these would you like for your pretty lady?"

"The panda sir."

The gentlemen handed the panda to Hermione who was grinning from ear to ear.

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess." He winked at her. She gave him a kiss and thanked him. George pushed them apart and went up to the stand.

"Alright mate. If I make all three rings into the prize bottle, you're buying everyone dinner. If I miss even one, I'm paying. Deal?"

Alex laughed and hugged Hermione from behind. "I hope you brought your wallet Weasley."

The group gathered around George. He took his pose and threw the first ring.

Prize bottle.

Second ring.

Prize bottle.

Third ring.

* * *

><p>They were seated at a picnic table eating and drinking merrily.<p>

Alex raised his beer. "To Georgie!"

Everyone cheered. "To Georgie!"

Said redhead was pouting and being coddled by Angelina.

"Bloody hell Hermione. I know you cheated. It's like McLaggen all over again. You used the Confundus charm on me." George sulked.

"I did no such thing. You're just a sore loser."

"What was the McLaggen thing?" Alex inquired.

"McLaggen is a bloke that went to Hogwarts with us and dated Hermione." Harry answered.

"For the last time, we didn't date. We went to ONE function together and I avoided him the entire night."

Harry ignored her. "Anyway, he was trying out for the Qudditch team along with Ron. He was actually pretty good and was about to beat Ron to make the team. Hermione over here decided to confund McLaggen who missed the last shot giving the spot to Ron."

"You play dirty Granger. I'm onto you!" George shook his finger at her. The group laughed at his expense again.

"I've got the next round. Who wants another?"

Alex took count and got everyone another drink. Wine for the ladies and beer for the gents. Back at the table with the drinks, the conversation was light and fun. Everyone was starting the feel the effects of the alcohol as they progressively found things funnier and their voices got louder. Hermione kept glancing at her mobile that was constantly going off. He gave her a look.

"It's your mum. She has been calling me all day. I should answer. Hello Emil…hey!"

Alex snatched the phone before the conversation started.

"Hey mum, Hermione and I are shagging right now. Can she call you tomorrow? OK thanks. Bye." He clicked End on the phone and put it in his pocket.

She stared at him with her mouth open, gaping.

Ginny lifted her drink. "To Alex!"

"To Alex!" They cheered.

He lifted her chin to close her mouth. "You're welcome." And kissed her loudly.

After paying the bill, well George paid the bill; they purchased tickets to the ferris wheel. Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Alex got in one cart, while the other claimed their own. As the rode the wheel, Hermione leaned into Alex. He tucked her in with an arm around her shoulders. She hugged the stuffed panda and sighed contentedly.

"Thank you."

He looked down at her. "What for?"

"Everything. Taking me out tonight. Spending time with my friends. Winning Mr. Bobo. Handling your mother. Being an amazing man who I love very much."

"You're welcome, love."

She leaned her head back and reached to pull his head towards hers. What started off as light kissing turned into a full on snog fest. Her hand was gripping the back of his hair, dragging her nails through his scalp. The arm that was draped over her shoulders had maneuvered its way over her breast. He snuck his hand into her coat where he teased, rolled, and pinched her nipple, eliciting a moan from her. He swallowed the sound as their tongues danced together.

Another moan was heard but Alex stopped. That wasn't a moan from the woman in his arms. She too seemed to have heard as she looked surprised. The both turned to the couple across from them. Ginny was straddling Harry. Her hands were lost somewhere in his hair while his hands were clearly inside her shirt.

Hermione cleared her throat.

No response.

"Ahem!"

Nothing.

"AHEM!"

"Hermione, I swear to the love of Merlin, if you clear your throat one more time, I will tell everyone what happened during the summer at the Burrow four years ago."

She gasped. "Ginny you wouldn't!"

"What happened at the Burrow?" Harry asked.

"Nothing!" the girls said in unison. They continued to glare at each other.

"If you say anything, I'll tell them what you showed Lavender Brown in the girls' dormitory."

Ginny gasped and hopped off Harry's lap. "You swore!"

"As did you!"

"I'll tell about the 'extracurricular books' you have in your shelf."

"I'll tell about the incident with Fleur."

The boys tried to calm their partners to no avail. The girls were now standing shouting at each other.

"That was an accident!"

"Was it Gin? Because I clearly remember telling you not to!"

"If you do I'll tell about the professor dream you had!"

"That doesn't count! You had it too!"

The ferris wheel stopped at the cart door opened, signaling their time was up. Hermione grabbed Alex's hand and pulled him out. Ginny and Harry followed on their heels. As soon as they were out of eyesight from muggles they resumed their fight. They shouted back and forth getting jabs at each other.

George and Angelina apparated next to them.

"I get you're both glad they're not shouting at you guys." George tried to break the tension. "Duck!"

Ginny threw a hex at Hermione who dodged it.

"You bitch!" The brunette shouted. She threw her own hex at the redhead who narrowly escaped it. Ginny shot one so quickly Hermione didn't have a chance to block it. Alex reacted and pushed her out of the way and took the hex. It threw him back several meters.

"Alex!" Hermione ran and dropped to her knees next to him. "Alex, love. Wake up. Open your eyes." She kept shaking him as tears ran down her face. Ginny got on the other side and pointed her wand at him, sobbing cast a charm. "Rennervate!"

He groaned, feeling like he was hit by a car. He distantly heard voices calling his name.

"Alex baby are you ok?"

"Hermione? What happened?" he pushed himself up with his elbows.

She threw herself at him making them both fall back. "I'm so glad you're ok."

"I'm so sorry Alex. I don't know what got into me. I didn't mean for that to happen. Please forgive me!" Ginny cried into her hands.

"It's ok. I'm fine. Really."

Hermione loosened her grip, helping him sit up.

George, Harry, and Angelina were failing miserably at containing their laughter. Ginny stopped crying and tried to stifle the giggles. Hermione leaned back and took a good look Alex. Even she was trying to hold back laughter.

Alex was getting annoyed. He'd just been hexed from a broad fight and they were laughing at him.

"What's so funny?"

They all broke down and laughed hysterically.

George was keeled over, clutching his stomach, wheezing as he laughed. "Angie, please show him your compact. Wait I need to record this." He whipped out his phone and started recording. Angelina handed Alex the compact.

He glared at them and took the mirror. Opening it slowly he looked at his reflection. His eyes widened in horror.

"NO!"


	25. Chapter 25

I was going to separate this into two chapters since they're both short but I didn't want two updates. So here you guys go. Please read and review!

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since the tragedy at the winter festival. The girls apologized profusely. Even the guys tried to cheer him up. On the way back home, Hermione even tried to perform oral as he drove to make him feel better, but Alex was having none of that. He had swatted her hands away causing her to pout from the passenger seat.<p>

Everyone was walking on eggshells. The sorrow was running so deep; Alex had even called off work. His sister said he was being a prat but she didn't understand. No one understood.

"Babe it's not that bad. You look handsome."

Hermione hugged his midsection. She found him staring at himself in the bathroom mirror again.

"You're just saying that." He scowled at his reflection.

"I am not. You actually look younger. And sexy." She ran her hand on his now bare cheek. "It's just facial hair Alex. It _will_ grow back."

He broke away from her embrace. "I know it will but you don't get it. Do you have any idea how long it took me to grow it? I hadn't shaved in ten years. Ten! I feel like a different person. Like I lost part of myself."

"Fine. Let's settle the score."

"What?"

Hermione opened the drawers under the sink. After searching for a few seconds she pulled out some scissors and an electric razor. She met his gaze through the mirror. She pulled the scrunchie from her ponytail.

"Come here."

She placed the scissors in his hands and pulled a lock of her hair. Realization dawned on him.

"No you're being ridiculous."

"No we're getting even. I want you to cut my hair."

"I'm not cutting your hair Hermione."

"Cut my hair Alex."

"No."

She took the scissors from him and positioned it to a strand. Without hesitation she snipped it.

"See. It's just hair. It will grow back."

Alex grabbed the tool from her.

"You're crazy woman. Now what are you going to do about that?" he pointed to her head.

"Lucky for me, I have this amazingly bushy hair where I can hide it." She shook her head, the short pieces blending with the rest of the brunette strands.

He pulled her roughly into his arms burying his face into her neck. "Thank you. I will try to move on."

Hermione pulled away. She pulled the hem of her shirt over her head tossing it to him.

"Come on stranger. My fiancé is away right now and I need to be shagged senseless."

He quirked an eyebrow at her getting excited. "Your fiancé? Who's he?" he tossed his own shirt on the floor.

"Oh you don't know him. He's a tall, brute man. Lots of facial hair. Looks kind of like a beast." She shimmied out of her shorts, pooling at her feet.

"He sounds like a tosser. Why ever are you with him?" He lifted her onto the sink, standing between her legs.

"Honestly, I'm only with him for the sex. But he's been neglecting me for a few days."

"What an idiot. Let's see if we can't remedy the situation before he arrives." Alex dropped to his knees, face to face with her womanhood. He inhaled her scent and arousal. "Oh yes we can definitely remedy this."

With one long lick from the bottom of her slit to the top he set to work.

* * *

><p><strong>6 Months Later<strong>

"I think that's it!"

"Merlin's saggy balls Hermione. How many books do you actually own?" Ron was bent over trying to catch his breath.

"More than you can even name." She patted his back. "Thank you for helping me move all my stuff."

"No problem."

They sat on the couch taking a break.

"I can't believe you're getting married in a few months." He stretched his sore arms.

Hermione tucked her legs under her. "I know. It all seems so surreal." She looked at her redheaded friend. He seemed at a loss for words. "What's wrong Ron?"

"How come you didn't choose me?" he asked dejectedly.

Her eyebrows almost disappeared in her hairline. "Ron…"

"No hear me out Hermione. We broke up because you said you wanted different things. That our outlook for the future was heading in different directions. But it's a load of bullocks and you know that."

"I don't get where you're going with this."

"I mean our future was to get together after Harry defeated Voldemort. We would have gotten married and had kids. The whole thing. But you said you weren't ready. You loved me but that you wanted to different things. But look where you are now. It was what, a year after we broke up you started dating Alex. Not even a year of being with him you got engaged. And now, I'm bloody helping you move in with him. It's the life I wanted, but you're having it with someone else."

Tears welled up in her eyes. Her heart broke for Ron. She hadn't realized at the betrayal he must feel.

"At the time Ron, I did want different things. I still do. You would have wanted to start having children right away and for me to be a stay at home mum. I didn't want that. I still don't. I wanted to continue my education. Do you remember what you said when I told you and Harry that I was going back to school?"

He mumbled. "That you were mental."

"Exactly. You didn't want me to. You belittled a lot of the things I wanted to accomplish. I don't mean to compare you, but Alex encourages my education and my dreams. He's able to challenge me intellectually in ways that you couldn't. You're not dumb by any means, but it's at a different level. I'm sorry, this is coming out wrong. But do you get what I'm trying to say?"

He nodded.

"It took you years to come to terms that I was a girl. You always treated me like one of the guys. Even when we were dating. It always felt like we were just friends. You didn't make me feel like I had butterflies in my stomach. I didn't feel like my heart stopped when you looked at me. I wanted to feel all those things for you but I couldn't force them."

"Is that what you feel with him then?"

She looked at him thoughtfully. "Yes. He makes me feel warm, safe, protected, and loved. He challenges me emotionally, mentally, and physically. When I'm having a terrible day all he has to do is hold me and I feel better. When I'm sick he makes me soup and reads me my favorite books without complaining. When something good happens, he's the first person I want to tell. It's so complicated yet to simple. I love you Ron. But I'm not _in_ love with you. I'm in love with Alex. I hope one day you'll feel someone who you can feel similarly too."

Ron didn't say anything for a while. She could practically see her words swirling through his skull. He finally cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry if I ever made you feel inadequate."

"I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like you weren't good enough."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Ron stood.

"I should get going. I'm meeting Hannah in a while. I need to shower." He pulled her up off the couch and hugged her. "I'm glad you're happy Hermione. You deserve nothing but the best."

"Thank you Ronald. I love you."

"I love you too Hermione."

He stepped away and disapparated.

She looked around the room. It was going to be a long day. Turning on some music, she began unpacking. This would be her new home. Their home.


	26. Chapter 26

It's really cold here in Chicago. I had to think of something warm. I'm also looking for a Beta Reader. Please let me know if you're interested. As always, please read and review.

* * *

><p>Hermione, Ginny, Angelina, Hannah, and Luna were all laying out in the sun. It had been a particularly hot week for the month and the forecast only predicted hot weather for the weekend. Taking advantage of the fact that Shell Cottage was currently empty, the girls along with their respective partners decided that a day at the beach was in order.<p>

Ginny, Angelina, and Hannah were sunbathing. Covered in excessive amounts of body oil, over-sized sun glasses, and towels underneath them. Hermione, not wanting to get sunburned, was under an umbrella with a book lying on her stomach. Luna was playing in the sand with Teddy and Eddie.

Harry wanted to start spending more time with his godson and was ecstatic to bring him along knowing there would be someone for him to play with. Eddie had been dropped off with Alex and Hermione. Cissy and her husband Jacob were celebrating their anniversary and wanted some alone time for the weekend. Hermione was a little apprehensive about having Eddie and Teddy mingle. Teddy had inherited his mother's metamorphmagus' abilities. Alex reasoned that Eddie was a toddler and wouldn't remember.

Alex, Harry, George, Ron, and Neville were playing an intense game of volleyball. Alex was teaching them how to play. Their competitive side was coming out. George and Ron were on par as to who was the worse player. Neville was quite skilled, much to everyone's surprise and his own.

A shadow blocked the book Hermione was trying to read. She looked over to see the toddler.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" she took the outstretched hand Eddie presented.

He gave her a full smile baring his teeth full of chocolate. Rolling her eyes, a voice nagged at her about possible cavities. He pulled on her hand until she followed him. He led her to the shore.

"Water!" He clapped his hands excitedly. He looked up at her, making sure she was watching, and approached the water. A wave rolled over his tiny feet. He yelped, running back to her, and clutching her legs. "Cold!"

She laughed. "Is it cold?"

He nodded letting her legs go. Eddie got behind her pushing on the back of her thighs to go into the water. She stuck her toes in. It was really cold. He wanted to play in it. She did a quick warming charm on him. She picked him up.

"Let's go in the water!"

He squealed in delight, wriggling in her arms. They got in up to Hermione's waist. She lowered herself so the water was now at their chest. Goosebumps appeared on her body. She forgot to do a charm on herself. After a few moments her body adjusted to the temperature.

Eddie was having a blast. He splashing, gathering water in his mouth and spurting it out, and blowing bubbles. He put a bunch of water in his mouth, blowing up his cheeks. Turning to face Hermione, he streamed it out on her face.

"Ewww! Noo!" she wiped her face.

"Hey! You're both having too much fun over there!"

Eddie bounced in her arms at the sight of Alex approaching.

"Oh no! The big bad shark is coming!" Hermione paddled them away from the other man coming. Eddie thought he was helping by splashing water, but really he was obscuring her eye sight.

They turned around. No Alex in sight. Eddie swirled looking for his uncle. He saw a dark shadow in the water. It was quickly approaching them.

Alex emerged from beneath the surface. "Rawr! Gotcha!"

"Ahhhhh!" They both screamed.

"I'm going to eat you!" he proceeded by smothering them both with kisses and hugs.

The others had joined them in the water from the beach. They played games entertaining the kids. Marco Polo. Freeze Tag. Who could hold the breath the longest?

All the while, Eddie never wanted to leave Hermione. He'd go with Alex, but after a few minutes, he'd stretch his arms out for her. She was more than happy to oblige. Eddie was pretty tame for a three year old. He hardly spoke though. He was quiet and intelligent. They pair just clicked.

"You'll be a great mum one day, Hermione."

She looked over at the voice. Angelina looked at them adoringly.

"Thank you Angie. He's getting fussy. I think it's time for a nap." She looked down at the toddler who was nuzzled into her chest, trying to keep his eyes open at all the excitement going around.

Ginny followed her out of the water, with an equally exhausted Teddy. They settled the boys onto the beach towels. Ginny moved the umbrella over their slumbering bodies. The girls lay out next to them, enjoying the sun on their drying skin.

"How are things with you Gin?" Hermione asked while checking the strap of her bathing suit, looking for tan lines.

"They're alright."

"That doesn't sound convincing."

"I guess you can say I'm a bit frustrated." The redhead got on her side propped on her elbow.

Hermione mimicked the pose, facing her friend.

"Why?"

"I want to move in with Harry but he's not open to the idea. He says we should get married first. I think he's really just scared of mum and dad."

"But they love Harry."

Ginny sighed. "That's what I said but he's being an arse. He keeps saying he doesn't want to disrespect my parents. He should've thought about that before we started shagging."

This caused the brunette to laugh loudly, making the kids stir in their sleep.

"He wants to do right by your family Gin. You can't blame him for that. Have you dropped hints about marriage?"

"Oh he's going to propose. I was snooping through his things and I found the ring. But he wants to wait until Christmas. That's bloody seven months away!"

"Enjoy it Gin. He's being romantic."

"Says the woman getting married in five months." Ginny say the look on her friends face.

"Cold feet already?"

Hermione turned on her stomach.

"Not really. I'm just nervous. Like this is it. This is who I'm spending the rest of my life with. It's daunting. I guess I'm just worried I'll bore him and if I'm enough."

"Bore him? You're Hermione Fucking Granger. You're not boring. And you're more than enough. I've never met someone so in love with a woman. You do realize that he's whipped, right?"

"No he's not."

"Yes he is. If you told him to jump, he'd say how high. He's at your beck and call. And from what I've seen and heard, he's an animal in the sack. He obviously pleases you."

"Ginny!" Hermione blushed.

"Oh please. Last week when we all stayed at Grimmauld Place, you guys forgot to cast a silencing charm. We all heard you. I mean really heard you. You're not loud or anything but the moaning, groaning, and headboard hitting the wall. Harry's never lasted that long. Not even on his best day."

"This is so embarrassing!"

"Oh Alex! Yes! Yes! Harder! Mmmm. Right there baby! Faster! Oh! Oh! Oh! Alex baby! I'm close!" Ginny continued teasing her.

"Oh stop it Ginerva! We all know you and Harry are into the whole bondage thing. You shouldn't talk."

"You should try it sometime. I'm sure Alex will get a kick out of that."

"What am I getting a kick out of?" Alex plopped down next to Hermione, water dripping from his body onto her.

"Hermione said she wants to get some bondage toys and tie you up." Ginny looked him square in the eye waiting for his reaction.

Measuring her stare, "Why don't you just let us borrow yours? I've heard you got some great stuff. Besides, Hermione only likes it when I spank her." He swatted her bum, earning him a glare from her.

"I don't think Harry will like me sharing our things. But now I know what to get you guys for a wedding present."

"Gin, please don't."

"Fine. Fine." She winked at Alex. She was so getting them some.

Alex stretched out, relaxing as the rays from the Sun heated his body.

Ginny stared at her friends. She admired Alex's lean body. It wasn't ripped but toned. His facial hair was growing back nicely. Hermione was making him keep it evenly groomed. He was a complete contrast of Harry. She noticed he had another tattoo on his body. The flower looked familiar.

"When did you get the new tattoo?"

"A few weeks ago. Hermione chose it. Want to see hers?"

Hermione smacked his arm. "Shut up!"

"No way! You did not get one!" Ginny looked over her friends body. "Liar she doesn't have one."

"You're a witch Ginny. Use your magic."

Hermione shot him another dirty glare.

Ginny located her wand and pointed it at them. "Finite incantatem."

A small flower appeared over Hermione's ankle.

"Merlin! You really did get one!

Ginny yelped as something touched her shoulder. Eddie had woken up. She pulled him into her lap.

"Your Auntie Hermione has been a bad girl. She got a tattoo." She pointed at the ankle. This caused the toddler to laugh.

"Flower!" He pointed at a seashell in the sand. Hovering his hand over it, he said again "flower". He moved his hand and pointed at the shell that was once there. "Flower!"

The three adults froze. Looking back and forth between the newly transfigured flower and toddler.

Alex broke the silence.

"Holy shit."


	27. Chapter 27

We've reached 100 followers! You guys are the best! Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>They watched as Eddie played in the living room. After the shocking display at the beach the previous day, Hermione and Alex decided they should talk to Jacob and Cissy. They were bound to arrive any minute.<p>

Knock knock.

Alex stood to answer.

"Hey big brother!" Cissy gave him a hug. He returned the embrace, nodding to Jacob in the process.

"Mommy!" Eddie ran to her.

"My baby! I missed you!" she covered him in kisses. She greeted Hermione with a peck on the cheek.

"How was your holiday?" she asked greeting Jacob.

"Wonderful. We stayed in this nice little bed and breakfast. Did a little sight-seeing in the area. It was very relaxing." Jacob took the cup of tea Alex offered.

The four of them were seated in the living room going over the weekend. They talked a little more about the B&E they stayed at. Alex told them of their fun time at the beach. Hermione took the signal and began their inquiry.

"So about yesterday at the beach. Something interesting happened." She began.

Cissy perked up. "Yes…?"

"We were on the beach and…no that's not a good way to start. Do you…Alex?" she looked at him for help. It was useless. He gaped like a fish.

"Did Eddie get hurt?" the toddler's mother looked concerned.

"No. Nothing like that Cis." Alex patted her knee.

Taking a deep sigh, "Do you guys believe in magic?" Hermione asked.

"Magic? Like witches doing hocus pocus?"

"Not quite. More like having abilities and wands."

Cissy barked out in laughter, staring at Alex and Hermione like they'd each gone crazy. "Are you both smoking the pipe? You can't be serious. Jacob can you believe this?"

Jacob however was not laughing. In fact, he was very tense. His gaze was focused on Hermione. "Are you? No. Impossible."

"Do you know? Are you a squib?" Hermione asked Jacob. She and Alex had deduced that it had to have come from him seeing as the Bartell family had no history of magic.

"Yes."

"Who in your family is magical?"

"My father was a halfblood. My mother was a muggleborn. My older sister is also a witch. I, however, did not acquire their traits."

"Can someone please explain to me what the bloody hell is going on here?" Cissy was getting nervous.

Jacob and Hermione explained to her the aspects of magic. They went on describing the parentage lines and the circumstances of how one might not develop their abilities as well as those who acquire them out of sheer natural selection. They explained how Hermione was a witch and Jacob's family had magical blood but he did not.

The initial shock and disbelief was apparent on her face. She looked to her brother asking if he was ok with this, who said yes.

"What does this have to do with what happened at the beach?" she asked.

"It's quite common that children show accidental signs of magic. When I was little I could make things happen by simply thinking about it. I told Alex I first knew something was different with me when a girl was picking on me in school. I wanted her to get hurt and she did. Boils appeared all over her body. But there were also instances when they weren't violent. I didn't have many friends so I could make my dolls move and dance. It was small things that I thought were normal. It usually happened when I was feeling emotional. Being teased caused the anger. Feeling lonely cause the entertainment of dolls.

"I think what happened at the beach was Eddie being happy. He was able to turn a seashell into a flower. He was just ecstatic. We tried to see if he could do something else but nothing happened. Considering Jacob has magic in his blood, it is very possible that Eddie will be a wizard. I'm not sure what he'll be considered though. Technically he'd be a quarter-blood but they'll probably categorize him as a muggleborn."

"Is that what you are then?"

"Yes. I'm a muggleborn witch."

Cissy got up and paced along the backside of the couch. She'd pause, look at them, then stare at Eddie who was oblivious of the tension in the room, then resumed her pacing. Jacob went to her and took her by the arms.

"I need to know what you're thinking love. I didn't think if we ever had children that they'd be magical. I honestly thought that they'd be like us. Does this change anything for us?"

Hermione got Alex's attention and pointed at the door. "Let's give them some privacy." Grabbing Eddie, they went to the kitchen where his parents quietly discussed the shocking news. Hermione was preparing a small snack for them when she felt arms wrap around her waist. She leaned back into the embrace.

"Are you ok?" Alex tightened his hold on her.

"I'm fine. Just a little worried. What if she doesn't accept him? I can't help but wonder about the children whose parents don't accept their abilities. Not all muggles are open-minded. I can't imagine how it must be to have parent's shun them for something they can't control."

"It must be what it feels like when a parent can't deal with the fact that their children are gay. The same feeling of rejection and loneliness. What does the wizarding community do for those kids?"

"I honestly have no idea. I've never thought about it." She turned to him, resting her face on his chest. "I hope your sister doesn't turn her back on Eddie."

Alex kissed the top of her head. "She won't. If she does I'll kick her ass."

Hermione scoffed. "Be realistic."

"I am. Jacob will be supportive considering it comes from him. Besides, you and I will be there too. He will have all the love and support he needs. If Cissy can't get over that, then she'll be the one who will miss out on the amazing young man he'll become."

She looked up at him and caressed his cheek, stroking his beard. "You're such a softy. Who would've thought underneath all that testosterone male bravado you'd be sensitive."

"Only for you love. Tell anyone and I will deny it and tell them all you're mental." He kissed her softly. Just as he was going to slip his tongue in her mouth, they were interrupted by a tug on their pants.

"Daddy wants you." Eddie ran off towards the living room.

Alex grabbed the snacks and led them back. Eddie was on Cissy's lap trying to squirm away from here at the sight of food. Hermione handed him a sliced apple that he shoved in his mouth while attempting to say thank you. Everyone was seated again in a slight uncomfortable silence.

Jacob cleared his throat. "We decided we're going to wait this out a little. I'm going to speak to my mother about this. She might have more insight. Cissy's going to do some research. It's quite a bit to take in all at once. I understand that."

"Of course it is. Not everyone is easily convinced." Hermione looked at Cissy. "I'm here if you have any questions. If I don't have an answer, I'll do my best to find someone who can. If you'd feel comfortable talking to someone who went through the same emotions you are experiencing right now, my parents can help. They had no knowledge what-so-ever, but they came around."

"Thank you. I really appreciate your help. I'll have a million questions but right now I can't think rationally. We should get going though. We still need to get home and unwind. Thank you for watching him this weekend."

"It was our pleasure. He's such a well behaved little boy. You should be very proud." Hermione said dropping a hint.

They walked them to the car, saying their goodbyes and thank yous. Jacob hugged Alex and Hermione tightly thanking them for talking to Cissy.

"Wait!" Eddie went to Alex. "Handshake!"

"That's right! Ready? High five! Pound it! Bring it back! Pound it again! Up in the air! Boom!" The two wiggled their fingers to mimic an explosion. "See you later little man." Alex leaned down to whisper loudly in his ear. "I put a chocolate bar in your backpack. Shhh….don't tell them." He stuck his hand out and got another high five from Eddie.

Hermione swatted Alex's bum. "Don't give him anymore sweets! You'll rot his teeth and his dinner!" She pointed to Eddie, "Make sure you brush your teeth afterwards!"

The toddler nodded frantically, afraid he'll get swatted like his uncle. They loaded into the car and drove off leaving the couple outside.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" she saw the mischievous smile on his face. "What?"

He stalked towards her like a predator. "Now that they're gone, I'm going to ravish you."

Her breath hitched in excitement and arousal. "Oh really?" She turned around and took a few steps toward the door before looking over her shoulder. "You'll have to catch me first."

She bolted towards the back of the house laughing loudly. Alex was right on her heels chasing after her. Hermione ran towards the fire pit and stopped. He was on the other side mimicking her movements. She noticed he was panting.

"Really? Out of breath already? That's quite understandable considering your elderly status." She teased.

"Trust me sweetheart, the only one that's going to be out of breath will be you after I fuck you senseless." He taunted as they went around the pit.

"Such crude language Mr. Bartell. Tell me, is that how they spoke in the Stone Age?"

"But of course Miss Granger. We're all quite barbaric. Do you know what they did to the women who didn't obey?"

He jumped over the pit, tackling her onto the grass. She got the upper hand though and straddled his waist, pinning his hands besides his head.

"Seeing as I wasn't born in that century, perhaps you can enlighten a youngster like myself." She licked the side of his face and ground her hips against his erection. Growling, he rolled them over trapping her underneath him.

"Oh you'll pay for that." Using one hand, he placed her arms over her head while the other fondled her breasts. "Women who didn't obey would get quite the spanking." She moaned when his hand went under her shirt and bra, rolling a nipple between his fingers. "Does the punishment fit the crime Miss Granger?"

Alex let her roll them over so he was once again underneath her. She sat up, taking off her shirt, and tossing it behind her. She let him sit up a little grabbing the hem of his shirt and taking it off discarding it with hers. She scratched his torso starting from his neck all the way down to his waistline, leaving red marks. "And what happens if the woman happens to escape?" she asked, smirking as she pulled playfully on his chest hair.

He started unbuttoning her jeans, trying to get his hands down her underwear. "They never escape." She stopped him from continuing.

"Is that so?" she smiled sweetly. She leaned down to kiss him deeply invading his mouth with hers. She pulled his hair bring him up to a seated position. His hands firmly on her ass. She ground her hips against his. She pulled back from their kiss and leaned her forehead on his, looking into his eyes, dark with want and lust. "I think there's something wrong with your theory." She whispered.

"What's that?"

All of a sudden she was gone. He was by himself sitting on the ground in the yard half naked with a raging hard on.

"Looks like they can escape!" she shouted. She was standing by the back door of the house. Very slowly she pulled her jeans down, stepping out of them.

"Disapparating is cheating!" he called out to her. He got up and started walking towards her.

"Is it? I thought all was fair in love and war?" She removed her bra holding it out and letting it fall. "Whoops!" Teasingly she started pulling her panties down only to bring them back up.

"Oh Miss Granger, the only way those knickers of yours are coming off is when I throw you on our bed and I remove them with my teeth." He sprinted towards her, catching her off guard. He threw her over his shoulder, marching them inside.

Hermione swatted his ass as she hung upside down. "Put me down you barbarian!"

"As you wish." He threw her on the bed and jumped on top of her. "I suggest after the first few rounds you call your mother and tell her we won't be joining them for dinner tonight. The only thing I'll be eating is this delicious little body of yours."

"Such promises old man." She helped kick off the remaining of his clothes.

* * *

><p>One turned over lamp, one ripped pillow, three broken picture frames, half an eaten pizza, and many hours later, the couple was lying on the floor in a heap of blankets catching their breath. Hermione rolled onto her back and winced.<p>

"I think you left a welt on my ass." She rubbed her tender butt cheeks.

"My ears are still ringing from your screams. But not bad for an old man right?" Alex wiggled his eyebrows.

Hermione laughed. "Not bad at all."

She stood from the nest they created on the floor.

"Where are you going?"

"Shower. We still have grass stains and…" she pulled a leaf from her hair "…my hair is becoming a zoo." She halted at the door and smiled seductively at him. "Join me?" She held her hand out.

Alex felt a rush of blood towards his groin. He took her hand as she led them to the shower. "Woman you will be the death of me."


	28. Chapter 28

We're getting down to the wire guys. Possibly two or three more chapters left. Depending on the love the story gets, I have two possible endings. Shall we go with the cliché or a slightly different path? Hm… Anyway, please read and review!

* * *

><p>With the wedding just a month away, it was starting to weigh heavily on Hermione and Alex's shoulders. Mrs. Bartell was constantly calling about last minute details. Mrs. Granger kept pestering them about needing help with the work load. The couple was stressed beyond belief at all the micromanaging. It was only going to be a small intimate wedding with friends and family. Planning a wedding shouldn't be this difficult.<p>

It also didn't help that Hermione had started her third year at university. The work load was much more intense with their being less assignments but with a much higher expectation of quality. When she wasn't pouring over her school books, she was busy with the wedding plans. She hardly had time for her family, friends, and fiancé. She even managed to squeeze in a few sessions with Cissy and helping her understand Eddie's abilities.

Alex in turn, was made manager of Lansing Furnishing. Vance was planning on retiring in a year or so and he wanted it to be left in good hands. Alex accepted and was now learning all the ropes. On top of becoming manager, he was kept busy with helping Jacob and George on the financial side. The company was only a few months away from becoming the majority owner of the stock. Mr. Bartell hadn't really noticed. Jacob was doing a good job at covering their tracks on the books.

Mr. Bartell however was quickly losing steam in the wizarding community. Granted he wasn't a wizard nor had any type of magical qualities, but the investors were none too happy that Hermione was still in the picture. They started to lose their faith in the Bartell name and started looking for financial excursions elsewhere. This proved to be more than he could handle. He started sinking not only in his business, but with his wife and daughter as well. They too began pulling away from him.

Alex and Hermione's relationship was suffering. They hardly ever saw each other. When they did they'd argue or sleep. Intimacy wasn't even on the cards anymore. It'd been weeks since they'd been physical. The last time they'd seen each other naked, Alex jumped in the shower with her. It was far from sexy. They had both woken up late and needed to hurry and see the priest at the church about their vows.

They had been at the Granger's home for Sunday dinner two weeks ago. Everyone seemed to be in a foul mood except for Mr. Granger. His wife and daughter had long left their plates of dinner and were arguing over seating arrangements. Alex was nodding off, falling asleep, and trying not to let his face fall in the soup.

"Ladies." No answer. "Jean." Still nothing. "Hermione!"

Mr. Granger slammed his fist on the table. Everyone jumped up looking at him.

"As much as I enjoy talking to myself, some human interaction is quite nice. All day I spend looking at people's teeth, asking them questions they are incapacitated in answering, and the one day a week I am able to spend some quality time with my family, you're both going over silly plans, and this lump of dirt…" he kicks Alex under the table, "…is falling asleep with food in his mouth. Sunday is family time. So put away the plans and get a cup of coffee!"

Hermione silently vanished the plans with the wave of her hand. A collective "sorry" was heard from the table.

Mr. Granger beamed. "As a joyous occasion, I have purchased tickets for us to attend a football game in two weeks. I don't care what you have planned. We will have a nice outing, enjoy a few pints, and watch Chelsea destroy Liverpool!"

"John, that's where you're wrong. Liverpool will mop the field with Chelsea. Bunch of pansies they are." Alex puffed.

"Let's make a wager then boy."

"If Chelsea wins, I will dance with you at the wedding. Man to man. It can even be a slow song."

"And if Liverpool wins?"

"I want you to shave your head." Mr. Granger grinned.

"Absolutely not! Dad! He'll look terrible for the wedding photos!" Hermione screeched.

"John that's unrealistic." His wife scolded.

Alex stretched out his hand. "You got yourself a deal John."

Mr. Granger laughed. The men shook hands.

* * *

><p>This was the most fun Hermione had in a long time. She and Alex were decked out in white and blue colors supporting Chelsea. He even had his face painted. Her parents were in red and white cheering for Liverpool. Alex and her father were both yelling at their teams to make a goal. The game was tied at one goal each.<p>

She and her mother were a little on the drunk side. Mr. Granger was just a bit beyond pissed drunk. He kept buying everyone drinks. Hermione laughed as the crowd threw confetti from the stands. She was definitely relaxed now.

An unfair play brought her attention back to the field. Her father clapped, in favor of his team. She however, feeling bold by the alcohol, threw some insults of her own.

"Get your head out of your bloody arse ref! That wasn't even a foul! Damn wanker threw himself down!" She shouted.

"I love it when you talk dirty love." She was pulled back by Alex who crushed her mouth with his.

Someone shouted from the stands. "Someone is getting lucky tonight!" "Get a room!"

Mrs. Granger scolded Alex jokingly. "Mr. Bartell, if you are quite done manhandling my only daughter, there is a game going on over here!"

"You're not allowed to snog her like that in public until after you've been married!" Mr. Granger yelled.

Alex whispered in her ear. "Soon. Real soon."

After the game they were back at home. Hermione had given them a sobering potion, not wanting either of them to be hung over for work and school. They lay in bed letting the adrenaline settle. She spooned against him, placing her cold feet over under his warm ones. Alex wrapped his arms around her, snuggling in closer.

"Why don't you ever wear socks?"

"Because they bother me and end up on the floor when I wake up. Plus you're always warm so it doesn't matter anyway." She rubbed her feet on his legs, warming them with the friction.

Alex giggled to himself.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Not at all sweetheart. I'm just really going to enjoy dancing with your father." They both laughed.

"You're going to humiliate him aren't you?"

"It's his fault. He made the bet. Perhaps we can dance to 'Tiny Dancer'. I'm sure he'd love that."

"You may as well put him in a tutu."

"Pretty and smart. How did I ever get so lucky? You most certainly bewitched me."

"You discovered my evil plan. You do know I'll have to kill you now."

"Can't you wait until after we're married? We've already spent a small fortune on it. I'd at least like to attend it." He pinched her bum.

"I suppose so." She stopped his hands from wandering. "Not tonight love. I'm tired."

"I swear, our entire honeymoon, we are not leaving the bedroom. We'll make up for lost time."

"I'm looking forward to that." She turned to kiss him. "Goodnight love. I love you."

"Night. I love you too."


	29. Chapter 29

The time was going by too fast. Everyone was running around, giving orders, trying to make last minute preparations. Ginny, Mrs. Granger, Mrs. Bartell, and Cissy were going back and forth checking on the church, the bride, the groom, the photographer, and the arriving guests. Everything was on schedule but the sense of time was overwhelming.

Hermione was pacing in the private room of the church. She'd wring her hands and rearrange the already perfect bouquet. She was taking deep meditating breaths when a knock on the door snapped her back to reality.

"Come in." she called out.

Her father stepped in looking handsome in his tuxedo. She didn't have to say a word. Quickly he took her in his arms and let her relax. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he pushed her back and really took a hard look at her.

"You look absolutely breathtaking honey. A true princess." He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Thank you dad." She blinked back the tears threating to fall at the sound of her father's wavering voice.

"How are you holding up? You know, it's not too late to back out. I'll tell them you pulled a runaway bride."

She laughed loudly, appreciating his humor to ease her nerves. "I'm so nervous. I feel like I'm going to throw up, to be honest."

"If it helps Alex is nervous too. He shouted at George a few minutes ago to quit touching his tie."

They both chuckled.

"Poor George."

There was another knock on the door.

"Come in." Hermione called.

Ron and Harry came in with their eyes closed.

"Are you decent?" Harry peaked through his fingers.

"You guys do know you're able to see me beforehand. It's the groom that can't. Honestly you two. Haven't you been paying attention?"

"I told you she'd be fine the moment she'd yell at us." Ron punched Harry on the arm.

Mr. Granger excused himself giving them some privacy. They sat on the small couch, each boy on either side of her, holding her hands.

"You look beautiful Hermione."

"Thank you Harry. You both look very handsome. You both even combed your hair."

"Yeah well Ginny threatened to have mum come after us if we didn't 'clean up' our appearance." Ron pouted.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, letting their company comfort their female companion. Harry looked at his watch and cleared his throat angling himself towards them.

"It's almost time. Are you ready? If not, we've got an emergency portkey ready to take us anywhere you want."

"No. I'm ready."

They pulled her up, embracing in a group hug.

"I love you guys." She sniffed.

"Don't you start crying. If you start Harry will start crying too and then I'll follow suit. But we love you too." Ron hugged them tighter.

Harry walked towards the door.

"Let's go get you married!"

Looping her arms through theirs, they walked towards the atrium where her father was waiting. Each boy hugged her once more wishing her luck. They went through the doors taking their seats. The coordinator from the church gave told them they were ready to start. Mr. Granger took hold of his daughter and paused at the door, waiting for their queue.

* * *

><p>Alex was sweating. He hated being the center of attention. He hated wearing the tuxedo. He hated the fact that he was nervous. He hated that everyone kept asking him if he was ok. He scowled every time George or Vance would mess with his tie. The priest patted his shoulder letting him know it was time. The knots in his stomach intensified when the music started.<p>

He looked at the pews with their guests. The Weasley's dominating a large portion of the front section. Friends of Hermione's from school. A few distant relatives of the Granger's. Some of his coworkers. Vance and his wife. They were all there for them. He focused on the aisle. Eddie was strutting along next to Teddy, each in their small suits. They held out the wedding bands on a pleated pillow. Following them was his mother on the arm of Jacob. Behind them was Mrs. Granger in-between Ron and Harry. Next up were the maid of honor, Ginny, and the best man, Justin. They both took their respective spots. Justin right behind him, and Ginny on the other side where Hermione would occupy. The song changed. The guests all stood and stared at the back door. Mr. Granger and Hermione began their slow descend towards the alter.

Alex was floored. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She had dressed up before, but this…She was a vision. Her dress hugged her body in all the right curves, accentuating her figure. Her hair was pulled back in an elegant braided bun. The makeup was light, natural, and sophisticated.

Alex couldn't release her gaze. He felt the smile on his face broaden the closer she got. He took the two steps down to meet them at the front. He barely acknowledged Mr. Granger's handshake and hug. He took her hands and kissed her cheeks.

"You look beautiful."

Hermione lifted her hand to his face wiping the corner of his eye.

"Thank you. You look very handsome."

They shyly smiled at one another and took their spots in front of the priest. Hermione couldn't for the life of her focus on anything the priest was saying. She was too busy focusing in the man by her side. He too appeared to be having a hard time focusing. He hadn't let go of her hand. His thumb was lazily caressing the inside of her palm.

Alex vaguely heard the priest call his attention.

"The rings son."

"Oh right!" The guests laughed at his anxiousness. Justin handed him the rings. Taking Hermione's left hand in his he waited for further instructions.

"Now you may say your vows."

"I, Alexander Charles Bartell, take you, Hermione Jean Granger, to be my beloved wife, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always, even when hog all of the blankets. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life. I give you this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." He slipped the wedding band onto her finger.

"Now you may say your vows."

"I, Hermione Jean Granger, take you, Alexander Charles Bartell, to be my beloved husband, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always, even when you refuse to take your dishes to the sink. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life. I give you this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." She took his left hand and slid the wedding band on his finger.

The priest was on the last prayer. Alex mouthed the words "I love you" and winked. She smiled and mouthed back, "I love you too".

Their attention was brought back to the closing statements.

"By the power vested in me by the United Kingdom, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Alex pulled her against to him. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss was long and full of love. She felt him smile against her lips. Neither wanting to let go even though they both knew it was a bit inappropriate. Cheers and applause were coming from the pews as well as a few whistles. They finally broke apart both smiling at each other.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Bartell."

* * *

><p>The reception went off without a hitch. The banquet was full of conversation and laughter. They had hired a photo booth where everyone was taking advantage. They posed for photographs with everyone. Some were serious others were silly, most were silly. The open bar was being put to good use by everyone.<p>

Justin called everyone's attention with the microphone in hand.

"Can I have your attention please? Thank you. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Justin Carmichael. I am the best man to Alex over there. I'm not really one for speeches so I'll keep it short and to the point. Alex and I have been friends since we got paired up for a project in Mr. Malloy's English class our first year. With our mutual dislike for the old man, we quickly became good friends. Anyone who knows Alex comes to the agreement that behind all that scowling and beast like look, he is one of the loyalist, kind hearted, and faithful friends there is. Any woman who wanted a piece of this man's heart and affection had better be just as amazing as him. He's found his counterpart in Hermione. Hermione please keep him in line. He'll try your patience but always know that he has your best interest at heart. And for the love of god, buy the man a razor. Cheers!"

Justin lifted his drink towards the couple. He handed Ginny the mic.

"Good evening everyone. I'm Ginny Weasley, maid of honor to the lovely bride. I grew up with six older brothers and honestly, I needed a female friend. Even though I was the little sister to her friend, Ron, she never made me feel as such. Neither of us ever had many friends that were girls and the fact that we were able to form a long standing friendship meant the world to me. Hermione is like the sister I never had. Whenever I had boy trouble, or was tired of my brothers, and just wanted to get away, Hermione was always there to let my cry and rest on her shoulder. As much as I needed her, I know she needed me as well. She can go on and on about literature and her studies like there is no end, but when it came to personal things, she always kind of held it inside. I couldn't get her to talk to me about who she was interested in even though sometimes it was blatantly obvious. So imagine my surprise when I first met Alex. I had gone to her home needing some girl time but her mum told me she wasn't there. Mrs. Granger noticed my distress and called Hermione. A short while later, she came home and her aura just glowed. We didn't get a chance to talk though. Someone was knocking at the door. She was occupied so I had gotten the door. In comes Alex holding her bag with all her school books. I invited him inside and honestly it was the best thing I ever did. I didn't know they had just had a date, and from the moment he walked into the kitchen and Hermione set eyes on him, I knew she was a goner. Alex had managed to steal her heart. And what a wonderful heart that is. Oh I'm babbling on. Let me just say this. Alex, you are in charge of my best friend, my sister. Treat her with all the love and adoration in the world because she deserves nothing less than that. Just know this; I have five living brothers and a boyfriend that will break you if you break her heart. May you both have your happily ever after. Cheers!"

Hermione wiped her eyes as Ginny barreled over to her, engulfing her in a hug.

Vance also said a few words, to their new union, keeping it short and simple. Ron too gave them a few words of encouragement. The last to say a toast was Harry.

"You know, if you had told me four years ago that Hermione was the first to get married out of the three of us, I would have said that you'd need to check yourself into St. Mungo's. But here we are. You mean the world to us, Hermione. Ron and I wouldn't be half of what we are if it wasn't for you. Our fearless leader. Always pushing us to study and take care of ourselves. Saving our asses time and time again. Knocking some sense into us when we're being stubborn. I've always admired your drive and passion. You're always so willing to help others and be so selfless. I always wondered if there would ever come a time when you would let someone help you or let them penetrate that tough wall you have.

"Then Alex came along and did that and more. He somehow broke down your barriers and captured your heart. You became more alive and free spirited. You relaxed and learned not to take things so seriously. He is…was the missing piece for you. And for that we have never been more grateful. Now you can have someone who will take care of you, love you, respect you, and make you the happiest woman in the world. You deserve nothing but the best in this world and we're happy that you found that in each other. I hope to one day be as happy and in love as you both are. If you can all join me in toasting the happy couple. To Alex and Hermione, may you always love each other. Cheers!"

Alex and Hermione toasted sipping their champagne. Throughout the dinner courses, the guests would start clinking the silverware on the glasses, calling for the couple to kiss. They did the normal events of a reception. When the cutting of the cake happened, they both fed and jokingly smashed their faces in the cake. They danced to their first song as husband and wife, 'Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me' by She and Him. Alex danced a song with his mother and Hermione a dance with her father. Mr. Granger even held up his end of the bet and danced a song with Alex which was quite the sight for everyone to behold. The couple danced with everyone who asked. Their happiness was contagious.

Alex got blindfolded as he was instructed to remove the garter from Hermione's leg with nothing but his mouth. She had blushed furiously while he was under her dress in front of her parents. He was being naughty. When they threw the garter and bouquet, they were caught by Angelina and Neville. George looked a little pale when he was told the significance of catching the bouquet and Neville was red in the face.

As the night started coming to an end, they were swarmed with congratulations and well wishes. The Weasley's welcomed Alex as a new member of their family. McGonagall got teary-eyed saying goodbye. Hagrid gave them bone crushing hugs as he openly wept. Even Kingsley gave her an awkward hug and a firm handshake to Alex. Mrs. Granger hugged Hermione and couldn't let her go whispering about how proud she was to have such an amazing daughter. Mr. Granger had to pull his hysterical wife away as she latched herself to Alex to take care of her little girl.

"If you guys want, we can take care of the rest from here. We'll make sure everyone gets home safely. Go enjoy your first night as husband and wife." Cissy let them know. "Ginny and Harry said they'd stay back with me."

Alex pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you baby sister."

Hermione pulled her into a tight embrace too. "Thank you Cissy. For everything. You've been so wonderful."

"You're my sister now too. It's the least I can do. Go and get out of here. We've got it covered."

They said good-bye to their parents, Ron, Harry, Ginny, who were going to stay with Cissy. Alex led Hermione to an empty room where she apparated them to their hotel suite.

* * *

><p>Hermione threw herself on the king sized bed. "My feet hate me." She kicked off her heels.<p>

Alex was opening a bottle of champagne left for them by the hotel. He handed her the other glass and joined her on the bed.

"To my beautiful wife."

"To my amazing husband."

Finishing their glasses, Hermione stood up. She tried unbuttoning the dress but failed unable to reach around her back completely. Alex got behind her, peppering her neck and shoulders with kisses. Slowly he undid the buttons, sliding off the lace straps from her shoulders. He pulled the dress down partially, exposing the strapless bra. She leaned back into him as his hands roamed over her chest, roaming over and underneath the soft material.

Hermione finished pulling the dress down, letting it pool at their feet. She turned around to face Alex. She started removing the tux jacket while he loosened the tie. Soon all their clothes were discarded on the floor, both only in their undergarments. Alex in his boxers and Hermione in her bra and thong. He turned her around again and started taking out all the bobby pins from her hair and undid the braid. He ruffled her hair, shaking it out, letting it cascade down her back like normal.

He went around and faced her. "There she is! There's my wife."

They laughed. She pulled his face down to hers kissing him softly. They moved until she lowered down unto the bed, Alex right over her. He took his time, kissing her all over, letting their desire grow unbearable. Hermione wantonly moved her body against his trying to get a little more action. He finally gave into her silent pleas and removed the bra, exposing her pert and erect nipples. He lavished them with open, wet, hot kisses. He licked, sucked, and bit them gently as she arched her back, giving him more access.

Alex continued his assault on her body as he rubbed his beard on her stomach, tickling her. He finally got down to the panty line, sliding them down her legs. He kissed and licked the instep of her foot, to the ankle, calf, knee, and inner thigh. He gave her one long slow lick at her entrance, retracting, much to her chagrin, as he followed the same path on the other leg.

He aligned his face with her core. Leisurely he made his way through her folds. With a patience he didn't know he possessed, he pleasured Hermione. His head buried between her legs, he licked her sensitive nub as his fingers pumped in and out of her. One of her hands gripped the back of his hair tightly, pushing him closer to her, while her other hand had a tight grasp on the sheets. He felt her walls start to contract as her orgasm approached. Her moans were getting louder, encouraging him not to stop. With a violent tremble of her legs, she clenched around his fingers as she came. Alex didn't stop until the twitching of her legs stopped.

Hermione pulled him back up to her, kissing him, tasting herself on his lips. She reached between them, rubbing her hand over his boxers. She snuck her hand inside, stroking his erection. He bucked against her hand moaning quietly against her ear. She let go and pushed his underwear down, removing the last of the clothing. He kicked the boxers to the floor and resumed his spot at her mouth. Their tongues moved fluidly against the other. He broke the dizzying kiss.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you Alex."

He slid into her painstakingly slow. They both moaned at the long overdue sensation. He set a steady pace, reveling in making love to her, as his wife for the first time. She scratched his back and shoulders, leaving marks everywhere. She started to tighten around him again. Hermione had her hands on his bum, pulling him to her faster and harder.

She started calling out his name quickly and breathlessly. He picked up the pace feeling his body reacting to her mews of pleasure. With a hard thrust, she came. Alex was unrelenting, riding out her orgasm. It was less than a minute later, when he grunted huskily against her throat as he spilled his seed inside of her.

They lay in bed silently; Hermione cuddled half on top of him, her head resting on his shoulder chest area. Alex was scratching her scalp gently. She sat up and pulled the covers over them, getting comfortable against him. She looked up at him and smiled. He raised an eyebrow at her.

Hermione placed a soft chaste kiss on his lips.

"Thank you for making me the happiest woman on Earth, Mr. Bartell."

Alex kissed her back.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Bartell."

Tired, satisfied, and happy, they drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>Just the epilogue to go!<p>

Notes:

What I had in mind for the wedding—

Hermione's hair style: The style Emma Watson wore to the Bling Ring premiere in Los Angeles.

Hermione's dress: Stephanie Allin's A Fine Romance Collection- Jaqueline

The first song they danced as a married couple: Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me by She and Him.


	30. Epilogue

It's here! It seems a little rushed, but I couldn't drag it out anymore. Thank you for all who read it. I can't thank you enough for your words of encouragement, feedback, suggestions, and criticism

Without further ado, here is the Epilogue.

* * *

><p>Year One of Marriage<p>

Hermione and Alex were inseparable. They had gone on their honeymoon to Spain. They visited the cathedrals, the national museums, the island off the coast Ibiza, and even the Spanish wizarding community. The two weeks they were there, passed by in a blur. Before they knew it, it was time to come home and face reality.

They settled into a routine, Alex would wake up first shower, get ready for work, make coffee and tea. Hermione would wake up second, make the bed, shower, and get ready for university. They'd eat a light breakfast together and be on their way.

Throughout the first year, Alex bought her a car. Granted she didn't need one, but on the occasions they would meet with his family or go out to muggle London, they'd travel by automobile. Much to his displeasure, Hermione came home one day with a stray cat. She found it lurking by the school. It had clearly been abused. It was missing half its ear and was blind from one eye. Alex thought it was the ugliest thing he'd ever set his eyes on.

"But look at him! He's been through hell and back."

"Hermione! It looks like it has fleas and possibly infections. It's shedding hair everywhere."

"We're keeping him. He needs a home, love, and affection. We can't send him back out there. He'll die!"

"We're not keeping a bloody cat."

"The cat stays!"

After a much longer argument and a night of sleeping on the couch, he gave in and kept the bloody cat named Norman.

* * *

><p>Year Two of Marriage<p>

Hermione had finished her schooling, getting her degree in Humanities and Sociology. Alex kept his promise to her about traveling. As a graduation gift he surprised her by taking her on a vacation to Mexico. They lounged around every day by the ocean, drinking piña coladas, and relaxing. They got the opportunity to see the Mayan pyramids during the Equinox.

Back home, they redecorated the house. Hermione insisted that the house was too manly and needed a woman touch. Together they painted and bought new décor. She had also just started her new position at the Ministry of Magic. She had refused to take a high position, maintaining her stance to Kingsley that she would start at the bottom just like everyone else. Harry and Ron had teased her about the nobility of it all. Even Alex had to admit, that as she had only been there a few months, she had gotten promoted twice, was a bit off. Kingsley insisted that it was because of her superior performance but she knew it was a lie. She wanted to make a bigger impact on her projects though, so she didn't turn them down.

That year Hermione also planned a surprise birthday party for Alex who turned 30. She invited all of their friends, his coworkers, and his family. They had a big party out in the yard. George had made some fireworks to appear non-magical and set them off in the yard. After the party, as they finished a bout of love making, they laid in bed talking. Somehow the conversation turned to the topic of children.

"Your sister looked like she was glowing."

"It was the guilt on her face from eating my damn birthday cake. Fucking bird that ate the canary."

She smacked his chest. "It's the hormones. There's more cake in the fridge."

"When you get pregnant, eating my cake will not be tolerated."

"Let's do it then."

"What? Eat my cake?"

"No. Let's have a baby."

Alex sat up. He looked for a hint of her joking but found nothing but seriousness. "Really?"

She pulled him down to her and kissed him lightly, pulling away and staring at his eyes. "Really."

* * *

><p>Year Three of Marriage<p>

Once they had decided to start trying to have a family, they were sneaking shags in wherever they could. Every time they were home alone, in the Weasley's broom closet, in the middle of Ginny and Harry's wedding, even in the hospital when Cissy was giving birth. After a few months of trying, she finally woke up one day sick to her stomach.

Alex woke up the sound of her retching in the bathroom. The third morning of having her head in the toilet, she decided it was time for the moment of truth. Alex went to the local pharmacy and bought every pregnancy test he could find. They sat in the bathroom together waiting for the results. He peed on one as well to try and ease the tension.

That night they went to the Granger residence and told them the happy news. They were going to be grandparents. Mrs. Granger burst into tears enveloping her daughter in a hug. Mr. Granger embraced Alex, congratulating them. Throughout the week, they let their friends know, giving the same amount of cheer and happy wishing's.

During a particularly stressful day at work, Hermione decided to call it quits early and headed home. She apparated home and upon arriving, a pain in her stomach made her keel over. Something wasn't right. She was only two months pregnant. It was too early for this much hurt. After the pain subsided, she went to the bathroom. Panic struck her as she found blood on her underwear. She fumbled for her phone and called Alex. At the fourth ring he answered.

"Love, I'm a little swamped, can I call you bac-."

"Alex I'm bleeding."

"Fuck. Are you ok? Hold on. I'm on my way. Everything will be Ok love."

"Hurry. Please."

He managed to get a hold of George to come get him quickly. George apparated to Alex's work and quickly got them to the house. He found Hermione in the bathroom, tears running down her face as she clutched her stomach. George apparated the three of them to St. Mungo's. The receptionist at the front desk recognized Hermione as one of the Golden Trio. Quickly she found a healer from the maternity ward that examined her.

* * *

><p>Year Four of Marriage<p>

The following months after losing the baby were some of the darkest and worse moments of either of their lives. Hermione became a shell of herself, sinking into a sharp depression. Most nights she cried herself to sleep while Alex held her. He tried to be strong for her. He needed to be her rock. But the agony was eating at him internally. He started staying a little later at work and picked up smoking again. She would read without really looking at the words. They moved robotically around each other, neither really talking.

Harry, Ginny, and Ron came over periodically, checking in on the couple. They had come over one day trying to get Hermione to visit Hogwarts with them. It was going to be the sixth anniversary of the Battle at Hogwarts and the Fall of the Dark Lord. She was in no mood to join them though. She didn't want to be anywhere near that. She noticed Alex stiffen at the mention of the visit. The gang kept trying to convince her to go. Having heard enough, he stood to leave.

"Where you going Alex?" Harry called after him.

"Out."

Hermione was annoyed at her friends lack of empathy and of her husband's rude manners to leave during their visit. "I don't see why you even bother coming home anymore." Her friends fell silent watching the upcoming exchange.

"Don't."

"Don't what Alex? Don't pretend like you even want to be here! You can't stand the idea of being anywhere near me! Just admit it!"

He glared at the door as she yelled at him. "That's not true."

"Please! You've been pulling away from me for months! For god's sake you haven't even talked to me about it! You act like nothing happened!"

He whipped around to face her.

"You don't think I'm hurting Hermione? You don't think this fucking kills me? You don't think I wish there was a way to help you?!"

Ginny, Harry, and Ron couldn't leave. There was no proper way to excuse themselves. If they did they would get caught in the crossfire. They watched as Hermione stood and moved in front of Alex.

_SLAP! _

A red hand print was shining from his left cheek. She was breathing heavy.

"You don't get to say you know what I'm going through. You didn't have anything growing inside you. You didn't get to feel the attachment! You didn't get to feel the probing as they removed my baby! You don't get to feel fucking sad!" She screamed at him.

Alex stared at her, clenching and unclenching his jaw. He walked away towards the hallway and into their bedroom. Hermione turned back to where her friends were watching her, a mixed look of awe, fear, and pity. Pity was the worst. No sooner had she opened her mouth to ask them to leave when stomps were coming back from the hall.

Her husband thrust a pink cloth into her hands. He urged her to look at it. She held the now visible baby onsie in her hands. Across the tiny chest in loopy cursive, the words "Daddy's Little Girl" shined. She choked back a sob holding the pajama to her chest. She looked up at him, his eyes red with unshed tears.

"For such a smart woman, you can be so stupid sometimes."

Not waiting for a response, he pulled her into his arms as she cried. Agonizing and heart wrenching moans were muffled by his chest. He felt another set of arms go around Hermione, then another, and another, embracing him as well. Ginny, Harry, and Ron made a cacoon around their friend allowing her to mourn over the life that could have been.

* * *

><p>Year Five of Marriage<p>

Slowly but surely they began to pick up the pieces from their broken lives. Hermione decided she wanted to try again. If the second attempt didn't work then they would explore other options. Alex was wary but seeing the determination and fire in her eyes, he agreed. This time around, they came to the agreement not to tell anyone she was pregnant. Once they got passed the first trimester they'd tell.

Unfortunately they never made it that far. Halfway through the first month, she'd miscarried again. Countless visits to muggle doctor's got them frustrated with no answers. Finally they went to St. Mungo's. It was there they learned that Hermione's organs had been damaged. The torture from Bellatrix had done some work but the final blow was when she had been cursed at Diagon Alley from the rogue death eater. The curse had not just made it feel like fire was flowing through her blood but had literally cauterized her reproductive system. Getting caught in the fallopian tubes, the two miscarriages had been from the lack of space to develop.

Knowing that they'd never be able to have their own children, Alex refocused the plans in their marriage. They traveled to Greece, Italy, and Australia. Enjoying that they at least had each other. Hermione had feared he would leave her, but after much persuasion, Alex removed the doubt from her mind.

When they weren't traveling or sight seeing they were throwing themselves at work. Alex, with the help of Jacob and George, opened a new store in the wizarding community. With the previous connections the Bartell's had combined with being the husband of the Golden Girl, business took off. Hermione was proud at the success he'd managed in such a short time span.

She on the otherhand was starting to truly dislike her position. Being promoted quickly was both a blessing and a curse. She loved being able to manage a team to do research on laws. However the patience of waiting for new laws to pass was a taxing ordeal. The political backing was still very much close-minded. None of the bills she purposed passed due to the infliction it caused on purebloods and the rich.

On an evening after dinner, while relaxing in the living room watching the telly, Alex was petting Norman the ugly cat. Hermione was muttering to herself about the cat being a traitor, seeing as she had rescued it but it preferred to be with Alex.

"Babe, how does Hogwarts know a child is magical?" He asked during a commercial.

"McGonagall told me that their names appear on a ledger. I don't recall how it works though. She mentioned only the Unspeakables at the ministry know. They pass the information to the coinciding schools and from the list they teach out to the students."

"What happens when a parent refuses to acknowledge the child's gifts?"

"They have to wait until they're of age to legally join the wizarding community with the consent of a guardian."

"Do they ever runaway from their families?"

"Not many do since they don't know where to go or who to contact. Why?"

Alex muted the TV and silently thought.

"What if there was an orphanage or halfway house that allowed a magical family to take in those kids and be their guardians?"

"There isn't one though. And parents might not relinquish their rights to complete strangers."

"Hmmm..."

Later that night in bed, Hermione was reading, or at least trying to while Alex altered between scribbling in a notebook and clicking away at the pen. With a frustrated sigh she slammed her book shut.

"Click that pen one more time and I swear on your father's grave, I will wax the hair off your face myself."

Without looking at her, he laughed.

"Don't speak ill of the dead. He might haunt us while we sleep."

Clicking the pen two more times he got serious.

"I think we should open a facility for young witches and wizards who wish to join the community before becoming of age."

She floundered for a moment. "What?"

"Think about it. What would you have done if your parents hadn't let you go to Hogwarts but you still knew you were a witch? What if Cissy had abandoned Eddie at the first sign of him being different? What of the young witch or wizard, in a moment of strong emotion, had a burst of magic that was severe? We could have a safe location for them. For the parents too afraid to delve into this world, they could give us temporary guardianship. For the kids who runaway, we can give them a home to be welcome, cared for, and loved. You being a witch and my muggle-ness-"

"That's not a word."

"-we could have to best of both worlds. They'd have the familiarity of my lack of magic and they'd have the smartest and kindest woman show them the ropes."

He took her hands, "We can be the stepping stone for the proper integration of both worlds."

"It sounds like a lovely idea, but how will we run it? We both have jobs. There isn't any time."

"Quit. You've hated your job for months now. We have enough money to fund it and still live comfortably, and with your political knowledge and influence, we can have grants and donations from charity and investors."

Hermione processed the idea in her head. Alex could practically see the wheels turning as she thought.

"I can't just quit my job Alex."

"That bullshit. I know for a fact you can. But either way, we wouldn't do it right away. We need to be smart about it. Just...think it over. Let the idea grow."

He pulled her down into the sheets with him, arms wrapped around her waist, cuddling and spooning.

"If you don't want to, I won't be upset. I support whatever you decide."

* * *

><p>Years Six and Seven of Marriage<p>

What had started off as a few questions was now turning into a dream. Not long after Alex's ssuggestion about a home for muggleborn children did Hermione truly take it seriously. After a rather nasty quarrel with her boss, she quit. Just like that. In a matter of an hour she packed up her office, gave her letter of resignation, and never looked back. Without work as a distraction, she set forth into making their dream come true. She pitched the project to Kingsley, Harry, Ron, Neville, and Luna. Kingsley gave her the access she needed to acquire a list of children already in muggle orphanages that were muggleborn.

Harry, Ron, and Neville along with her and Alex were the faces of the project. Four out of the five helping defeat the Voldemort and destroying horcruxes. Seeing them in the ad sponsored by Luna, the donations started rolling in.

The biggest surprise of all was when Draco Malfoy reached out to Hermione. Since the imprisonment of his father, he was working hard in bringing back the Malfoy name to good graces. He donated enough money to have a building built from scratch, purchasing the land next to Alex and Hermione's home as part of the grounds.

With the aide of of their friends and family, the Granger Home for Adolescents, was open to all muggleborn children with nowhere to go.

* * *

><p>Year Twelve of Marriage<p>

Five years had passed since the the opening. The Granger Home for Adolescents had already housed 34 kids from the ages of 2 to 17.

One of the first attendees to enter the home was a 15 year old runaway from Scotland. Her father made her ashamed to be a witch, never allowing her to study at Hogwarts. Upon learning of the home, she bonded instantly with Hermione and Alex. Wendy was eager to learn everything they had to offer. They became her legal guardian, helping her catch up to 6th year of Hogwarts. She had since graduated and moved back to help acclimate the newer and younger kids.

It was Sunday afternoon. The beginning of spring was starting and the sun was shining outside. It also happened to be a special day. Alex and three of the boys were grilling while Hermione and the rest of the kids set the picnic tables up. With everyone sitting down, all 12 of them, they ate, filling the yard with conversation and laughter.

Alex beamed as Hermione scolded Michael took get his elbows off the table while attempting to clean Janice's face. He gave Wendy a signal that it was time. She motioned for the table to quiet down. Hermione was on alert instantly.

"What did you guys break? Did you take anymore tricks from George?!" She waved a finger at Evan, who shook his head no.

Wendy handed her a large rectangular bbox with pink and yellow wrapping paper.

"What's this?" Hermione asked shocked, looking at Alex who shrugged and grinned.

"Open it and see." He said eencouragingly.

She moved the dishes away and placed the box down. Opening it cautiously, she ripped the paper along the taped edges. She noticed the eager faces all watching her open it. She opened the box, inside revealing what appeared to be a scrap book. Hermione took it out with shaking fingers.

Carefully she opened the first page. A picture of her and Alex greeted her on the opening day of the home. Both smiling with their arms wrapped around each other. She continued looking through the pages. After each turn, she choked a sob back, or laughed, or sighed, or awwed.

Each page was decorated by one of the 34 kids who was ever there. Each page showed a picture of them laughing, hugging, or doing something silly, along with a personalized message. At the very end was picture of all 34 kids plus Alex with her on her birthday last September. The bottom caption brought a fresh onslaught of tears.

It read: "Happy Mother's Day, Hermione. The best mum in the entire world."

She lookes up at the beautiful expectant faces of her kids sitting there.

"Thank you. You're all so...this is...I can't...it's..." She hugged the book to her chest.

Wendy came around to hug her, followed by 10 other bodies. They enveloped Hermione in a hug. As the moment took place, Alex snuck into the house and came out with a huge fruit tart (their inside joke), and set it on the table. He cut everyone a slice, giving Hermione the biggest slice and sticking a candle in the middle and lighting it.

"Make a wish." He said.

She thought about it for a moment, then closed her eyes tight and blew it out.

Alex pulled her into his lap.

"What'd you wish for?"

"Nothing."

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't need anything. I have the perfect life, the perfect children, and the perfect husband."

She leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Eww get a room!" One of the kids hollered.

Hermione and Alex laughed paying them no mind.

"I love you Mr. Bartell."

"I love you Miss Granger."

* * *

><p>There you have it folks! It's been a pleasure! Leave a review and let me know what your thoughts are.<p>

-steph


End file.
